My New life
by The Doctor 9
Summary: someone tired of earth builds a portal to pandora but theres a twist, but what will happen once he gets there, what will happen to him? OCx OC Rated T - M all the characters are fictional but r based on real people. Please Review
1. Two different lives

** "What the!" **I yelled as I tripped, throwing my books half way across the room, I landed on my face, looking like an idiot as I got back up. I heard a large amount of laughter going on in the classroom as the other students saw me. I had been getting this shit ever since I became a freshmen in high school, I mean you know how you see those movies with the different groups in high school, and you don't possibly think its going to be that bad at your school, but it actually does turn out like that. And of course it was one of the Jocks who decided it would be funny to pick on the Punk/Hippy kid.

I mean seriously, this caused me to get into a lot of fights in the school, and I almost always got suspended, oh I'm sorry I don't believe Ive introduced myself, my name is Cole, I am a freshmen at a Wilson High School, unfortunately its also a prep school. I remember my parents didn't want me around the house so they sent me off to this School, they had dorms so I wouldn't have to live with them anymore. So now my parents don't even write to me anymore, just because I didn't turn out the way they wanted me too. God why can't people just accept someone for who they are, and not what they could've been, anyway I don't have any friends, I am often called a nerd for my love of James Camerons AVATAR.

I mean this movie blew me away, its one of the reasons why I get into fights because, well this movie really affected me so whenever someone called the movie retarded or that the Na'vi should have all died, it pissed me off how those people could be such brain dead zombies to say stuff like that, so now here I am, I am an outcast, I play guitar, I get into fights, my parents don't want me, god life on earth blows. The only thing I looked forward to in life was writing my songs and watching AVATAR over and over again, I mean the way they captured the Na'vi, it was so beautiful and exciting, it made me want to go there. So being as smart as I was I tried to do one thing that could possibly never happen, and I know this is going to sound stupid, but I wanted to build a portal into the movie and just stay there for the rest of my life. It was just a dream of mine, I never actually expected It to work.

But it was weird, somehow, someway the machine worked, that was the happiest moment of my life, however if I went through that portal I knew there was no turning back, if I went through there then I could never come back to my time or my world, so I set the machines controls to send me into the time when the humans had just left, the Na'vi were no longer there and Jake Sully would be at the Tree of Souls getting a mind transfer, but wait, was I forgetting something? Oh yes! I should take a couple of things along with me, the only things I saw were the things I treasured most in my life, so I got my BC Rich warlock guitar, a backpack filled with notebooks, tab sheets, and other things I could use to write music as well as all my CD s and a CD player, I also took along some of my clothes, I mean what kind of person would I be if I didn't bring any clothes to this new world, so I packed all of my band T-shirts, and mostly pairs of Dark Blue and Black Jeans, as well as a leather jacket and regular jackets. So I realized I had all of my things with me, but then I forgot one thing very important, I was going to appear outside of Hells Gate, I wouldn't have been able to breath! So I skipped to a scene where it was inside the compound, but still it was after the great battle.

So I was going into Hells Gate, Max Patel and Norm Spellman would still be living there, so there was a chance they would see me, but I was a good guy, I was anti war, peace loving, I loved the Na'vi and I hated my life back here, and maybe if I was lucky I would be able to meet some of the Na'vi, so now I am going to walk through this gateway to Pandora, I know this will work, I will be happier on Pandora then I would be on Earth and with my current life. ZAAAAPPPP! All of a sudden I collapsed and I saw that I was in some sort of control room, I saw all my stuff I brought was intact, including my guitar, I was here, I was finally on Pandora, I looked back and I saw the portal closed, I programmed it to break after use, I didn't want it to self destruct since then I would be labeled crazy and someone who was like the columbine killers, you know a kid who was bottled up with so much anger, that eventually I would snap, but I didn't want to be remembered like that so I told myself no self destruction.

I jumped up in the air, filled with joy that I was on Pandora, a land I could only dream about, however I then realized there was a gun shot fired off in the compound and I ducked and covered, **"HEY MAN!, DON'T SHOOT!" ** I looked up from the my cover and saw it was Norm who had shot a bullet at me, I slowly got up and put my hands in the air, he looked pissed off that I was there, **"Who are you kid!"** **"Woah Relax Norm, I'm a friend."** Oh crap, that was a bad move on my part, he would obviously freak that I knew his name, he was actually pretty calm as he lowered his gun, **" How the hell do you know my Name? Do I know you? Why are You still here?" **That was something I wasn't expecting, how was I going to explain that to him, I mean I couldn't tell him that his whole life was just a big movie, so I made up a BS story, **"I recognized your face, when I saw you and Grace together, I am still here because I didn't want to go back to earth, my life was shit back there."** He lowered his gun even more, **"You knew grace?" "Well not exactly I just know the Names I have in my head, Jake Sully, Norm Spellman, Max Patel, Grace Augustine, Neytiri, Trudy Chacon."** All of a sudden I saw him drop the gun as he looked at me in shock.

**"How the hell do you know all those names, especially Neytiri's, no Human should know her name other then me and the rest of the Avatar Team."** I must have freaked him out a little so I made another BS story up, **"I hacked into the files of the Avatar Team's computer network, I know every scrap of information there is, also was supposed to be a member of the avatar team but they didn't have have enough DNA to make me a body." **Norm picked up his gun but he slung it back across his back, I heard him mutter that he needed to get Jake over to hells gate as soon as he could, I spent an hour explaining things to him, most of the things were lies, after all how would a person feel, if one day they found out there whole life was for the purpose of entertainment, so finally he asked me what all my stuff was for, **"Oh this, well I'm sort of a rock musician." **He laughed at that and he said, **"Dude, Rock?! That music hasn't really been played for over a hundred years." "Hey its better then the crap they got playing these days, its all boring and makes you want to cut yourself for entertainment." "Really then what Music do you got on you then?"**

I tossed him my bag with all my CD s in it, **"Here see for yourself." **He looked inside and he pulled out a bunch of CD s, **"Wow! AC/DC, Metallica, HIM, Led Zeppelin, Slipknot, The Beatles, The Who, dude these Bands are like over a century old!" "Yeah but they still kick ass." "Wow you got even more in here I can't name off, wait what the hell is this, The Avatar Soundtrack, why does it say-" **I snatched that one out of his hands as quick as I could, **"Oh this, well this is just a bunch of songs I tried to put together for the Avatar program, but it failed miserably, so I gotta destroy it now." **And with saying that I snapped the CD in two, god if he had seen that it said Avatar Soundtrack from the film, that would have caused some problems, so anyway Norm just gave me a weird look, but after a while he kept going through my CD s, yeah I brought almost every single album that I had ever owned, he was about to put them in the CD player when he heard his Communications beacon on his ear go off, **"Norm its Max, why were you trying to reach me earlier?" "Max, there is a Kid here aged about fifteen maybe sixteen, and he knows a lot about the Avatar project, pull up his file." " Whats his Name." **

I heard that question and of course I answered, **"Cole." **At the end of that answer I told him I had no last name, **"There is no personal on the RDA roster, or the Avatar program roster that has any data on this kid, its like this kid doesn't exist." **At this time Norm was looking at me with confusion, **"Hey Max, Get Jake and Neytiri over here I think they need to see this." "Why for this kid? What problem could he possibly bring-" "Max he knows the names of everyone on this planet, he even listed off names no one but you,me and Jake should know about." **There was a long pause at the end of the line, **"Copy that I'll call him up here to see what he thinks."** So Norm was keeping guard over me, since obviously I could not be trusted since I had no file, and that I knew too much, so anyway after a while I started to get bored and I reached for the case that my guitar was in, but Norm raised his gun again at me, **"Relax, dude its just a guitar."** I pulled it out and he lowered his gun,** "Kid how can you afford that anyway." " What do you mean? And just call me Cole." "Well, most guitars, especially that design are hard to find these days, hell back on earth that thing would cost 75,000 American dollars." "Well, lets just say it was not as expensive where I come from." **

He just rolled his eyes waiting for Jake to show up, finally after an hour of waiting he heard the door hiss and we both walked outside with Exo-packs, **"Norm, why did you have Neytiri and I come out here- wait a minute who the hell is this."** I was rather calm and said **"Well hello to you too Jake sully, and to you Neytiri." **When she heard her name her attention quickly turned to me, with an angry, and confused look on her face, **"How do you know my name and Jakes."** **"Oh just this voice telling me everything I know like, Jake Sully former Marine, originally paralyzed until transferred to his Avatar body permanently, Brother Tom sully-"** He cut me off there, he was confused as hell and was about to ask me something when I turned to Neytiri , **"Neytiri, Daughter of Mo'at and Eytukan, May he rest in peace, the next Tsahik of the Omaticaya Clan, and also an amazing warrior huntress, I must say its an honor to meet you." **

I extended my hand but Jake swatted it away,** "Look Kid, who the hell are you, and how do you know so much about us, what are you like the devil or something." **And me joking around decided to say, **"Yes you owe me your soul, that was the agreement."** He obviously knew I was joking so he continued on, **"Whats your name." "Cole." "Well Cole, how do you know so much about us." "I already told Norm I hacked the computer system and downloaded all the files, plus I saw you on the night when you first went to the Omaticaya, Eytukan was wondering whether to kill you or not, Tsu'tey said, **_**"A Warrior!, I Could kill him easily!"**_ Then Neytiri cut me off there, **"How do you know about that night!" **Wow I got to keep my mouth shut, **"Well you know, it was in Jakes log entries, so I just looked at those, plus I might have been watching all this time." **

** "Thats Impossible, they would have seen or at least have smelled you if you were at hometree." "Well Neytiri, I guess that I just managed to sneak into almost everything, but I ****apologize if I seem like a spy, I will say I do not work for those scum bag humans." **They both just stood there talking to each other wondering what to do, **"Jake this Human is interesting, I sense that he does have a good soul, but in a way it seems much more different from the other Sky People, its as if he died and was reborn again, his soul seems so aged, but at the same time young, and strange." "Well what do you want us to do with him?" "I say we bring him back to my mother she will examine him and the strange Aura around him."**

So finally they turned to me and told me that I was going to go with them to see Mo'at, and of course I told them it would be an honor, Neytiri smiled at how polite I seemed to be, but she didn't see my Punk Rock side, luckily It didn't burst out there, but either way I'm going to see Mo'at.

** So I Know this Story sounds a Bit Like LAST ACTION HERO, but I like it, but what do you people think, what would you have done?**


	2. Save a life

Wow this is so exciting, that was the only thing I thought to myself as they told me we were heading towards home tree, in a response to hearing that I jumped in the air and did a back flip. It was amazing how much more agile I seemed to be now that I was on Pandora, it was like someone altered my statistics in a good way. So anyway Neytiri smiled at the way I was reacting, well mostly because I acted more like a child then most people, but also because I didn't make the same obvious mistakes Jake made when he was lost in the woods. But one of the dumbest things I tried was when I saw a lone viperwolf injured on the ground, now unfortunately I am one of those people when they see that something is injured they have to help it, so I ran over to it resulting in Jake and Neytiri yelling at me to get back, when he saw me he hissed at me, his eyes were just full of hate, obviously the viper wolf was injured by another human, or it was a lot more vicious then I thought.

I took a look at what was wrong with him, so far I found nothing that seemed to be a big deal, the only reason he wasn't walking around and was lying there injured was because, two of his legs were dislocated, no big deal I knew how the anatomy of viper wolves were among other things, luckily I studied the what was a fictional beast back home, so I took the one of his legs and he hissed at me again, so I said back in the little Na'vi I knew **"Calm, I am here to help you."** When I said that I instantly saw the surprised looks on Jake and Neytiri's faces, the viper wolf still hissed but that was after I popped one of his legs back into place, then I got over to the other one and Neytiri thought I was torturing it, so Jake was holding her back, trying to tell her that I was helping the viper wolf, finally after she calmed down, and the viper wolf stopped hissing, I popped his other leg into place, he gave another hiss of pain, but then he suddenly stopped, and then he stood up.

He realized that I had helped him, I had not only brought an end to his suffering but I gave him his life back. So I quickly got back up grabbing my guitar which for some reason I brought along, because I didn't trust Norm with it, especially because it was worth a lot of money these days. So as I was saying I got back up and I grabbed my stuff and I walked off, but then there was one thing that happened that I would never forget, the Viper wolf followed me, I tried to get it to leave and go hunt, but he wouldn't he just followed me around, so eventually I gave in, and I let it follow me around.

Then Neytiri smacked Jake upside the head and she said, **"Look, when you had your first encounter with viper wolves you almost died, and Cole actually made a friend out of one." **I just laughed so hard when I heard that line, I just fell on the ground laughing, absolutely priceless.

Today was just a very good day, I mean I had no friends back on earth, but now technically I did have some, even if they were ten feet tall, or had a tail with a large set of teeth. So the whole time it took us to get there, Neytiri was just saying on how I was doing things a lot better then Jake did the first time, finally he turned towards me and he said, **"Hey Cole, do me a favor, try not to do anything that makes me look bad." "Yeah, Thats gonna be hard to do, to be honest in your video logs you couldn't even ride a dire horse the first time."** After I said that he just groaned and turned back to Neytiri, who was now trying very hard not to laugh at the memory of Jake falling off the Pa'li, I mean then I was being such a Smart ass the whole time, I was kind of like Dante from Devil May Cry 4, yeah I just kept being such a smart ass to Jake the whole time, I swear he was trying really hard not to hit me, while at the Same Time Neytiri was trying not to Laugh.

Finally he snapped and he said, **" Thats it! I'm gonna kick your ass for talking like that to me." **And back me up for those of you who have played Devil May cry 4, you know where I got this line, **"Don't you think thats a little cruel, killing me because of the way I talk?"** I just worked on dodging every one of his punches, Neytiri was amazed at how fast I seemed to be going, finally I got tired and caught one of Jake's Punches, **"Hmm, Isn't this weird? Usually if someone caught a Na'vi punch that would result in them breaking there arm."** So then I jumped in the air on to Jakes back which brought him down to the ground and just pinned him there on the ground. **"Hey Neytiri, whats wrong with this picture." **Then she took a quick look and she said **"I don't know, your in it?"** As soon as I heard that I started laughing again, and Jake took that opportunity and pinned me on the ground, **"Woah, Congratulations Dude, you pinned a human while he was laughing, lets get a big round of applause."**

He just let me back up and told me to try not to make any more smart ass remarks, that proved to be a challenge, that was like telling Beavis and Butt head not to laugh for a whole week, the one viper wolf I saved just glared at Jake the rest of the time, yeah it was then I realized that If you combine Jake with Viper wolves that equals a bad relationship. But still it was taking forever to get to the tree of souls, which I believe was where they were taking me, after all they couldn't have found a new home tree that fast. After that little fight that me and Jake had it was pretty quiet for the rest of the time, then all of a sudden Neytiri asked me where I learned to speak Na'vi.

**"Oh that, well I can't I just know a little bit of your language from here to there." **She just looked at me with a look that said and I quote, **"How could you have just known a little bit, when you said it more fluently then Jake." "NEYTIRI!" **I was trying so hard not to laugh as Neytiri kept taking cheap shots at Jake.

I mean I never expected them to be so care free after a war had just been won, I mean usually there are people mourning the dead, I mean this was the total opposite of what I was thinking about. So again it got quiet until we finally reached the place, but I wonder why they had us walk all the way here, I mean I know they could have just called their Ikran- oh yeah thats right, I forgot Neytiri's ikran was dead, and Jake had already released Toruk, maybe thats why we didn't fly, but that was the least of my worries because now I heard a bowstring snap, and I saw an arrow that was about the size of me, quite literally land just in front of my face, wow I knew I had forgotten something when I came here, I should have at least brought some sort of weapon, dang wait a minute what about the viper wolf, it seemed loyal enough maybe it would help me here, and thank god I was right. As soon as that arrow hit the dirt the viper wolf snarled at the Na'vi who launched it.

Of course I was pissed, I mean I was an experienced fighter after all those fights I got into at school, but still these were Na'vi, sure I overpowered Jake but I considered that a lucky shot, I mean how would I do against full blown Na'vi Warriors, all of a sudden I heard Neytiri hiss at the Na'vi who had tried to kill me, **"Brother, do not attack, he is a friend." **When the Warrior heard that response he just grew angrier and yelled, **" He is not a friend, he is not even a person, he is a Tawtute!, they must be destroyed!" **As I saw him bring out his knife, I looked around for a weapon as he leaped towards me, I then saw that Jake had his knife strapped to his waist, so I jumped up grabbed it and blocked the blow from the warrior, sure I was alive but it sent me flying back, I quickly put my hands on the ground, pushing up on the ground till I flipped over and I grabbed the Knife again.

**"STOP! What is going on here!" **Everyone turned to the booming voice, and they saw it was Mo'at, I quickly threw away the Knife, trying to say I meant no harm, but the one warrior saw that as an opening and stabbed his knife into my shoulder, he just left it there after he stabbed me. I quickly pulled it out as he was preparing another attack, **"Well come on!, you know you want to kill me!"** He quickly replied with a **with pleasure, **and he leapt towards me again, and then Neytiri shot an arrow in his leg, he collapsed on the ground, I saw that it was an arrow dipped in a somewhat paralysis drug, I walked over to the mans squirming body, I pulled the knife back, and I stabbed, at the ground right next to him, **"Tsk, If I killed someone in your current state, I might as well be like the other humans."** And with that I gave the man a light punch on the cheek like you would do with a child.

Then I saw that the whole clan was watching me, along with that Mo'at was right next to me, **"Who are you?"** I was kind of out of my mind at that moment but I quickly answered, **"Cole" "What are you doing here?" "I came here to get away from my life back home." "Why did you not kill that man?" **I gave her a look, it was as if she wanted the guy to die, but I knew she didn't, **"Mo'at if you kill an animal without putting it to good use then would you say that it existed for nothing, well its the same thing with him, if he dies like this, then his life was obviously for nothing." **I could tell she was taken by surprise at my answer, after all its not every day a sky person actually shows wisdom and kindness. **"How do you know my Name?" "Oh I know you, but you don't know me, well I have heard of you, I've seen you before, and other things I cannot explain, trust me you wouldn't understand." **She flashed me a confused look, but she just decided to shake it off, **"Why should we trust you?"** **"Why, for three reasons, one I carry no weapons, two I am of no threat other then to that jackass over there, and finally I was on your side during the great battle."**

I was basically giving her half ass answers but she seemed to believe me, **" Why is that Nantang following you?" **I turned to the viper wolf that was now snarling at the one Na'vi warrior, **"Oh him, well I helped him out when he was injured, other then that he has no other reason to follow me." "Interesting usually when someone helps a Nantang, it usually rips out the persons insides." "Oh, well thank god that didn't happen, so what happens now." **As soon as I said that Mo'at turned to address Jake and Neytiri, **"Well first we will take three days to decide what will happen to you, but since you seem of no threat you will be taken back to hells gate, then we will decide what we will do with you." "All right Ill go along with that." **I was happy, sure I got to meet the Na'vi, one had tried to kill me, so now I needed to go back to hells gate to get a weapon, but no guns, maybe something simple, maybe Ill make a sword when I get back.

**"Here Se'la will lead you back to hells gate, I must speak with Jake and Neytiri." **I saw a Na'vi girl come up, she seemed extremely nervous, I'm guessing she didn't like to be around Sky People, especially since I saw her knife out the whole time, and she was arguing with Mo'at on why she had to do this, and obviously Mo'at won the argument because she finally agreed and told me to come with her. So of course I agreed to go with her, but she kept me an arms length away, after five minutes of walking with her through the forest I got bored and tried to get her to talk, **"Hey Se'la you talk much." "I would rather not talk to you." "Oh come on, what do I have bad breath or something." "No, I just do not like to talk to your kind." "Technically you don't want anything to do with me don't you?" "Yes, I do not want anything to do with you, you think you can come around here, ****and try to make peace with the Na'vi after what your people did to us?" "Why are they my people all of a sudden, I didn't do a damn thing, you can't blame every single member of a race, for what a couple of dumb asses did."**

** "Look I blame your entire race because I have never met a sky person that was kind before." "Uh hello, I'm right here and as you can see I am quite kind to pretty much everything." "That may be true, but still I have not known you long enough to trust you." "Well maybe we just have to know each other more." "Someday Sky Person." "Please don't call me that, please just call me Cole." **She paused for a bit obviously thinking about it, **"Fine then Cole." "See now isn't that easier for you?" "Can we please stop talking now?" "All right, if you say it like that I guess I will listen." **Well that was pretty much what we did the entire time it took to walk back to Hells Gate, all of a sudden I saw a Thanator or Palulukan as the Na'vi call it and I pulled Se'la back by her tail and I grabbed it and got her into the bushes.

I was surprised, I was able to hold her, while she was kicking and trying to scream as I covered her mouth, but that all ended when she saw the Thanator pass by the bush. **"Come on Se'la I can't protect you all the time." **I just got up and I heard a **"Thank you"** I was again surprised, after all a moment ago she didn't trust me but now I saw a hint of trust in her eyes, it was then I got a good look at her, she was a little different from the rest of the Na'vi, she had a thinner body, her skin was unusally dark blue with light stripes, while the rest had light blue skin, her eyes were a stunning gold, and other features I cannot name off. **"Your welcome." **

The viper wolf from earlier was just looking at us both with a look that said, **_How many people have you saved today._** I just decided to ignore him, besides we were at Hells Gate, Se'la decided that was her cue to leave, **"Hey Se'la."** She turned and looked at me, **"What is it?" "I'll see you around."** A few seconds passed and she left me there, I could make it back from here, besides the viper wolf was still following me, so I guess I was good for protection, but now I have to forge a weapon so I will not be caught off guard next time.

**Well another chapter is done, what will be the weapon that Cole decides to make, will it be a gun, sword, knife, or whatever. By the way this chapter is probably not as good as the last so I know that already, what will the weapon be, why is Mo'at giving him three days?**


	3. Trail

**Hey Everyone who has been keeping up with my story so far, I removed the option for anonymous reviews because of some dude harassing me, and heres a message to that guy, when I first started the first chapter you called me Pathetic, well let me tell you something, is there anything more pathetic, then a guy who harasses people ONLINE, especially one without an account, I mean seriously believe or not some people actually like this story, okay so don't ruin it for everyone else, now I got no problems with people, I hate fights, especially ones online that have no point to them, I am putting an end to this one, so take some advice, STOP, this is just for entertainment, like I said I don't hate anything, but one thing, and thats people who decide to for lack of a better word BULLY someone online. Thats all I got to say, for those of you who don't have an account and wanted to review, Im sorry but I won't change my mind, sometime maybe but not today. Maybe Some other time, any way this is going to be a short chapter since I have to update on my other ones.**

Anyway now to the story, Cole walked all the way back to Hells Gate, where Norm and Max were waiting, to Cole's POV **"So I'm guessing that since your not dead, that they most had found a reason to keep you around." **Norm pointed that out as a joke but I quickly shot back, **"Well Mo'at did tell me to come back in three days, so they are obviously trying to think of a reason." "Well your still alive, so they have obviously found one already." **I just walked past them, but then I forgot about the viper wolf, he was still out in the bushes, he wasn't going to come anywhere near hells gate, so I tried something I did with dogs back home, I softly whistled obviously, and it was funny as hell the viper wolf came running towards me, and Norm freaked out, the best part was he didn't even have a gun on him, so he just ran into the Base screaming like a little girl, I was laughing so hard I swear I almost swallowed my tongue.

The Viper wolf now stopped right next to me and walked forward, **"Hey Norm, its all right, he won't bite, well maybe a bit." "YOUR BRINGING A FREAKIN VIPER WOLF INTO THE BASE, I ALMOST CRAPPED MY PANTS I WAS SO SCARED!!" **I started laughing at him again, I mean seriously this was just hysterical, I had been on Pandora for less then a day, and I had, _A. Made friends with a Viper wolf, B. Met the Na'vi, C. Scared Norm, D. You know the rest. _So now the only thing I had on my mind now was getting a weapon, and I decided what I was going to build, being a huge fan of the dark ages, and pretty much anything in Medieval times, I was going to forge a sword, but you know with more futuristic features to it, I had some experience making swords and knives, I mean before I enrolled in Wilson high School back home, and after I left my Parents house, I well what other way to put it, I guess I was just forging blades for gangs, after all I needed the money to pay for my education, then after I got into the High School, I realized that I felt so terrible for letting those gang members using the weapons I created to mug kids just for whatever they had on them at that time.

Not only that but then I realized that the school was filled with those stereo typical Jocks and the other groups, god what the hell was I thinking. But that was history, sure I still felt like shit for doing that, but that was a different time and a different place. If I was lucky maybe I wouldn't be sent back to earth, and I would be able to stay here on Pandora, plus if I did go back, I wouldn't have any where to go, and I would probably just ask them to shoot me in the head rather then have them send me back to that world, sure back in 2011, it was quite a sight, there were forests in the country sides, clear blue water, sights that would take your breath away, but based on the description I heard about it from Norm, it was all just cold steel and concrete. But then again I already knew that was going to happen. After all its Human Nature, Humans have a need to destroy, and that is the downfall of Mankind. Luckily I was not born like that, I saw past the cold hearts of everyday people on the street. They all just walk around saying how much they love new technology and how they should tear down more forests to build factories and other crap.

Man if only there was such a thing as a perfect world on earth, I knew it was here on Pandora but not back home, the type of world that people keep saying, _"The world you want doesn't exist, except in your dreams."_ I was tired of that shit, this was my new life I wasn't going to let humans screw this one up too. So now I am back to my normal, happy self, anyway where the hell can I find a place to forge a sword.

** MEANWHILE BACK AT THE TREE OF SOULS**

** "We Cannot let this Tawtute among us, He is just like the rest of them, thirsty for blood, and cannot see!" **Of course that was the Omaticaya warrior who fought with Cole earlier, Jake quickly jumped in, for the Defense of Cole, **"Brother, He is a Young person, ask Neytiri, she sees he has a good soul, he is of no threat." "She is not yet Tsahik, we should ask Mo'at, Surely she will see past that man's Tawtute Lies!" **The entire clan was appalled on how foolish this young warrior was acting, this warrior was only thirteen to fourteen years old, and he was already as stubborn as most people. But then the Entire clan turned their attention to Mo'at, who was deep in thought, obviously trying to think about Cole herself, when finally she stood up, and the entire clan grew quiet as she started to Speak, **"People, My daughter is correct, I sense this Sky Person does have a good soul, now I believe we can let him walk among us, after all we already let NormSpellman and Toktor Max Patel around us, why not another." "Because this one wasn't one of the ones we chose to stay behind!" **

Again the Young warrior, hearing every word of it, but was not getting the Message through his Thick Skull, but then of course Se'la from earlier came to Cole's defense as well, **"I Trust him, when we were walking back to Hells Gate, he saw a Palulukan and he saved me from it." **Then an instant hush fell over the crowd, **"Fine it is decided, we will let this human walk along us."**


	4. Coles Day off and the Prank Wars

**This is going to be more of a Humor chapter and I was watching a lot of Tv about pulling Pranks so it will get a little off topic with random stuff, it was hard to come up with a filler so yeah. So I understand if you don't like this one, after all I was having trouble with filler and this is what came to mind.**

From where we left off last time, in simple terms the young warrior was really pissed off that Mo'at was going to let a sky person among them, especially one that he knew they shouldn't trust, This man that they called Cole was just like them, he was probably just hiding his true self with all those kind remarks and acts of peace, sooner or later he would betray them, and when that happened the young warrior would be ready to kill. Meanwhile back at Hells Gate, Norm is looking for Cole since he had not seen him since he came back with that Viper Wolf, but then as if out of no where he seemed to hear a hammer pounding against steel, he headed towards that sound and then he also heard some music playing that went like, _"Its heartache every moment with you."_ he kept getting closer and closer, and the sounds got louder and louder, pretty soon he came across a room that was originally the Bunk House for the Soldiers, but then he took a look inside and thats when he saw Cole.

He seemed to have a long piece of heated metal in his hand while he was also pounding it on a make shift anvil, **"What the Hell are You Doing!"** Cole heard Norms voice and quickly stopped what he was doing and turned around, **"Oh Hey Norm, why are you in here?" "Why am I in here, I came in here looking for you and I find you-you." "Jeez Norm take it easy, you sound like someones mother, and relax I'm Just making a sword." "Okay Cole, I don't know how or why your making a sword when we can just give you a gun for all the danger out there." **Cole Paused for a minute and put down the hammer, **"Well Norm, As much as I like guns, I don't believe in using them for war or murder, plus I like a more close combat fight." "Okay I think your crazy there is no way your going to live long enough out there with a sword."**

** "Norm then tell me this, back in the 14****th**** and 15****th**** century, how did people survive in the wild before guns were invented, better yet how did they survive without any weapons." "That was different, there aren't as many dangerous creatures on earth as there are many on Pandora."** Cole just ignored that statement and continued working turning his music back up and that was when the song changed to the bloodhound gang singing _"All in All your just another dick with no balls."_ Norm just left the room, and Cole began pounding the steel again, As Norm was leaving he only had one question on his mind, **"How The hell did he turn the Bunk House into a furnace for Black Smiths?!"**

Then Max Patel walked out into the hallway that Norm was just in, **"Hey Norm, Wheres that one kid we saw earlier? I need to speak with him." "Yeah hes in the bunk house, yeah wait til you see what he did with it." "Oh come on what could he have possibly done with- WHAT THE HELL!" **Norm was laughing as he walked away at Max's Reaction, anyway to Cole and Max and the new conversation, **"Does anyone around here now how to knock." "What the hell are you doing!" **Therefore they had the same conversation that Norm and Cole just had a minute ago, **"Ah never mind, anyway I need to ask, how did you manage to sneak aboard a Ship to Pandora, and How did you avoid leaving." "Sneak? I didn't I just walked in and obviously the security sucks." "That can't be, Security is as tight as Air Force One, You couldn't have just walked in." "Well I ****don't know how to tell you, its like I just FELL into it." "Ah screw it, I don't want to know its too damn hot in here." **Again Cole just got back to work and turned his music back up again.

This time the song switched again and it was playing _hail to the geek._ Max just walked into the hall and went to see Norm, **"How the Hell did he turn the Bunk House, into a furnace?!" **Norm again started laughing and he told Max that he asked himself the exact same question a minute ago, so they both walked off since they couldn't stand the pounding of steel anymore, sure they enjoyed some of the music that was playing in there, the constant pounding was annoying. So they both decided to go see how the new avatar bodies were coming along, after all Norms had to be repaired and Max just decided to make one for the hell of it. So Cole finally got back to work on his sword, he was modeling it off of a combination of the Red Queen Sword from Devil May Cry 4 and a Samurai Sword. However this was proving to be difficult because of the complexity of the designs, he needed the blade to be sharp but hopefully he wanted to put in the some of the Red Queens Features, if you know what I mean.

He decided to take a break, luckily he had a way to calm himself down, he reached into one of the bunks that he didn't destroy and he pulled out tons of boxes of cigars, Apparently one of the Soldiers had left them when the Humans were banished, Cole had only started smoking after he kept getting into fights at the high school, it wasn't really a surprise he easily acquired them from some of the local Stoners who could buy them legally, those Stoners pretty much sold whatever they could get their hands on since most of the drugs they sold could not be found. Any way so Cole took out a cigar he pulled out the heated piece of metal and used that to light it, he took a few long drags before he got back to work, and the steel finally was starting to get a shape to it. Meanwhile back at Home Tree, Se'la was working on gutting one of the Yerik that she had hunted down, it was a rather large one despite the fact that Yerik didn't get that big most of the time.

She Gutted,Cleaned, and cut the parts that were edible and gave the remains to the members of the clan that could use the leftover parts, anyway as she was walking around she heard a voice from behind her say, **"You realize that you are betraying the people by protesting that this sky person can be trusted." **She turned and saw De'ak the young,and thick headed warrior from before that wanted to kill Cole, **"I am not betraying them, you just can't think right with that thick skull of yours." "Oh I can think, and what I'm thinking is that This Sky Person will kill us all just like the others." **She was starting to get pissed, only this warrior seemed to hate Cole, after all most didn't mind him after he didn't kill De'ak and since Mo'at told the whole clan that they would let him walk among them, but then of course De'ak was famous for his skills in battle and hunting, he was not known for his intelligence, most people doubted he even had a brain.

**"Here you are, a young female of the clan, and you are too young to even see what this sky person is planning." "De'ak, for the record, I am older then you, so don't even talk about me being too young." "I may be younger but at least I am smart enough to see through this man." **She was starting to get irritated at how foolish De'ak was so she quickly snapped back, **"You couldn't see through a clear sky." **Now that was it, she was being annoyed by him so she threw a couple of more insults at him, until he finally stopped talking. She just walked off, the only reason she was defending Cole was because he saved her life, and she knew he could be trusted, a regular sky person would have thrown her to the Palulukan, where she would have been at a disadvantage since she only had her knife on her. Anyway he still had two more days before he came back for Mo'ats final decision, even though it was clear she had already made it, still Se'la knew that Mo'at would have to make sure none of the warriors tried to kill him when he showed up.

Meanwhile back at Hells Base, Cole decided to take a break and he put in a DVD he brought from home, it was lucky that in the future they still had DVD players, so he put in JACKASS number one, as he saw Johnny Knoxville and them doing some of the stupidest shit imaginable, he remembered back to how he did that stuff back on earth, he remembered cause he rigged one of the school chalk boards to have a boxing glove hit the teacher in the face when he got close enough, then there was the time he did the Satan suit, and the snorting wasabi. He remembered that there were some good things that happened in his life on earth, then all of a sudden it hit him, his sword was almost finished it just needed to go through the cooling process, so now that he was done he figured he might as well make himself at home and start pulling pranks

Meanwhile Norm is taking a nap on one of the lab tables, Cole sneaked in very, very quietly, he plugged in an Amplifier to the wall and put it right next to Norms head, turning it all the way up to max, he plugged in his guitar, he made sure no one was coming, and......SONIC BOOM! The Amplifier sounds tore through the lab and Norm woke up with such a start he fell off the table and his face fell into a puddle of Halepeno juice. **"OW OW OW WHAT THE HELL!"** Cole was laughing his ass of as norm was now running around the lab running into stuff including some of Graces old stuff. Max came running in as soon as he heard Norm yell, and Cole had already flown out of there like a bat out of hell.** "Norm What the hell did you do!?" "I didn't do anything, I think it was Cole!" **Max examined the floor and saw the Halepeno Juice, **"If it was him, Where the hell did he find Halepeno Peppers?!" "Dude do I look like I care, I need to go wash my eyes out!" "Why were you sleeping in here in the first place-oh dude look in the mirror." **Norm quickly rushed over to a mirror, and he saw that not only were his eyes swollen, but he had stuff drawn all over his face, including a handle bar mustache. **"There is no way this can get any worse." **

Unfortunately he spoke too soon because as soon as he said that a boxing glove shot out of the wall and punched him in the face. By this time Max didn't give a damn what happened to Norm, he was just laughing his ass off, then he decided to sit down since his legs were too weak from laughing so he sits and SNAP! Max quickly jumps up screaming like a little girl in pain, and he sees that he sat on a mousetrap, not one of the ones that will just leave a bruise, this was one of the Rat Traps, so now Norm and Max where in pain, **"Norm get this thing off of me!" "I'm busy right now." **After about ten minutes Norms eyes were swollen up, he had some painkillers for the headache he got from the guitar wake up, and Max was standing up due to the fact it hurt to sit down, **"Max, thats it, we gotta get revenge on him." "I got an Idea, we will go into his room while hes taking a nap, and well sound off air horns or whatever we got in here." "Well thats good enough til we think of another thing to do." **So they both got some of the loudest air horns money can buy and they started to head towards Coles furnace room, they obviously heard snoring so he was obviously asleep. They reach for the handle they twist and they both walk in, SPLAT! All of a sudden they are both covered in some type of sludge, and they see that the snoring was coming from the stereo that Cole had set up.

Then they both felt two hands grab their air horns and sounded them off in there airs, the next thing they know they are on the ground, and they both think they have got little midgets in their heads that are pounding their skulls with sledgehammers. **"Seriously, did you really think I would be that stupid, I have never lost a Prank war, and I'm not going to start now." **After that Cole ran off obviously to Plan something else, **"Okay Max, Your Idea SUCKED!" "Why are we getting invloved in this you know we have work to do." "Who cares, that work is as easy as 1,2,3, this is war!"** As soon as they recovered from the Ear splitting air horns, they walked out of the room and they checked to make sure nothing was coming and they carefully walked out, they looked for a place to hide while they both planned something, **"Okay Max, We'll wait til we see him walk by her, and then I'll push this button and he will be covered in the same sludge he covered us with, and when hes blinded, you will walk up and put these mousetraps on his ears, also hide in a different spot, if he sees us together it will be too obvious." **Max was obviously going to do that, after all Cole had ruined his favorite lab coat, and he hated when people messed with his coats. So they waited for an hour, and they finally saw Cole walking down the Hall.

Just a little closer, CLOSER, Closer, Norm pressed the button and it didn't work, he pressed again, and again, Cole was even standing there acting like nothing was happening, but he obviously saw Norm struggling with the button, they finally the Hatch opened and **"What the Hell!" **Instead of that black sludge that Norm put in there, Max fell out of the hatch and he was shaved bald, covered in What seemed to be the stuff from a fire extinguisher, **"Cole, how the hell did you manage-"** He was cut off as he saw Cole also had a remote, it was then Norm realized that a hatch opened above him and that sludge covered him, **"Wow, this is too easy, seriously I would get a tougher challenge from that viper wolf that keeps following me around." **Norm was getting pissed off so he pulled out a mousetrap and set it off on Coles arm, causing it to pinch his skin to his bone, but he didn't cry, he was laughing his ass off. Finally after another hour of pulling Pranks on each other, they finally called a truce, after all the score was **Cole: 113, Norm and Max: 8.**

So they all decided to call it a night and Cole walked to his room they heard the door open, _**SPLAT!**_ **"WHAT THE HELL!"** Norm turned to Max and he said, **Cole: 113, Us: 9.**


	5. Not exactly one of the people

It was finally done, my new sword had finished cooling, I added some machinery to it and it was now finished, now like every swordsman I decided to give my sword a name, I twisted my mind trying to think of a name and then it just popped in my mind, of course why didn't I think of it earlier, so I named it Espada de los condenados, _**(Note, My spanish is not good, and I used google translate so chances are the name is wrong, so if you know how to say It correctly I'm all ears.)**_

The Name I chose meant Sword of the Damned in Spanish, I figured since all the cool names were taken so I had to think a lot to come up with that name, anyway so I looked over it, it was colored a black and red color, like I said earlier I wanted it to have some of the red queens features in Devil May cry 4, but I couldn't figure most of it out, so instead I inserted a system that superheated the blade causing to cut through steel like it was butter, now also it had a larger version of a Samurai Blade so either way if I sharpened it right any one who tried to play chicken with this sword would be cut open, now for decoration I kind of put a demon head for the guard, this part was modeled off the Blades of Exile from God of War 3, yeah it was pretty sad, I got most of the designs from video games, I mean even the Samurai sword blade idea came from Onimusha, yeah I guess I really didn't get out of my Dorm room back home, anyway I had also developed a magnet that would only attach itself to my sword and would fit on my back, that way I could carry my sword without having to worry about a sheath, and the best part is that it was small enough so I don't look like an idiot carrying it around.

So anyway it took me a while to get that black sludge off of me from when I had the prank war against Norm and Max, it was only a while later that I found out that sludge was from the waste disposal system, anyway that was off of my mind at the time, after all I was going to see the Omaticaya clan today, I mean after all they told me to come back in three days so of course I was going to go back, I mean I was so excited, I knew today was going to be a good day, after all I get that feeling every once in a while, the one that tells you to just lay back and relax, anyway with any luck I would be able to test out my new sword, because I only had one problem, I wasn't exactly sure if the technology I put in there and all that other stuff, I didn't know if it would work or if it would just blow up in my face, again only one way to find out.

So I put on my leather jacket I attach the magnet and get my sword, I put on some fingerless gloves, I attach my Ipod to my arm and put on a song, it was a good time because it was one of my favorite songs, _The Funeral of Hearts_ By HIM. So I started banging my head up and down to the beat and then thats Norm and Max walked in, and I saw that Max was now wearing some type of weird ass hat over his head to obviously hide the fact he didn't have hair ever since I shaved his head with a field knife, **"Hey Cole, come on they are waiting for you at Home Tree." "Wait, They are waiting for me, wow I suddenly feel important." "Yeah come on lets go, by the way that one Viper wolf you saved ran off." "Oh, thats Okay, I knew he wasn't going to stick around long."**

I walked Past them I stopped and turned around I pulled off that hat Max was wearing, **"Huh, nice head, don't wear that thing, theres a better one for covering your head in my bag." **He just rolled his eyes walked over to my bag and pulled out a beanie with a Metallica logo on it, **"There we go, now you don't look so geeky, and weird." **I kept thinking to myself what would it be like if I had a hat with a helicopter blade on the top**, **then I could have really made fun of him. So anyway we walked out of hells gate, I was carrying all the stuff I needed, and for some reason again I brought my guitar along with me, luckily the magnet I had for my sword could easily carry both things, sure the load on my back was heavier, but then of course I really didn't care, But it still was uncomfortable no matter how I arranged them, so since I didn't like the way it felt I decided to carry my sword in my hand, yes its a one handed sword, Hand and a half swords don't work for me, and then a couldn't swing a two handed sword. So anyway that was when I realized that we weren't walking to Home Tree.

Because at that moment, I saw a red Ikran land right in front of me, at first I thought it was wild so I jumped back ready to test my new sword, but then I saw the Na'vi Rider on the Ikran, and then I looked and saw it was a familiar face, it was that one girl I saved from the Thanator, what was her name??? Oh yeah Se'la thats what her name was, **"Well, Well, I told you I would see you around, I just didn't think it would be so soon." "Well the other guy who was supposed to fly you and them to Home tree was De'ak the warrior who tried to kill you, so I ended up having to come here." **She said that with such an unhappy tone so me being a smart ass said, **"Well come on, at least try to look like your happy to see me." "But I'm not." "Ouch, Damn that was harsh, you really go for the cheap shots don't ya."**

She just rolled her eyes and told me to get on her Ikran, I looked at Norm and Max and they told me its a lot more fun then it looks. So with a hand from Se'la I jumped up and the Ikran kind of gave a low growl, **"Hey Ikran, or whatever your name is, come on don't sound so depressed." **As if the Ikran Understood me it looked back at me and rolled its eyes, **"Wow, Hey Se'la I can see the resemblance between you two." **She obviously took what I was saying the wrong way and she smacked me upside the head. **"Ow, Damn You hit hard." "You should feel it when its not a tap." **I then shut up, THAT WAS JUST A TAP, That Felt like I ate a Knuckle Sandwich, by someone cramming it through the wrong area of my head. Then Norm and Max got on and Norm was so excited he was going to fly, the only problem I had was that he was really close to me so it was a little weird for me, **"Hey Norm if you get too EXCITED, You'll be saying hello to your little friend a lot more often then you should be." **It took him a while to get what I was saying, but then I saw that he had a weird look on his face, yep he knew what I was saying.

As we took off, it felt like just like those roller coasters back home, feels like you left your stomach behind, and you feel like you want to throw up, but I had one reason why I didn't want to puke, it wasn't because Norm and Max were behind me, it wasn't because Se'la would be grossed out, and possibly lose focus of what her ikran was doing, no it was because I hated cleaning my leather jackets after something got on them. And let me tell you it was hard not to throw up the stuff they served at hells gate, I mean it tasted bad going down, but it would taste even worse if it came back up, I mean I like to enjoy meals a second time, but not like that. So anyway I saw that Norm was having the time of his life back there, if he wasn't in danger of falling he would have stuck his hands in the air and shouted out loud, Max was in the same situation as me, except he actually did throw up, it made a mess in his Exo Pack too, the funny part was is that he couldn't clean it out then because, one he could drop his Exo Pack, Two, he probably wouldn't be able to stand that long without it, and three, it was preventing the puke from dripping on his lab coat, and based on what happened yesterday I could tell Max loved his Lab Coats. So I'm trying my hardest not to laugh, while also trying not to puke, yeah that proved more of a challenge then finding Waldo.

It seemed like a whole day had passed before we finally arrived at the NEW Home Tree, obviously they finally moved out of the tree of souls, so anyway we all got off of the Ikran as soon as we could see the ground, then Max realized he couldn't see so he ended up running into a tree, Norm was dizzy but smiling like the IT clown, and me, well I was okay, sure that flight was life threating but I got to see Max Throw up, I had a blast. So anyway I walked up to Max, I pulled back his exopack, I wiped some of the puke off with a leaf I found on the ground, and I let it snap back onto his face, and that was when I started laughing my ass off, because now he was now running around holding his face in pain, after all those exo packs are built to suck onto your face, if you pull one back and let go really fast it will hurt. And I figured that out when Norm did that to me, and then Max mistakenly did it to Norm, and then a new episode of the three stooges started between us, of course as opposed to when the Larry, curly, and Moe beat each other up, it was really only Cole beating Norm and Max up. Of course then came Jake and Neytiri who held them all up by their collars and kept them away from each other.

**"You Know, Cole you could try to act serious when your around the Na'vi or else they think Your a S****kxawng." "Yeah just like what Neytiri calls you." ".....Freaking Smart ass." **So finally he puts me down after we have all calmed down, but then as soon as they put Norm and Max down they started fighting with each other again, **"Now, Now Guys lets try to calm down.....YOU WANT A PIECE OF ME!" **I yelled out kind of doing what Dr. Evil did in the second Austin Powers, of course we had to go through another talk with Jake and Neytiri, and then they kept Norm and Max tied with their hands together away from each other, while me I was just being held by my collar by Neytiri, yeah she obviously wasn't letting go so I made started making jokes at her and Norm and Max. Of course then Mo'at came over and pulled me away from the crowd, she seemed to have a Angry look on her face but that changed when she started asking me questions and interrogating me, most of it stopped when she saw my sword, she reached her hand out and pulled it from my back, **"This is fine work even for a sky person weapon, did you make this?" "Yeah, I mean sure the designs I din't come up with, but I definitely made that sword."** Then she accidently hit the switch that I use for the red queens fuel injection system, and it freaked her out, **"Vrrtep!" "No its not a Vrrtep, thats just one of the things it does like this, you see that yerik over there?" "Yes, Why?" "Watch this." **

To make a long story short I dashed over to that yerik, it tried to run, but I sliced at it cutting it into two equal pieces, and then I took it back for that nights dinner, after I thanked it for its meat. Mo'at was surprised I knew the Hunters Prayer, but not as surprised when she saw what my sword could do. So anyway to make a long story short, the next few hours were awesome, it turns out there was supposed to be a party or something to celebrate some Na'vi Holiday or something, so yeah I ended up dancing like I did at a rave or something, and then of course I was also convinced a hunter to help me with a bungee jump, little did he know I attached the Bungee cord to him, So as soon as I finished tieing it I annouced, **"HEY OMATICAYA PEOPLE THIS IS THE BUNGEE JUMP!" **And yes I did get the idea from Jackass, so I jumped as I was starting to come back up I saw the one Na'vi hunter freak when the cord pulled him down, and let me tell you it hurt like hell, but other than huge bruises on both of us we had no injuries, although then again that one Hunter hasn't come near me since, and neither has that one De'ak kid, he was obviously out being pissed off about something.

** ANOTHER CHAPTER IS FINISHED, THIS IN ANOTHER ONE OF MY HUMOR ONES, SO THE NEXT FEW WILL PROBABLY BE SERIOUS, AND THAT WAS THE LAST TIME I WILL MENTION THE MOVIE JACKASS IN THIS STORY.**


	6. Trying To Forget The Past

It had been a whole day since I first arrived at Home tree, everyone else was doing something else and I was stuck here alone on one of the branches, so I did the only thing I could do, I got out my guitar and I started to play a couple of songs as well as singing some of them

_**I Do not own any of the songs that are mentioned here, and most of them will be by HIM.)**_

So I even got out my notebooks from by bag that I had gone back to hells gate to grab since I didn't want to leave my stuff with Max. _"From Lashes to Ashes and Lust to Dust, In your sweetest torment, I'm Lost, and no heaven can help us." _I sang in a soft yet hard tone, and for a minute I felt really calm, so calm in fact, I didn't notice that some people had actually stopped to listen to me, I mean I didn't even notice that I was on a branch that was in the center of Home Tree, I was at complete peace just singing songs and playing guitar. _"Ready willing and able to lose it all, for a kiss so fatal and so worn, oh its heartache every moment, from the start to the end." _Again I didn't hear anyone come near me and just sit there, it was like I was in an out of body state like when someone goes into limbo, at one moment I'm living my life in a movie, but its no longer a movie its a reality and no one is going to change that, I am at peace for that moment. _"We sense the danger but don't wanna give up, don't wanna give up, oh its heartache every moment, from the start to the end." _

I am now close to the end of the song, and the reality starts to come back to me, not my former reality but the reality of Pandora, I don't have to worry about the cold world I left behind, a world where it was becoming a rotting cesspool of hatred. But I'm done with that world, the only thing I wish to remember is the music and good memories I so desperately cling to. But I want to make new memories, and thats exactly what happened when I finished that song and I opened my eyes. And what I saw was a sight that took my breath away, I saw every Na'vi Adult and Child around looking at me, not only looking at me, but smiling too. When I saw their smiling faces, I couldn't help but feel a feeling I never thought I would have, that feeling was happiness, sure I acted happy most of the time but inside I was so sad,angry, and alone, not to mention I hated everyone who caused my pain, but thats exactly why I loved the Na'vi so much, its because they were what most people would call Angels.

But enough of how I used to live my life, now I have a new life, and so far its going great, then I saw Neytiri walk right next to me and kneel down, **"You can sing?" **Her question made me smile, because all those times I sang a song out loud everyone always told me I sucked at it, but they obviously liked how my voice sounded, **"Well yes, I guess I can." **All of a sudden Jake and Se'la appeared right behind Neytiri, **"You Guess?! Cole that singing was a lot better then most of the music you hear nowadays." **Jake stated that fact and Se'la just agreed with him, she really didn't talk much, after all I'm guessing she was shy, either that or she just was a really quiet person. Anyway so now I guess the clan was starting to like me more since I could sing.

I guess my favorite part of all of it was is that I was making new friends with the kids of the clan, I felt like the entire sad part of my life was gone, but I had no idea what the future was going to hold, nor did I know my past would find me, how the hell it happened I have no idea. But anyway I was enjoying this moment with the clan, after that, when we were all at the bonfire that one night, they all asked me to sing for them, sure it was hard to think of a song I think they would like, I mean most of the music I listened to were rock and metal bands, what songs would they like, but then thats when it hit me, there is no way anyone could hate The Beatles, after all they were one of the greatest bands ever, so I grabbed my guitar and I sang _All you need is Love_. I mean it was hard to sing it like Paul Mccartney, but in the end it didn't matter I heard plenty of applause.

Of course I also hear a hate speech from De'ak, damn when was that kid going to give up trying to get rid of me, and actually start chilling out and having a little fun, what do I have to do to get him to stop being such a whats the word for it? I have no idea what I should call him, ah well I might as well enjoy myself right now, after all I'm making more friends now then I...well ever had.

**Meanwhile back at Wilson high school, Coles old world.**

** "Come on Nikki! Why are we going to this dorm just to find the freak that lives there!" "Bryan Shut up! You know the teacher wants to know why he hasn't been in class lately, besides we should try to be nicer to him, after all his life really sucks here." **I can't believe Bryan was being such a dick, I mean he was one of the Jocks that always ripped on this kid for being different, I mean I heard about how his parents kicked him out of their house, I knew that the kid, Cole must be very depressed with all the crap he takes daily, besides I wanted to prevent another school shooting. Plus Cole was a really nice guy, he never really got into fights unless someone insulted him with a strong insult, or he did it to protect little kids from bully's. My name is Nikki, I'm Seventeen, and I'm in the same class as Cole, I was the first to notice he stopped coming to class, at first they all thought he was busy doing a project he had been working on for days, but those days turned into weeks, and no sign of him.

The school board finally gave me a key to his room so I could see what was going on, unfortunately I had to bring my jackass of a boyfriend with me, because apparently he wanted to go on a date, god why do I date these guys who not only treat others like crap, but they also treat me like crap. So we finally got to Cole's apartment and I noticed that it was for some reason lit up with light, I mean when I usually passed by here it was dark as hell. But why was It so lit up, Cole liked to keep his room dark as much as I knew, but I got my answer when I walked in and I couldn't believe my eyes, what I saw was very similar to the star gates they use in that one tv show, and I saw a screen blinking saying: **Gate Destruction failed: Portal Status: Functional.** **"What the hell is that thing?"** That was obviously Bryan talking, he was a straight D student so he obviously wasn't the brightest bulb on anything. I walked up to it and typed in a command which I hope would work, I asked the computer what was this gates purpose, it answered back: "**The Purpose is to transport a person into a motion picture, or in your words movie." "Then What Movie did Cole go into?!" "Command Unknown, Restate the question." "Fine what was Coles Destination?" "Cole was transported to Pandora in the Movie AVATAR." **

I couldn't believe what I was hearing, it was too impossible, there was no way he could go into a movie, even if he could why would he choose Avatar, why would be choose Pandora? But then I saw a journal right next to the computer, in its pages I read passages about Cole's Love for the Na'vi as well as I saw some drawings, those drawings were professional material, but I now knew why he cose avatar, he had always gotten into fights because the Jocks said that if the Na'vi were real, they would kill them there on the spot, the jocks were exactly like colonel quaritch from the movie. **"Nikki, I'm going to go get the guys, and were going to kill those Na'vi retards." **He had obviously figured out after a while of thinking, especially when I turned the Machine on and it flashed to where Cole was transported to, **"What the hell is wrong with you! Why are you going to kill people for no reason!" "Okay babe, first of all, they aren't even real, second Avatar was a movie for tree huggin hippies, and third, If Cole doesn't think this world is good enough we'll show him what a freak and loser he really is."**

I couldn't believe it, my boyfriend was a heartless son of a bitch, Pandora was Cole's new Home now, and he was going to ruin that for him too. **"Do you have some sort of Vendetta against Cole?!" "Yeah I have a reason, because hes not like us, people who are different deserve to be exterminated." "What the Hell is wrong with you, you sound worse then Hitler!" "Hey your my girlfriend and you will do what I say!" **And then he reached over and smacked me in the face, I couldn't believe it, he was like a different person, he was cold hearted, mean, selfish, and arrogant. **"Well find yourself a new Girlfriend Then Asshole!" **After I said that I kicked him in the nuts and activated the portal again, I knew that he was covering the door, and I knew that if I didn't take the portal I wouldn't survive, after all he was now a mindless killer. So now I jumped with all my might and I suddenly felt an absence of gravity, ZAAAPPPPP. All of a sudden I hit cold concrete, oh my god, it can't be, the Machine WORKED, Cole was a genius, I mean sure I knew it was possible after I saw it in action before because I saw a recording of Cole using it on his computer.

**"Hey Norm, Check this out, there Is someone on the security feed over here." Norm** wasn't paying attention because the Omaticaya clan sent them back to Hells Gate to make sure no one was there, and Norm hated coming back here over and over again, **"Norm get your gun, I think we have an intruder on our hands."** To make a long story short, Norm grabbed his gun, walked through the halls and came across a strange sight, he saw a seventeen year old girl, she was wearing shorty shorts, a tanktop, she had long brown hair, and the greenest eyes you have ever seen. **"Hey who are you!" "Relax, Mr I'm just looking for someone." "Wait, do you mean Cole?" "Yeah you see he wasn't at sch-" **Then she shut her mouth, she couldn't say that he wasn't at school, it wouldn't make sense, but then she came up with an answer, **"Cole didn't come back to the burnt out part of Grace Augustine's School, so I was worried." "Thats Impossible, Cole just showed out of no where, he wouldn't have been at Grace's school, he told me he has never been there."**

So Nikki got into a boring conversation with him, and she made up a bunch of stories too, so they tried to pull up her file, but they found nothing, she was just like Cole, No file, no such existence. **"Okay Ms, We'll let you stay but can I ask, where you got those clothes, everyone is issued RDA Clothing." "Oh these, I umm, I made these." **Norm took that for an answer and just let her be, but now Nikki was shocked, not only had Cole's portal worked, she was on a world most people could only dream of, and now she was away from the one man she thought she had loved.

** I know this chapter was kind of lame compared to the other ones, but I was having trouble deciding what to do with this story and this idea sounded pretty cool, by the way did the one portal finally break down after it was used twice, or did it malfunction again. Will Nikki see Cole, and When will she, will she love?**


	7. Change

Cole was just hanging around Home Tree again but this time he was actually hanging out with Se'la, since the other day one of the warriors attacked him when he was asleep. Of course it took a while for them to find out, and when they arrived at Coles hammock, the only thing they found was the one Na'vi with duct tape over his mouth with a couple of cuts that seem to have been sealed shut by a massive amount of heat, sure the warrior survived, but he wouldn't be moving anytime soon. **"So Se'la, Am I supposed to stick to you like glue, until the clan trusts me?" "Pretty Much, but I'm not your babysitter, I am supposed to be your teacher." "Wait,Wait, Are you telling me I get to learn your ways?" "Didn't I just clear that up." "But one problem, IM HUMAN, I can't do Tsahaylu with anything." "Well Actually Cole we have kind of already solved that problem." **

They both turned to See Norm and Max, but wait a minute there was someone else with them, COLES POV, Who was that girl with them?, wait a minute, OH MY God, I knew her! She was one of the girls in my class, but that was impossible, the portal should have broken down after I used it! But then why was she here, I also noticed that they were carrying a rather large tube behind them on a trailer, but I didn't pay attention to it at that time, after all I needed to find out what the hell Nikki was doing here. So I ran over snatched her hand and pulled her away from the crowd to a private place. **"Nikki, What are you doing here!" "Well I was looking for you and I came across the portal." "But why didn't it break down like I programmed it to!" "The Screen said it malfunctioned, so-" "But did it Break down after you used it." "How would I know?" "The whole point of me building that portal was so I could get away from my old life, and so I could avoid all the jocks back there who were just mindless, cold hearted, arrogant, people." "Yeah, well unfortunately one of those people was my boyfriend." **And with that she turned around and started to run, but she ran into one of the natives and knocked him down.

**"Skxawng!" **She was apparently on top of this Na'vi warrior, when they both looked each other in the eyes, and froze, it took Nikki a moment to realize that she was still on top of him, and she quickly got up and they both blushed, and walked away in opposite directions, then she looked back at Cole who was now trying very hard not to laugh, especially since a minute ago he was pissed off at her, but now it was hard to stay mad at her. **"You know its strange I have never seen De'ak act like that, now if you excuse me, I got to go see what Norm and Max to see what they want." **So Cole ran off to see that Norm was talking to Mo'at with that same Trailer behind them, what could possibly be in it? **"Hey Norm you were about to say something earlier what was it?" **

_**(To one of my reviewers, I already had the idea in mind but I had trouble thinking about how to do it.)**_

"**Oh hey Cole, well we figured since your stuck here on Pandora for the rest of your life, we figured we should have done something to make it easy for you." **And when he said that he took the tarp off the tube which reveiled an avatar body, but not just any body, when Cole took a closer look at it he noticed it had his features, it had his long black hair, along with the Na'vi Braid, it had his same facial features, for some reason it even had some of the scars he got from getting into fights back in his old life. **"Wait, how the hell did you create an Avatar Body for me already, doesn't it take six years for one to fully mature?"**

** "Not anymore, Before Grace died, she upgraded the technology so it could create an avatar body faster, which is how I'm recreating mine right now, you will be able to take it out tomorrow." **And when I heard that news that Norm just told me, nothing else in the world mattered at that point, I was going to be a freaking Avatar Driver, at that point I seriously ran towards a tree, ran up the tree, and did a back flip off and landed on my feet. **"Wow, I'm guessing that was good news for you." "Damn Right it was!"** Then thats when Nikki showed up again, apparently she had already gotten the Ok from Mo'at so she was allowed to walk among the people too. **"Hey, What about me, these Exo Packs really are uncomfortable to wear." "Yeah Nikki, We will get to work on that as soon as mine is done." **Nikki wasn't as excited as me, but I saw a smile develop on her face.

So now that we had gotten that cleared up I had to figure out where the hell they managed to get my DNA for the body, **"Oh that, well when you passed a couple of nights ago, we took a sample of your DNA for the Avatar." **Then since he told me that I had only one thing to do then, I started singing, and the song was Rag Doll by Aerosmith. _"Rag doll, Living in a movie."_ Apparently the Clan gathered again, sure they didn't understand some of the lyrics meanings but they really liked the way my voice sounded. Man life on Pandora rocks, I mean sure De'ak was still a little pissed, but for some reason he decided to cool down a bit, he stopped giving out hate speeches at the bonfires and he actually wasn't missing most of the time.

So anyway since I didn't have anything else to do, since currently I was considered a guest in the home tree, so I decided to help Se'la out, turns out she lost her knife she used for skinning, so of course not only did I get to skin some stuff, she actually took me hunting, but only for two reasons, one she saw how I sliced that one yerik with my sword, and two since one time I was stupid enough to pull pranks on some of the warriors, I had to be supervised to make sure they didn't try to kill me. You know it was strange, I never liked hunting back home, but now for some reason I was enjoying it, or was that just because of the sexy blue body I kept seeing, wait did I really just say that? Oh crap what the hell am I thinking, I shouldn't be thinking stuff like that, the last time I thought about that on earth, the girl could tell what I was thinking and slapped me in the face.

Thank God Se'la didn't know what I was thinking, because if she knew, she would have given me one of her hard slaps, and I thought I was tough enough to take punches from some of the guys back at my old dorm room, but turn that into a Na'vi, its like taking a sledge hammer to the face. So anyway when we tracked down a yerik, I realized that they will run away from Na'vi, and a human if it looks intimidating enough, however I decided to piss it off and get it to chase me so I could get it, unfortunately that plan went down the drain as soon as I saw that the one yerik was part of a herd. And luckily we were able to pick some of them off, I was only able to get two kills, but Se'la beat me and got four yerik, lucckily we had a dire horse nearby and we were able to stack the Yerik on there, but still then I had to deal with Se'la chewing me out when he said what a dumb ass I was when I charged into a herd of Yerik.

Then there was something that I needed to ask her, **"Se'la you always don't seem to see eye to eye with me or Norm, do you, you know, Hate us?" **All of a sudden as if that Question was Taboo, she stopped, the Dire Horse stopped, and I ran straight into her leg. **"Only Some of you." "Wait, you mean the ones that stayed behind, and the ones that didn't destroy Home Tree." **Again she paused, **"Yes, I don't hate you, you are different, but thanks to the Sky People I lost my sister when Home Tree fell." "Oh god, Se'la I'm sorry, I know you probably don't want to talk about it." "No it's okay I'm over it." **She said she was over it, but I saw the look in her eyes, I knew she wasn't over it, but then of course I didn't want to get into that, I never loved my family, all in all, I didn't know what it was like to lose a family member, so I decided not to talk about it with her.

So anyway we got back to Home Tree and she seemed to cheer up as soon as I saw some kids run up to us. Some wanted to see me, and some wanted to see her. Obviously I could tell she was close to a couple of people as I saw some of them were clinging to her like glue. But me since pretty soon I realized, I didn't understand them, I didn't understand their emotions, they treated as if she was a sister, but me since I was never close to anyone, I never understood any emotions, except for, Anger, Hate, Rage, Despair. I didn't understand anything, until now, I was starting to understand emotions. I was right, I was better off here then I was on earth.

**Okay this chapter was not one of my best since this was something I wrote in a minute, and this is so I can get back to work on my other ones.**


	8. My First Day As A Avatar Driver

**"Okay Guys, You all know why I called you all to this Freak's Dorm right?" **Bryan obviously was announcing that to all of his Jock and Racist friends. **"Yeah you said that the guy built a portal into a movie, but why did you call us all here?" "The Answer Is simple, you guys hated AVATAR right."** They all looked at each other and nodded their heads, **"Well Freak Show here, built a portal into that movie, so since this portal won't break down, obviously how about we all go into that movie, and slaughter everyone!"**

That was a good time to mention that there were over eighty people in that small dorm at one time, and all of them had purchased AR 15's from the drug and weapon dealers by the ally way. So of course, since all of these people had serious issues, they hated anything that wasn't human or not like them, which is why they decided to go in and slaughter the Na'vi and Cole, but then of course Bryan had another plan in mind. After all as soon as they killed the na'vi, they could sell the Unobatanium to the RDA, so in a way there was one good thing about that movie, the fact that that grey rock would make him rich, as Shakespeare said in Romeo and Juliet, _There is thy gold, worse poison to men's souls, doing more murders in this loathsome world. _The whole Point of that line was saying on how money was going to kill off the Na'vi, just so Bryan could get rich.

The Selfish Bastard, he was going to kill off an entire race for money, but what did he care, after all he didn't consider the Na'vi real, but think about it this way, if you go into the world of a movie, and you leave your world behind, doesn't that new world become more real than anything else you knew back when you were in your old world. Cole knew that, he knew that nothing in his old world was real, Love, it wasn't real in his world, Hate there was plenty of it, Happiness, there was barely any with all the drugs,alcohol,death, and crime that was going on in the streets. But on Pandora, as a lot of people think, the fictional love of Jake Sully and Neytiri, it was a lot more real then any love the humans had with each other, after all most married couples cheated on each other in the first five years.

But Bryan didn't understand that, none of them understood the emotions or feelings that Cole knew about. So one of the Straight C students among them managed to get the portal to work and send them to Pandora, two men at a time. However even though he could get it working, he couldn't calibrate the controls to send them to the exact position Cole and Nikki had gone through, so it would take some time before they would end up on Pandora, maybe a week, maybe a month. Either way Cole still had time before his enemies arrived. Until then Bryan would be fantasizing about all the money he would make, and how Nikki would beg him to take her back.

** Meanwhile Back on Pandora**

** "Okay Cole we set up the controls, so just relax and let your mind go blank." "Hey Max, As Grace would say, Shouldn't be too hard for you." **Cole was so excited to get into that pod, after all he would finally know how it would feel to be a full Avatar driver, and also since Norm's had been repaired all the way, he was going to get his mind put into his avatar body, but then again there was Max, sure he was going to live with the Omaticaya but he decided he would move into a trailer next to Home Tree that had Link up Pods. So in a way they all would leave Hell's Gate, so Cole relaxed, and only one though went through his head _"Thank You Eywa."_ It was strange at the moment he had his mind transferred he could of sworn he heard a female voice talking to him.

But that Didn't matter now, because all of a sudden, he felt himself waking up in his Avatar body, he felt a surge run through his body. But not a painful surge, the surge a man feels when he gets exactly what he wants. Unfortunately he and Jake shared some certain traits, as soon as he got in his Avatar body, he ran out of the containment area he was in, Max couldn't stop him from leaving.

**"I can't believe this happened Twice!" **Max yelled out as Cole ran out of the Area, although unlike Jake, he wasn't wearing a hospital gown, he was already wearing a loincloth fortunately. But another thing was that Jake and Norm had been waiting for Him by the door, and sure enough they tossed him a fruit, then Norm whispered to Jake, **"Hey Jake, You Know who would know this guy would act like you." "Norm, how the hell did we even know he was going to do that." "Well he May not be a Jarhead, even though he is kind of a hippie, he does have the attitude of the Marines."**

But Cole didn't pay attention to their small conversation, because at that moment Se'la's Ikran landed right in front of him, and before he knew it, she had grabbed his hand, and led them to the training grounds, it was a surprise that Se'la's Ikran could carry both of them. But He didn't have to say that because Se'la finished his thought for him. Anyway so the reason why Se'la had come to pick him up so early was so that they could go on with the teaching process. After All, in the past couple of days, Se'la had become less angry about training him, and became a little more excited, mostly because she really liked his soothing singing voice. So she decided to stop complaining to Mo'at about her problems with Sky People, However Se'la was no easy teacher, even though she was starting to not be so uptight, she never once gave Cole a break from training.

However, he was a lot like Jake, meaning when they tried to teach him to ride a Direhorse, not only did he fall off, but he told the dire horse to stop, and it flung him forward into a tree, which then in turn caused him to fall into a pile of mud. And even though Se'la was trying really hard not to laugh, she couldn't help but let out a giggle each time he fell flat on his ass. Over and Over again, he fell and fell, so finally Se'la decided to let all the laughter out, although she stopped when she saw the look in Cole's eyes, it was a glare, but if you have been paying attention to this story, Cole hates it when people laugh at him, because all of his life people were always laughing at him, which is what made him so angry at his own world.

Fortunately Se'la found out an hour later, so she had realized that she should not laugh at someone who had gone through that much pain in their life. But pretty soon they were interrupted by a scream coming from the east, Se'la and Cole rushed over to find what it was, and they saw Nikki, still in her human form, and she was pinned up against a rock wall by a thanator who stood a couple of feet away. Now unfortunately Cole and Se'la had left their weapons back at camp, well at least Se'la did, Cole gave his sword to Max, after all he had to get Max to make a larger version of it. So when Cole tried to attack, it swung its tail whipping him across the chest, which sent him flying into the air, as well as bruising his chest.

Se'la met the same fate when she tried to help, and just when the Thanator was about to have a nice snack of human jerky, they all heard a fierce war cry from above, and they saw someone who they figured would be the last person they would ever see. **"Wait a minute, DE'AK!!"** That was Se'la yelling that out, because the De'ak she knew would never attack a Palulukan to save a Sky Person he absolutely hated humans, so why was he serving his head on a platter for this one?

Apperently halfway through his jump, he also realized that, but he was still attacking the Thanator with all of his might, in fact they noticed that he had his knife strapped to his chest, and that he was attacking with a...Sword? Ah man talk about a Rip Off! But unfortunately soon after he attacked he was thrown off of the Thanators back, and just when he was about to attack De'ak, it ran off, obviously the wounds made by De'ak were enough to get it to stop attacking. However De'ak was still badly injured in the process, you see there was a reason why Palulukan had an extra pair of legs and claws, it was so they could still attack their prey even when it was on their back.

So in the process, De'ak had been, Cut,Bruised, Broken ribs, blood was everywhere, Nikki was still scared shitless, after all its not everyday you stare death in the face, and you survive, after all the only one who could stare death in the face, and death would back down would probably be Chuck Norris.

So Se'la immediately called her Ikran to the scene, she and Cole grabbed De'ak and put him on the banshee, and cole decided to go on foot to the village, and since Nikki was still in shock, he ended up having to carry her back to the village. After about five minutes, the only thing Nikki could say was, **"That Man, is he going to be all right?" **Of Course Cole Didn't have that much to say, after all there was probably a very high chance that he would die. So the only thing he did say was, **" I don't know, at times like these, you can only pray."**


	9. One Last Man Goes Through

**This following chapter might involve stereotypes, please keep in mind I am not against any race or ethnicity, racism is stupid, so yeah you get my drift. By the way so of my information by be flawed, and these Jocks are based of the skateboarding gang from the Harold and Kumar movies.**

** Again Back on Earth, just as The Jocks went through the portal, a young man was watching them through the door that was cracked open.**

Neko was having a very bad day, he was bullied by the Jocks ever since Cole stopped coming to classes, he was constantly tormented by the Jocks because he was of every Asian heritage, so in a way they kept saying, **"Hey Bruce Lee, Stop trying to start another Vietnam war with America!" **And that was usually the moment they jumped him , he was really sick of all the stereotypes that they were making about his heritage. And then there was the Fact that he was insanely good with every single subject, he supposedly had an IQ of two hundred, which brought in the all Asians are good at math stereotype.

_**"God will those pricks just keep to themselves for once!, oh well once I get my revenge they will all shut the hell up." **_Neko didn't exactly know what his revenge was yet, all he knew was that he was following all the jocks, who for some reason had gathered together, and were heading into Dorm 666. Oh he knew that door, Cole lived there, he remembered because Cole had helped him fight off a couple of Jocks one time. It was kind of strange that his door number was the number of the beast, but then of course he figured he was the only one who noticed. Anyway Neko was a lot like Cole in a couple of ways, he also was an outcast, he constantly got into fights, and he also loved Avatar, it reminded him of his Home back is Vietnam, after all he used to live there until his mother was killed by a herd of stampeding cattle. But the most important thing about him, was that he also stood up for what he believed in.

So in a way, sometimes he didn't care what they thought of him, although he really wished they get there facts right, after all Vietnam didn't start a war with the USA, The USA was trying to stop the spread of communism, so technically based on your Point of view, America kind of started it off. God these jock dick heads were really stupid, they couldn't even tie there shoes without trying to make it rocket science. Anyway back to this, He followed the Jocks to the Dorm, but he didn't enter the Dorm, since he had a policy for privacy, although he soon realized after he heard the speech the Head Jock Bryan gave out, that this was nothing that should be kept secret.

He heard something about going through a portal and killing Cole, he didn't know until he creaked the door a little more, And then he saw an amazing yet shocking sight. In the Dorm room there was what seemed to be a...Star Gate? And the portal was leading right into Hells Gate compound, _**"You have got to be F!#ing shitting me!"**_ These Crazy bastards were trying to go into a movie! What a Laugh, it was physically impossible to do! _**"Wow there is no way this will-"**_ _**ZAAAPPPPPPP!**_

**"You have got to be Kidding me!" **Neko yelled to himself as he saw the Jocks now on the other side of the portal, there was no possible way it could work, but it did. But who built it, could the jocks have-, he caught himself there, the Jocks in Wilson high school were just two marbles rolling around in a tin can. So he rushed into the room to see, that his mind wasn't screwing with him, and that this was the real deal.

_**BEEP BEEP! **_**"Self Destruction failed!" **He heard a computerized voice say those words, Neko took one look at the machinery, and he instantly saw the problem, **"What kind of person leaves the Self Destruct cable unplugged?" **It was a good thing Cole wasn't there, or else he would probably kick the shit out of himself for being so stupid. But Neko should have just let the Cable stay like that he should have just left the room. But no, he had to plug in the cable, and that was the problem, as soon as he did, the Portal cracks open, creating a vortex of energy, and Neko is pulled in. **"Oh SHIT!"**

What happened next, I'm sure is pretty obvious, Luckily he did not land In the same area as the jocks did, but the lucky part was that he was still in Hells Gate. But the only problem was that he was freaking out, he had actually gone into a freaking movie!

_**(Author cuts in the story to say a few words.)**_

_**Hmmmm is it just me, or is there a pattern developing here?**_

** "Shit, Shit, Shit!" **He kept yelling to himself, the only thing he was thinking right now was that he had an exam on Friday and he would totally be late. Of all things to worry about, he one time had been mugged by a group of jocks and had held most of them off, but now the one thing that worries him, is that he will be late for an exam. **"OH SHIT, Why did I plug that Self Destruction cable in? Now I can't get Back!" **Now it was Neko's turn to punch himself for making a simple mistake. **"Hey Guys I hear some noise from over here!" **As soon as Neko heard that voice he knew that it was the Jocks and The Preps. So he could either stand around and fight them or run away, well they had guns, and there were over sixty of them, what option do you think sounded good to Him?

**Meanwhile back at HomeTree.**

**"By Eywa, What the Hell happened to De'ak?" "Well he Tried fighting a Thanator, and things didn't work out to well." **Se'la handed, De'ak to one of the healers, who had saw the bloodied figure in her arms, and she quickly told the other to get some bandages ready, Cole on the other hand, went to go get Max and Norm, since obviously the wounds were too great for Na'vi Healers to heal. Cole was still wondering about the whole scenario, why would De'ak try to save Nikki, did he finally accept the fact that Cole and Nikki were here to stay? No, he was probably doing it to prove to Se'la that he was brave. After all Cole could sense he must have had some feelings for her, but he decided to just ignore that fact, after all he had to make sure De'ak would survive, so he ran as fast as he could to get Norm and Max. And as soon as they heard what had happened, Norm and Max were faster than a Pa'li being chased by a Thanator.

So of course, even they were surprised that De'aks wounds were so serious, and they were even more shocked when they found out he had survived that Thanators attacks, well at least for that period of time. They had to get to work fast if De'ak was going to survive, so they all got out the medical equipment, and went all ER on his ass. Nikki was still shocked from earlier, and every ten seconds she would ask if De'ak was going to be okay.

**Story told from Nikki's Pov**

I couldn't believe it, that one kid had just saved me from that monster, I barely even knew him, and he saved me, no guy had ever done that for me before. Well of course they didn't fight a fictional monster, and get injured in the process. But I remembered back when I was still dating Bryan, when some guys had me cornered, he didn't even help me out at all, he just sat back and watched. I didn't want to recall the rest of that memory, due to the fact I was in the hospital for three months after that. This was the first time I had the feeling someone was watching over me. Of Course, it didn't matter that, that person had blue skin, gold eyes, and was twice as tall as her, he still had guts. But she didn't even know his name, I think Cole and that Na'vi girl had said his name was De'ak but I just couldn't remember. I really hope he survives, I never got to thank him for saving me, and I may never get that chance.

**To Cole's Pov**

I was still Processing what had happened, what was Nikki doing all the way out in the woods in the first place, she should have known it was dangerous, especially since she didn't have an avatar body yet. More importantly, why the hell did De'ak do that, when I first arrived at the new Home Tree, De'ak wanted nothing more than my head on a platter. But now that I mentioned it, I remembered how De'aks attitude towards the Human Presence at the Home Tree had changed since he first got here. In fact it started to change after Nikki showed up, Maybe De'ak was just softer towards Human women, how the hell was I supposed to know. But then again, I remembered how De'ak got chewed out by Mo'at for the way he acted all the time, I think it was because she said that I was allowed to stay, and he thought that I was going to kill them all off. Maybe he changed after he was ordered by Mo'at to change his attitude.

**3****rd**** person Point of view.**

**"Hey Norm lets get some more Gauze over here, we need to wrap up all these cuts." ** They were almost done wrapping De'ak's wounds, they had taken care of his broken bones, the bruises were not a big deal. So all in all, he was all wrapped up, full recovery would usually take four to six months for a human, but the reinforced bones would probably be fixed in half that time, so the full recovery of De'ak would take three months. Of course everyone was relieved, after all he fought a Palulukan, that deserves great respect among the Na'vi, so when he recovered, he would be respected, just like some of the other great heroes of the Na'vi. So Nikki was relieved, at least when he recovered, she could finally thank him for saving her. As for Se'la she was going to scold him for being such an idiot, and rushing in without a battle plan. Cole, well his opinion of De'ak had now changed. When he first met De'ak he thought he was just like the Bullies back home. Always being so selfish, not really doing anything worthwhile, but he was wrong De'ak was better than those guys back home, well at least thats what he thought now, since he still didn't know De'ak that well, he just agreed with himself, that De'ak would still be his rival.

But the look of defeat was all over De'aks body, because everywhere, were bandages,casts, blood, and a lot more things. Of course Norm gave him a very powerful sedative, for the pain, so he was conscious the whole time they were fixing him up. So he was having the time of his life, because he had begun humming to himself, so those drugs were really working for him. So Norm, and the healers took De'ak to one of the resting places, they use for the injured and recovering. So De'ak wouldn't have to worry about falling out of a hammock at who knows how many feet. But as soon as they laid him down, the last thing he said before passing out was, **"These are some really good drugs."**


	10. Another Day

Cole couldn't believe what De'ak had just said, usually only humans would say stuff like that, but he was on a powerful drug, so yeah it was just that talking for him. Still it was pretty hard not to laugh at something like that, a Na'vi acting like Kelso from that 70's show, next thing you know, he'll start growing weed in his hammock. Now Cole realized he was getting a little off topic, so he turned back to Norm, **"Hey Norm, How long will it be until Nikki's Avatar Body is ready?" **Norm turned, and he had one of the weirdest grins on his face, obviously he thought De'ak on drugs was funny, **"Oh that, well it should be ready in two days, its getting prepared in the trailer." "Oh yeah, thats right you left Hells Gate, but did you bring the stuff you need?" **Norm's grin came back to his face, and he opened up a bag, and sure he had the supplies, but he also had some regular human food and snacks, as well as a couple of things for entertainment.

**"Its official, your set for life here Norm, by the way I may want to use your tools later."** Then his grin faded, and he looked at Cole with a concerned look, **"I Know I don't want to ask this, but what do you need them for?" **Cole just rolled his eyes, because he could tell Norm was still not happy about the Prank Wars they had that one day. **"Max screwed up my Sword, and I need to make some modifications." **He seemed relieved that, Cole was using his Tools for his own well being, after all, its not everyday some kid falls out of the Sky and pulls a prank on you. So Cole got his Tools, and he strapped them to his chest, after all he still had to train with Se'la. So he left De'ak, and he got back to Se'la, **"Hey you okay?" **She turned to Cole and said, **"I'm fine, I'm just confused, why would De'ak do that?" "I'm guessing that he knew that Nikki and I, were going to stay here, so he might as well get used to it, and maybe he just decided to be the hero when he saw her being attacked."**

That was the only answer, That they both could come up with, after all as far as they now, De'ak hated Humans, so they started to train some more, enhancing his fighting abilities, and Norm was trying to get the radio out of Cole's bag, when he accidentally dropped the CD player and The Radio, and it lit up, Saying in big Bold letters Play, **"ITS YOUR FUCKING NIGHTMARE!" **When Cole heard that playing he could only think of one thing, **_"Why is Avenged Sevenfold playing right now?" _**All though that distracted her, and he easily pinned her, and he decided to Quote some of the lyrics to the song, **"Fight, Not to fail, not to fall, or you'll end up like the others." **So she was confused why he was telling her that, especially when she was supposed to be the teacher.

**NEKOS POV**

Apparently Neko, was now hiding from the Jocks, but he was also spying on them, **"Hey Dudes, check out these Robot Suits! They Kick Ass!" **Neko knew they had just found the AMP Suits, and he saw that apparently they had all taken a liking to them, except for Bryan who was Eying the abandoned Scorpion Gunships, of course he didn't know how they worked, and he accidentally took off, and he also fired a single missile at a wall, **"Wow, Dude, Hold Your fire!" **Of course Bryan just ended up firing another missile, he apparently could not get the fact they he had to stop pushing the big red firing button, Neko just decided to leave this place, he stole a machine gun from the Armory, while trying really hard not to be seen, luckily he still could sneak without being seen. So he got an Exo Pack and ran out of there, but he realized that where was he going to go, he couldn't possibly go back to Hell's Gate, the Jocks had over run the base, but no Na'vi would accept him, wait, there was a chance that Cole went to The Omaticaya Home Tree, wait but there original one had been destroyed, how did he know where their new one was, if they even had a new one yet, oh well, might as well hijack some sort of Jeep or something.

**Back to Hometree**

It was Night now, and Cole and Se'la Obviously were training very roughly, when they both came back, they were out of breath, bruised all over, and looked like they were about to cough up blood. Of course when Dinner came, they both ate it up like vultures, Cole also got out of his Avatar Body, so he could get another helping, and as soon as he was done, Mo'at asked him for another song, she had gotten really into his singing voice, and Jake was just happy to hear some Earth music. So he dusted off his pants, he picked up the B.C Rich, and started to sing, **"Seize The Day, or die regretting the time you lost, its empty and cold without you here, too many people to ache over."**

Jake knew this song, he had seen the music video for it a long time ago, it was amazing that Cole knew this song, of course Jake Didn't know that the reason Cole knew that song, was because it was from his time. Apparently, The Na'vi people thought it was a song in honor of the warriors that died, but Cole wasn't going to spoil their thoughts for them, **"Ill do anything for a smile, holding you till our time is done, we both know the day will come, but I don't want to leave you."**

Anyway to skip over that part, Cole finished the song, and Mo'at continued on with the Bon fire, and she got Ninat to sing for awhile, Se'la turned to me, **"That song really speaked to me." **I turned to her, **"Really, How?" "It reminds me of when my family died, and I felt so alone, and I needed a reason to live through everyday, or as that song put it, seize the day." **I just patted her shoulder, trying to comfort her, I knew she didn't like talking about her parents death. So after that, it was a regular night, but I kept getting this feeling, that something bad was going to happen.


	11. Nikki Begins

I slept the night in the trailer, my Avatar body was obviously in its hammock, and Nikki's avatar body was supposed to be ready tomorrow. So all in all, I was doing great, my training was going fairly well, I was starting to be trusted by the rest of the clan. Even De'ak stopped acting like such a dick, but he was still kind of rough. And the funny part was that he protected Nikki when she was being attacked by the Thanator, the only reason why is because Mo'at was trying to get him over his hatred of Sky People. But what did I care, hell maybe then life would be perfect here. But for some reason I was having trouble sleeping, so I decided to pop in a KORN Cd. For some reason, music like Korn always made me feel better. So I decided as long as thats going on, I might as well work on the Supersized Sword, it was actually pretty easy to fix the problems that Max had created, so as soon as it was done, I got a Na'vi Male to help me put it right next to where my Avatar body was sleeping. But as soon as I got back and closed my eyes to sleep, the nightmare I had, it was basically my past memories.

**Back At Hell's Gate.**

** "Hey Bryan, I never thought I would say this, but with all this Technology, Avatar was kind of a kick ass movie." **Apparently that was one of the jocks, who had taken a liking to the technology, however Bryan just gave him a death stare to shut him up, apparently Bryan didn't like Avatar at all, even though he did like all the weapons, he just hated the movie. So he decided it would be cool to come and kill the natives in the movie. But when he realized he went through that portal, just how many movies he could have gone into, _**"I could have gone into Saving Private Ryan!" **_Bryan was always a fan of War movies, mostly because he loved to see people get blown to bits. And he loved how even when he saw some of the Germans surrender in the movie, how the Americans shot them anyway.

So now he was pissed, because he had chosen this movie to go into, when he could have gone into so many more. But either way, he was still going to do what he had come here to do, Kill Cole and the Na'vi, and then sell Unobatanium to the RDA. Either way he was going to be rich, so he decided that he might as well enjoy the weapons, so he got into one of the AMP Suits. And at first he crashed it into a wall, but after an hour, he finally got the hang of it. However, that didn't stop the other guys from wondering why they were listening and taking Orders from an Idiot, especially since it was easy for them to get used to the AMP Suits.

**Home Tree Se'las POV**

I was just getting ready to go to sleep, but I had a lot to think about, first off, I had to think about what I was going to teach Cole tomorrow, it was weird I was thinking so much about this Cole Person. But I guess, it was only because I was stuck with him for awhile, so I might as well plan ahead, I had to admit though, having him around was not so bad, he was a pretty good singer. Especially when he sang that one song earlier, it just seemed to fit what I had been feeling lately. But now I felt so much better now that some people can actually understand the pain I have had to go through, I guess I am not exactly over the Death yet.

**The Next Morning**

So I awoke early the next morning, however apparently not early enough, because I saw that Cole was already walking around in his Uniltanryu body. But he was also carrying that large knife that they called a sword, all I knew is that the weapon was dangerous. Anyway, so I ran up to him, and I quickly shoved a fruit in his mouth and we continued with training, for some reason he seemed rather different today, it was if he was angry about something, I only noticed after he seemed to be more aggressive in our training sessions, especially when he almost aimed to kill me with his sword when we were practicing combat.

It was odd, I didn't know what he was feeling, but I was trying to focus on dodging his blows, it seemed he was taking this sword play seriously, and all I had was a knife to defend myself. So of course I had to take this seriously, He thrust ed his sword at my chest, and I quickly blocked and punched his chest, he just seemed to take it, and he grabbed my arm and threw me in the other direction, but I quickly landed on my feet, but I already saw he was running towards me, and he swung his sword sideways, so I quickly bent my back backwards so I would not be sliced. But I saw the opening, and I thrust ed my knife forward. However he saw that coming, and he grabbed my hand, and applied pressure to it, until I dropped my knife, and he pinned me to the ground with the tip at his sword at my neck.

It was then I looked into his eyes, and I saw a mixture of emotions, such as Anger, Confusion, Sadness, Fear, and Aggression. He just told me to get up and finish training, I still didn't know what was bothering him, but I knew that I couldn't afford to piss him off right now. So I told him we were done with combat, so I moved on to teaching him the language, he was fairly good at it, I'm Surprised that he knew so much even though he had never been exposed to it before.

**Nikki's POV**

** "Okay Nikki, Lets run a few more tests before we let you walk." **Nikki was sitting up, looking at her Blue Body, sure it was weird being over nine feet tall and blue, but she liked the way her body looked, so she was mostly admiring all the work done in creating this Avatar, until Norm had run the last tests and they got her some food and clothing, however since she was also going to live with the Omaticaya, she would have to wear the proper clothing. So She scarfed down a couple of Fruit, which she enjoyed immensly, It was like someone had created a mixture of every delicious fruit on the planet, and rolled them all into one. So Then she decided to run around Home Tree for a bit, however she was Closely supervised to make sure she didn't get attacked again, she always seemed like she was more relaxed when running, it seemed to be the only thing that could ever calm her down and even her out.

So on her way back to the center of home tree, she decided to stop by the Healers Cove, and she stopped by to see how De'ak was doing. So she went up to one of the healers, who was actually happy to see her actually, **"Ah, Nik'Ki, its good to see you, after all Mo'at just told me all about you." "Why did Mo'at tell you about me?" "Well, you see, you are to be taught in the healers ways." "A Healer? Me? But I can't stand the sight of blood." **The Na'vi first introduced herself as Ae'lia, and said **"That is why the Tsahik was left you with me, because you are to be taught to control your fear." **After another couple minutes of conversation, Nikki finally gave in and decided to become a healer, **"Ah, Good Good, Because you start today, and you will be helping me take care of De'ak."**

**So now, Nikki Has gotten her job, how will De'ak react to her being there? And Why do you think is the reason Cole Seems so Aggressive?  
**


	12. Memories Of A Different Life

**Okay, I know my grammar isn't that good, and thats probably why people haven't been reviewing...but hopefully this will make up for that.**

Nikki was a little stunned that she found out she would take care of the guy who saved her from the Thanator, it was rather Ironic, he saved her life, now she was going to help him get his back on track. At first she wanted to say that she didn't want anything to do with somebody with injuries that serious, but she figured it would be an insult to someone who was brave...or stupid enough to do that for her.

**"So where is he anyway?" **Nikki finally said after a long moment of silence, the Ae'lia just smiled because she assumed that Nikki was enthusiastic.

**"Hes over there, he is currently on one of the Tawtute Pain Killers, so you will be able to help heal him with ease." **So Ae'lia turned and motioned for Nikki to follow her, obviously there was no way Nikki could have missed that clue, so she started to walk with her until they came to De'ak, who was still a little High on the drugs they gave him, because they saw him looking at his hands as if they were smaller. Which makes you wonder, how many doses of Morphine did they use to make De'ak as high as a kite. **"De'ak, Look its the women you saved."**

De'ak looked up from his hands, and he smiled a really goofy smile, however remember that he was on a huge dose of Morphine, so at this time, he would be happy to see a Nan'tang snarl at him. **"Now what you have to do is simple, we will assist you with some of the more complicated tasks, and until you have proven yourself to us, we will move you on to the next level."**

Nikki just gave her a nod, and they got to work, as Ae'lia said, she helped with the hard stuff, while Nikki only changed bandages and other simple things. She wasn't lying when she said she couldn't stand the sight of blood, because she gave out a little high pitched squeak when she saw that there was some blood on her hands.

** To Se'las POV**

I still didn't know what was bothering Cole, even when we were practicing the language, he seemed Paranoid and Angry, I don't know what was going on with him, sometimes it was as if he would go off into his own world, and when I broke him out of his trance he would get very angry at me and curse in English under his breath. I never did understand some Sky People, but I thought I did understand him a bit, he seemed so non violent when I first met him, but now it was as if he was a completely different person.

So finally I got tired of all of his anger, and I finally asked him what his problem was, and he looked at me with his eyes, and he said, **"I just remembered some of my old memories."**

** "What does that have to do with anything?" **He seemed to get more angry at that statement, and he looked down at the ground for a second, then he exchanged glances between me and the ground and then his Dreamwalker body.

**"Okay, I really shouldn't talk about this, because you lost your family, so your life is ten times more sad then mine-" **I decided to put a finger to his lips to cut him off there, mostly because I wanted him to talk about what was bothering him, plus how he compared his to mine, as if he was saying his life story was important to no one, it made me even more curious.

**"No, Please tell me what is bothering you." **I said with an almost harsh voice

**"Well, you experienced love from a parent, but have you ever felt like that your entire life, that nobody wanted you around, and that you weren't meant for life at all." **His words were chilling my bones

**"What do you mean?" **I just tried to talk hiding the stuttering In my voice.

**"Did you ever feel like your entire life, you should have just put yourself out of your misery and do the whole world a fucking favor?" **What was he trying to say, it sounded as if though he was saying that he wanted to die, but not just that, but he was also thinking about taking his own life.

** "Are you saying you want to die?" **I didn't do a good job at hiding my shock from him that time, because we had never heard of someone who would hate themselves so much that they would kill themselves, especially since he said that it was like everyone wanted him to do it, as if they would enjoy his death. **"No, not exactly anymore, its just that, my whole life back home, everyday I was reminded of how pitiful my existence was, even my parents thought I was pathetic."**

** "Why would they think that?"** My curiosity was getting the best of me, but was it curiosity or shock that was causing me to ask Cole Questions, I didn't know all I know is that I was finding out a lot of stuff I didn't know about Cole, and I wasn't liking what I was hearing.

**"Well, my family they were a bunch of Athletic, Snobbish people, and they expected me to be the same, but I wasn't the same as them, I hated how they lived their lives, saying on how I had to do this to actually be something in my life, and then when I was thrown out of my first school, they loved reminding me how there was no place for losers in their family." **I have to admit, I didn't quite understand what he was saying, all I know is that, I had never known any Na'vi that had ever done that to another Na'vi.

**"At School, it wasn't much different, a bunch of Athletic preppy people, who think they were the center of the universe just because they could run faster then normal people, it was so pathetic." **What he was describing these people as, from what I could understand, these people were absolutely horrible, if one is not gifted with an ability in the Na'vi Culture, then we simply find a job for that person who contributes to the clan. But he made it sound like the Sky People, did not even attempt to help anyone with their life task.

**"So I was bullied everyday, thats when you get beaten by a bunch of people, however they all were just a bunch of kids who thought they could beat someone up, but they never did think that much, so we all ended up in the Healers Ward." **That was horrible, The Na'vi may have had small disputes but it was usually a matter solved by the Tsa'hik, and was almost never an issue, but where was their Tsa'hik that helped them out at these times.

**"Where was your Tsa'hik?"** He just looked at me again with an angry look, **"Our Tsa'hik often sided with the very people I just told you about." **Now this made me angry, no Tsa'hik would side with a certain person right away, they would actually hear both sides of the story until they decided who was the one at fault.

**"Why would they do that?" **He just chuckled a little at that statement, **"Because they were involved in activities that were important to the school, and you take person, and put him with a kid who doesn't get involved with that stuff, who causes trouble at the school, and they choose their word against the troublemakers."**

Then I saw him stand up, and I saw him turn to leave, **"Wait where are you going?"** I asked him a little concerned, because he made it sound like he was going to kill himself, but he simply turned and said, **"Its getting late, Dinner is in a couple of minutes." **Oh thats why he was leaving, he was simply hungry, that filled me with relief, because if he died I would have felt guilty for his death.

**"Just remember this Se'la, no matter how bad Humans may be, there are a few, such as me, who would do anything to do what they believe is right." **And with that, he turned and jumped to the branch and made his way to the Bon Fire, and I kept thinking about what he said, because I realized, that even though he said his life was not as bad as me losing my parents, it seemed it was better to be loved and lose that, then never to have been loved at all.

**I did intentionally steal that line from That 70s show, it just seemed to fit with what I was thinking and feeling at the time, and for some people out there, I am not exactly Emo, I just like writing about Teenage Angst and stuff like that, it really helps relieve stress. Please Review.**


	13. Negotiation

**I was working on this chapter, and I was losing my inspiration for writing it, I felt like no one was reading it, but I logged on, and I saw I had new reviews on this story! So I was filled with determination, and typed this chapter up, this chapter is dedicated to the people who have been keeping up with the story.**

** Neko's POV**

I can believe I stole a armored jeep from the base, it was still a pain because I had to wear this Exo pack because the Jeep didn't have a closed canopy. But either way, I was keeping one hand on the assault rifle and one hand on the wheel, luckily before I took the jeep, I checked the backseat, and I found a whole arsenal of weapons, including handguns, two Kukiri, which for those of you who don't know that is a Huge knife curved to the side, and the best part, I found a ring of grenades. At least if the Jocks figured out something was going wrong and went out into the forest, at least I would be armed. Of course, if they had an AMP suit that wouldn't do me much good.

I just needed to find Cole, he was the only one who could help me, and I had to give him a warning about what was happening. The worst part was that before I ran out of there, I heard a conversation that Bryan was having with another jock, and he said that he was going to call that one ISV back here to to help fight the Na'vi. All I know is that The Na'vi needed to know about that, because even though their were only maybe eighty jocks at the base right now, since they had managed to take control of it, the Humans would come back and start another war.

**Lieutenant Jones POV...on the ISV Venture star back home.**

I still couldn't believe it, those blue flea bitten savages had beaten us, more importantly Parker Selfridge had recently gone into a depression, talking all sorts of rot about how he shouldn't have done that and how it was all his fault. God what a weakling, why the hell did we need to care about some alien race, they were of no use to us, we should have killed them a long time ago. And the worst part about this freaking trip back to earth, was the fact the Cryogenic chambers were malfunctioning and they couldn't be repaired for about a week, so we were stuck floating around with nothing to do, eating some shitty MRE's.

** "You all right Lieutenant?" **I turned to see Corporal Dean Smith.

**"Well Corporal, we got kicked off a moon, I lost a paycheck, parker Selfridge has lost his mind, and the Cryogenic pods are broken, NO I AM NOT ALL RIGHT!"** God, these grunts were so stupid, I swear to god, without us commanding officers they would be totally lost.

**"Geez, all right sir, no need to be such a dick." **I responded with a punch to the throat, the low gravity on the ISV may have softened the blow, but not by much.

And I know that because soon, I saw him holding his neck in pain, and I saw that everyone on the ISV was looking at me with a concerned look, these people should have known by now, that to come across me in a bad mood was a bad idea. So I went over to one of the engineers fixing the Cryo pods.

**"Hey Pencil Neck, when am I going to get to sleep all of this off like a bad hangover." **I said with a slight growl in my voice.

**"As long as It takes Lieutenant, We have had this Conversation five times today, now go away, shut the hell up, and let me work!" **This time I didn't kill the guy, because he was one of the few engineers who knew how to fix the pods and I didn't want to risk hurting the guy. I was just so pissed off, and then the next thing I know I feel a hand grab my shoulder and turn me around.

**"Sir, we have a transmission coming from Pandora!" **Now that news was like sweet music to my ears, because as soon as I heard that, I rushed over to the communications beacon of the ISV, and I switched on the screen and answered the Transmission. And I saw the Transmission was coming from some kid.

**"What the hell is this! Is This a Joke!" **I said as I nearly tore the screen off the wall, they must have been trying to piss me off since obviously everyone was kicked off on Pandora.

**"I assure you Colonel this is no Joke."** The kid said at the other end of the line.

**"Hey, Its lieutenant, get it right you snot nosed brat!" **I yelled through the screen, I didn't care what this kid said, I was still pissed off.

**"Ah, your prone to anger, I like that, anyway if you want proof were on Pandora take a look." **The Kid on the other end of the line managed to show me that he wasn't kidding, and that he was on Pandora.

**"All right kid, explain yourself."** I said, and I watched him smile at me through the transmission, and he tipped his head back, and I saw he was not the only one there, because as soon as he moved, I saw a whole bunch of kids, they looked like the jocks from Animal House, and the reason I said that is because they all had a Jacket with a big W on one side.

**"Well, first my name is Bryan, we are a group that was left behind on Pandora, and as you can see, we have overrun the base."** He just grinned a little more, and I was confused as hell.

**"What about the scientists who stayed behind? What happened to them?" **Bryan just wouldn't stop grinning like a freaking six year old high on crack.

**"They are all part of the Native Na'vi clans now, and if your like me, I say you bring all of your marines back here and help me slaughter the race." **And again he grinned like a moron, and I knew this kid was crazy, but I like the way he thinks.

**"One more thing, get Parker Selfridge really quick." **I was confused on way he was asking me to get Parker for him, but I went and got him, and brought him back.

**"All right, Selfridge is right here, now what do you want with-"** I saw him start grinning and laughing like a kid, and then he stopped the transmission.

Selfridge turned to me with a confused look on his face, and he said, **"What the hell is that kid smoking?" **

I just told him we were going back to Pandora, and that he should order the ISV to turn around, but he refused to do it obviously the dumb ass was still feeling guilty over nothing, so I punched him in the gut. **"How about now you little weasel!" **

He just got up again, saying on how he didn't want anything to do with this anymore, of course his logic didn't agree with my fists, and if found myself delivering another punch to the face, and I could feel his nose break. **"Come on, this is our chance to make money, and your screwing it up!" **

Again he refused, saying the exact same thing he just said, and well, I got tired with his behavior and I delivered one more punch to his face, another to his ribs, and one more to the chest. And I guess he finally got the message and he told me he would order the ISV pilots to turn it around back to Pandora, and my mother told me that solving problems with force would never work.

**Bryan's POV**

**"Bryan, why did you just flip out when you saw Selfridge?" **I heard Kyle say as I was grinning like a child.

**"Dude, Selfridge is played by the same actor who played in Public Enemies! He is one of my favorite actors of all time!" **I couldn't stop but grin at the fact I had practically just met Giovanni Ribisi, well technically not him in person, but one of his characters. Either way I was still happy.

**Neko's POV**

Just freaking great, I didn't bother to check to see if the jeep had enough gas before I left, luckily there were extra gas cans in the back seat of the jeep, but due to the fact that this Jeep was twice the size of a Military style hummer, the Gas cans were Big and Heavy. And I swear to god, my back was going to snap in two just trying to lift the damn thing. And sure enough as soon as I lifted it, I dropped it on the ground right on my foot. And I yell out in pain, yelling out words in different languages. However I soon got a hold of myself, and ignored the stinging pain in my foot, and used my anger to lift the can up, which is really amazing how strong I was when I was angry.

So I fill the gas tank in the jeep up and I put the can back in the back, whoever thought it was a good idea to have huge gas cans was a real asshole. All I know is that I had a full tank of gas, a damaged foot, and less time to get to Cole. It was strange how I was thinking about he was the hero of some story, man I was making it sound like we were all just characters in some guys story. Wait I should get a hold of myself, how stupid would that idea be?


	14. Thoughts

_** I have decided I am going to try to update as soon as I can on my fan fics, with all the Homework I have to do, sometimes its hard to find time. But anyway, this chapter is rated T-M, mostly because when I was writing this chapter, I was listening to KoRn's song "Daddy", and it inspired me to write this chapter the way it is. **_

_** Oh, and Cole's parents are not based on my parents, NOT EVEN CLOSE. By the way, what exactly do you think about De'ak?  
**_

_**His entire family is NOT based on mine, ALSO I AM NOT TRYING TO INSULT ANYONES MUSIC, BUT THATS JUST HOW I FEEL.**_

_**Oh and i realized i put the lyrics from Falling away from me in the first update, so i switched it with the Lyrics from Daddy  
**_

_**Enjoy**_

_**

* * *

**_

Cole was currently sleeping in the bunk of the trailer where he slept when he wasn't in his Avatar Body, he figured there was no point in making his human body sleep in a hammock also, after all it would suck if he would have to get up in the morning, walk all the way to the trailer and then link up. That would just be annoying, but he also had a problem with sleeping in the trailer, it always reminded him of his life back home, back when he used to live with his parents.

**FLASHBACK**

Cole was listening to some of his favorite songs on his computer, when he noticed that he saw his Parents Hummer pull into the driveway. He loved the look and design of the vehicle, but he hated how they wasted gasoline and released exhaust into the atmosphere. Of course his parents didn't give a shit about nature, that was one of the many things Cole and his parents disagreed on. Another thing was his taste in music, while his parents listen to Hip Hop, Pop, and rap. He was more of a metal head, he just saw no point in their music, most of the people they listened to had no talent whatsoever, for example, one of the artists they listened to, she had a normal singing voice, but she butchered it with all the beatboxes in the songs. Not to mention they all had lame lyrics, he preferred music where the Bands wrote about actual experiences they had in their lives.

Which is why he was currently listening to KoRn's song Daddy, it was a messed up song, but the raw emotion that Jonathan Davis channeled into it was amazing, Cole still had trouble listening to the part where he starts crying without crying himself. He couldn't relate to the songs lyrics, but damn it, sometimes he felt that way. Then he saw the door to his room open and as usual, his father was pissed off, wearing a sleeveless shirt, and sporting Fake Dog Tags, apparently he liked the idea of carrying around fake dog tags on his neck, because he thought it earned him some respect, but all in all his dad was just a Rich prick with too much money.

**"Don't tell me your listening to that crap again?" **He yelled into the room, obviously referring to how he was listening to Korn.

**"Yes I am, go away!" **He quickly snapped back, obviously annoyed with his father.

**"Don't you disrespect me Boy!" **His father started to walk towards him.

**"Whose the one whos being Disrespectful Dumb ass? Your the one who barged into my room acting like a Jackass." **He didn't get to say anymore, because he soon felt his father punch him in the jaw.

And that triggered Cole to attack back, punching, clawing, even biting the man in front of him. Of course, his father may have had size, but he didn't have speed, so Cole managed to punch him in the face, and leave a huge bite mark on his arm.

**"You Little Shit!" **His father then kicked him in the stomach, and as soon as Cole dropped, he kneed him in the face. Therefore causing Cole to cough up blood.

_**"I HATE YOU, I FUCKING HATE YOU, SON OF A BITCH, YOU FUCKING RUINED MY LIFE! " **_He heard Jonathan Davis singing in the background.

He then saw his fathers footsteps go out of the room, but not before he spit right in Cole's face.

**"Now get up, you little Jack-Off, Your Brother just won a football game, and we aren't going to let your bitch attitude ruin it, now get up or I will beat the shit out of you." **He heard his father say as he left the room, when his back was turned, Cole flipped him off.

Great, now he had to deal with both of his parents saying how proud they were of their Favorite child, well favorite next to Cole and his sister. Come to think of it, Cole and His sister were the two in the family who never got any attention, so he had a strong bond with his sister. But then of course she was already sent off to Boarding school, so he never got to see her anymore.

God, why the hell were Sports so important to his family? His Dad never made it to the NFL, his mom dropped out of college, but yet somehow they still considered it their lives. And then there was the fact his dad worked as a sports announcer or something, Cole really didn't give a shit about his father so he never payed attention to what his father did at work. As for his Mom, well she was practically Satan's Mistress, she was not only incredibly Whiny, Spoiled, Rotten, Cruel, Selfish, but she was practically the female version of his dad.

**END OF FLASHBACK**

Cole woke up in a flash, he hated when he dreamed about his old memories, it just made him feel like a piece of shit. Mostly because thats what his family called him all the time, its too bad Cole Forgot about his sister back in his old world. He could have brought her along, she was pretty much the same as him, except she had an easier life before their younger brother was born. And then all the attention went towards him, it didn't matter that Cole and his sister Jane excelled in Physics, their brother Corey passed math with a D+. It was so unfair, how his brother was the favorite, it was like that time him and his sister got stuck going to one of their brothers games, and the only thing their parents did was brag and brag about Corey.

He got depressed, because he realized that the only person who really meant something to him in his old life was gone forever. How could Cole not think of her, sure he didn't know what her thoughts were on Avatar, if she was going to go into a movie she would have chosen something like Tenacious D in the pick of destiny. It was an okay movie, but Cole was more of a Sci-Fi fan.

So Cole, decided that since he couldn't sleep, he was going to go out for a walk among Home Tree, he knew that it was dangerous to go outside the perimeter, so he was going to just walk among the roots and such. Sometimes he still wondered if he had made a mistake coming here, that if his presence here was going to make things worse, or if it would be the greatest thing that ever happened to him.

He had looked at some of the most depressing stuff in his life, he had completely forgotten about his sister back in his old world. But its not like he could go back now, after all, it would be hard to build a portal out of a movie, after all, he knew he didn't want to go back. But he really wished he had taken care of a couple things before he came here. But he knew he shouldn't regret what he just did, after all he wanted to come here, he wasn't going to start acting like he didn't.

So he walked around, envying the beauty of this place, it was even better then the movie made it look. But then of course the fact that he was actually in the movie helped that fact. So he was starting to feel happier already, after all plants always seemed to calm him down. Maybe that was why he was so fascinated with Pandora, after all there was not a place on this planet that wasn't covered in plants, well except for maybe Hells Gate.

But he decided he wanted to listen to some music to help get his mind off of things, so he got out an Ipod, and he put the ear buds in his ears, and sure enough it started playing one of his favorite songs, _The Nobodies, By Marilyn Manson._ So of course he couldn't help but start singing softly to himself, but he didn't know that only a couple meters away, someone had awaken and was listening to him.

_**De'aks POV.**_

I was now fully awake, the tawtute women had left me long ago, after she was done treating me. I had to admit, I may have hated the tawtute, but this one just made me want to calm down. I did not know why, but something about the way her eyes looked at me, just made all my anger disappear. But that was beside the point right now, I heard a voice singing in the background, and I knew it was obviously male, so I looked in the direction it was coming from, and I saw the Tawtute male Cole walking around. At first I was angry, but then I saw he was the one singing, I didn't know what the song was, all I know is that it was very depressing.

**"We are the nobodies, want to be somebodies, when were dead, they'll know just who we are." ** He heard Cole singing it with some sort of creepy voice, and he was a little frightened.

He was officially creeped out, but he heard the songs lyrics and he didn't understand the songs original meaning, but he knew it sounded like someone wanted to die and they thought that was the only way they would ever get noticed by anyone in the world. All he knew is that he wondered if the sky people wrote songs about how they felt and if thats what Cole was singing about just then.

**At Hell's Gate, Dallas POV.**

Sorry I don't believe I have been introduced, my name is Dallas, I was one of the Jocks who came here with Bryan, at first I was okay with coming here to kill the Na'vi, but as soon as I got here and we fiddled around with the technology, and I saw Bryan struggling to fiddle with some of the AMP suits. I realized something, why are we taking orders from an idiot, and more importantly did I even want to kill the Na'vi or did I just want to play with the Technology. After all, it was pretty awesome with all the advanced weapon systems and such, plus how cool was it that I got to fly a Scorpion Gunship, of course as soon as I tried it, Bryan totally wrecked the chopper, and he nearly killed us bu firing a missle.

But still, when I was flying that gunship, I felt free I don't know why, but for some reason I felt like nothing in the world mattered. I mean hell, killing the Na'vi didn't even seem like a good idea anymore. I just wanted to fly a gunship, hell I had gotten rid of my regular clothes in exchange for a flight suit and aviator sunglasses. I don't know why, but it just felt so right, either way killing the Na'vi didn't seem like a good idea anymore.


	15. Decisions

**_Yeah i was having a little trouble writing this chapter because i forgot some of the things i wrote about in the other chapters, but i still managed to get this one done, as for the character Dallas, well hes basically going to be another character that actually gets some spotlight. So as for Neko, well hes still having trouble finding the Omaticaya.  
_**

**_Anyway enjoy the new chapter, tell me what you think.  
_**

* * *

De'ak was just listening as Cole kept singing songs to himself, he wasn't sure what the new one was but it sounded depressing.

**"Day is here fading, thats when I would say, I flirt with suicide, sometimes kill the pain." **He was still singing to himself.

De'ak wasn't sure what suicide was, but it sounded bad if Cole was singing about it, he was still confused on why he was singing about depressing things in the first place, but either way he was going to go back to sleep now. After all whatever that stuff in the needle was, it was making me very sleepy all the time.

**Meanwhile back in Cole's Old World**

** Cole's Sister Cara's POV**

Cara was just walking through Augustana's halls again, ever since she got into the university all she had time to do these days was work on school. Not to mention the fact her parents kicked her out of the house for being different, so she really had no reason to go back home. So she just put her key in her dorm room, and she saw that a half naked guy just walked out of the room. Oh great, her roommate just got laid again, she rolled her eyes and walked in.

**"Hey Jane, who was it this time?" **She asked the limp body laying on the bed.

**"Oh, that was my new boyfriend Jon." **The body replied with a muffled voice.

**"Well last month it was Bill." **She replied with a laugh, of course Jane didn't mind answering back.

**"Well, he was a dick, so what are your plans for next week." **That actually got Cara thinking and she reached into a picture in her bag.

**"Well, maybe next week, I'll go visit my brother." **She said while looking at a picture of them at a Rob Zombie concert.

**"Which one, the one who is a asshole, or the one with the long hair and a nice body." **Jane said with a wink.

**"Good god Jane, hes a little too young for you." **She said back while a little disgusting.

**"What I like long hair, anyway so why did your parents kick him out of the house?" **She said while trying to act serious.

**"The Same reason they kicked me out of the house, for being different." **She said with a sad look on her face.

She decided she needed to rest a bit, so she collapsed in her recliner, and turned on her laptop. She was going to try to see If Cole was on Facebook, usually he was always on, so it wasn't usually a problem. But then as soon as she logged in, she noticed that he was not online, and she checked his last login, and that was a week ago. Weird, usually they liked to chat after classes.

**"Hey Cara, you know my parents kicked me out of the House for being a Nymphomaniac, so I guess I can understand how you feel." **Jane said while acting serious but joking around at the same time.

**"Yeah, but your parents actually liked you until then, with me and Cole its a bit different." **She said, while also checking her AOL account to see if he had sent her an E-Mail.

**"So how is your brother doing? I've never really asked you that." **Jane walked up to Cara and her laptop.

**"Well he hasn't been online for a while and he didn't send me an E-mail, but he is probably okay, hes probably still watching the Avatar Collectors Edition." **She smiled remembering how happy he was when he waited outside for two days at Blockbuster to get a copy.

**"Is that why you have all these paintings of the Na'vi?" **Jane asked while looking at the wall of paintings.

**"Yeah, he really went into detail on them, so I keep them since they remind me of him when hes not around." **She stood up and gave Jane a painting of a Na'vi couple holding each other on the Iknimaya mountains.

**"This is probably my favorite." **She told Jane with a smile on her face.

**"Wow, this is really good, plus its heart-warming, you know, if your brothers Emo, why would he care so much about this movie." **She asked with a semi confused look on her face.

**"I don't know, all I know is that he became obsessed with it, I liked the movie too, but he changed his entire way of thinking over that." **She said while still looking at the painting.

**"Hey can I come and meet your brother when you go next week?" **Jane asked while gripping the painting.

**"Sure, just don't piss him off, plus we'll have to leave early since his boarding school is far away from here." **She was just glad she wasn't going to go see Cole alone.

**Back on Pandora.**

Cole was actually feeling a little better today, so he got ready to get in his Avatar body, however when he got up, he smelled the air around him, and he realized he smelled like crap. So he decided to use the trailers shower first. Sure the water was cold, but considering the fact it was always warm on Pandora he was okay with it. Plus for some reason whenever he walked around in the middle of the night listening to music, he always felt better, he still didn't know why.

When he finally finished showering and got into his Avatar Body, he saw that Se'la was already waiting for him. And for some reason she had a weird look on her face.

**"Uh Se'la, why are you watching me?" **He asked while trying to get out of his hammock.

**"I'm making sure you don't do anything stupid."** She replied while playing with her fingers.

**"Se'la , if this is about my suicidal thoughts again, I already told you, I'm fine." **Cole said while making it seem like it wasn't a big deal.

**"I know, but I can't help but worry." **She said as honest as she could.

**"Oh, um, Ok Thanks." **Cole didn't know what to think the only person who ever worried about his was his sister.

But now, Se'la was saying that she was worried about him? It was all just completely new to him, usually people back in his world don't give a shit about other peoples problems. Hell he remembered when he was still attending Wilson High School, he remembered when a couple of the jocks at the school threw a party when a student they didn't like committed suicide. Thats another reason he hated the jocks, because they loved it when people died. Thats also the reason why he always managed to get into fights with them, mostly because they were all a bunch of Dumb asses.

So it was going to be another regular day of Cole's Na'vi training, of course he was still having some trouble understanding other people. But other then that he was doing okay.

**Nikki's POV**

It was a regular day for me, I was helping De'ak with his wounds as usual, but this time he actually didn't remain quiet and drugged the whole time. In fact he actually decided to ask me a question.

**"Nikki, what is suicide?" **I looked at him with a shocked look on his face, its weird that he didn't know.

**"Why do you ask?" **I asked, because obviously I wanted to know what his reason is.

**"I heard Cole mention that word in a song he was singing." **That confused me, Cole was singing about suicide?

**"Well, Suicide, its like murder, but its when a person murders himself." **I explained in the most simplest way I could.

**"Does that mean Cole wants to kill himself?" I** was still confused on why he was asking these questions.

**"Well, I think he sings songs like that, because it makes him feel better about himself, or maybe its just something that helps gets his mind off things." **It seems that was enough to satisfy De'aks curiosity.

**"All right, this doesn't mean I like you sky people though." **He said very quickly so I I didn't think he cared about us or any human.

I just rolled my eyes and touched a little harder on one of his wounds then necessary, which caused him to hiss back at me, but I gave him an innocent look and for some reason he calmed down immediately. So she continued to wrap his wounds in bandages and such, luckily she avoided the broken bones, he was also healing very fast for some reason. His cuts were gone, so the only major problems were the bones that were broken. But in a month or two, he would be fully recovered, Nikki had to admit, De'ak was kind of funny was he was trying to act serious.

**Dallas POV**

Oh great, this was perfect, that dumb ass Bryan nearly blew the whole base up, apparently he got a hold of some advanced C4 and almost detonated the freaking explosives! However he claimed that he had no idea what they were, god I swear to god, as soon as that Lieutenant Jones guy gets here. Hopefully he will make sure Bryan isn't in charge of us anymore. Well, either way I need to calm down, and I decided to take a flight in my Scorpion, apparently over the past couple of days, I had grown to enjoy flying the gunship. So I got in my flight suit and flew out of the hanger, I decided I wasn't going to fly far from hells gate, but enough so I could see some of the forest. I had to admit I wasn't a big fan of plants, but come to think of it, I had to admit the scenery was breathtaking.

Besides anything was better then having to deal with Bryan, all I know is that his constant whining was starting to annoy me. He was always complaining about how all of us were incompetent to be soldiers, what a dick, he was the one who couldn't pilot an AMP suit or anything else. However he stopped complaining about that when one of the other jocks punched him, of course then they both started fighting in the middle of Hells Gate.

It was kind of ironic, he was the one who brought us into this world, well technically if you think about it, Cole was the one who brought us here. Even though technically we just came across his portal into this world. I'll admit, I didn't like Cole at first, but now that I'm in this world, I actually wanted to thank him. After all, how cool is it piloting one of these Gunships.

Come to think of it, when I first came to this world, I did not think I would enjoy, but I just loved all the new technology now. So I guess he wasn't as big as a freak as I thought, after all, I decided to stop being such a dick to everyone at school after a couple of people committed suicide because of the constant bullying. All the other Jocks celebrated their deaths, but I didn't even want to think about it, to think that their death's could have been my fault, I will never be able to forgive myself for that.

Thats it, I won't kill the Na'vi, I refuse to, maybe I can find the location of a trailer that is parked somewhere on Pandora, I just had to be careful, I had read about some of the other creatures on this planet, and now I knew that death was on every corner. But for now, I was returning to Hells Gate, after all, I don't think I was going to leave without supplies I can use.

I don't know why I decided to change my mind, but its like when I'm piloting this Scorpion, I can hear someone speaking through the controls telling me what I'm planning to do is wrong. I know it sounds crazy but thats just what I hear every time I fly in this thing.

**Lieutenant Jones POV**

Well, I had to admit, I was in a good mood, sure it was going to take us awhile to get back to Pandora, at least a week or two to get back. But other then that I was glad that those people managed to take over the base. I still was confused on how they managed to take over the base. Sure that one kid said that the scientists abandoned it to become part of the native clans. To be honest it was believable, the kid looked too dumb to pull something like that off anyway. Either way, I was not in a bad mood, so I decided to go get some MRE rations, they may not taste that good, but I didn't care.

**Neko's POV**

Well, I decided to take a rest, I was still having trouble finding Cole and the Omaticaya clan, but I think i was getting closer to finding them, after all I had picked up a digital map of Pandora that I found back in Hells Gate. And I already ruled out a couple of locations that they could have been in, but then of course Pandora was a huge planet, finding Cole was going to be like finding a needle in a haystack. But then of course, there was always the forest around me that always managed to calm me down. I had to admit, getting lost in this forest wasn't so bad as long as there weren't any deadly plants or creatures around. I had come across a couple of viper wolves, but I didn't bother them and they didn't bother me. Either way, i was lucky to be alive, after all when i first saw Avatar, Colonel Miles Quaritch said, **_"Every living thing out there wants to kill you."_**


	16. Partnership

**_Sorry it took me so long to update, i have just been busy a lot, so i haven't gotten time to write the new chapters for some of my fan fics, but i hope you enjoy this chapter._**

**_To be honest, i was currently running on AMP energy and whatever else i drank, so i was a little tired when i wrote this...and i will...probably...pass out...in a couple of..._**

**_ZZZZZZZZZZZZZ_**

* * *

**Dallas Point of view**

I was still flying in my scorpion gunship looking for a trailer I could use to hopefully get away from the other guys. After all I had decided I didn't want to be any part of their dumb ass crusade. So I was just going to get away from all of the idiots back at Hells Gate, but if I couldn't find an abadoned trailer, I guess I would be stuck going back to that place. All of a sudden I heard a voice over the radio.

**"Hey Dallas! Get back to base!" **Dallas just rolled his eyes at the voice of Bryan.

**"Hey this is my flight time, so blow me!" **He said back while piloting across a cliff.

**"THATS AN ORDER! GET BACK TO BASE!" **Dallas was pissed off, considering the fact that he had just been ordered around by the dick head.

**"Who the hell are you to give me orders? Who died and made you pope!" **He yelled over the radio, waiting for an answer.

**"I brought you here, and I am the best out of all of you!" **He said while Dallas was just laughing on the inside.

**"Really? In case you haven't noticed, we are all better pilots then you! So go fuck yourself!" **He said as he switched the radio to a different frequency.

_**"Okay, I'll have to hide now, considering the fact I probably pissed him off, but I read the guide of these gunships, they have air filters inside them, as well as spare exo packs...wait what the hell is that down there? Its moving fast." **_He thought as he saw some metal object going at high speeds.

* * *

**Neko's Pov**

I decided to start to slow down a bit, since some of the junk in the back wasn't fastened down tight enough. So I decided that I was going to stop for a bit and fasten some of it down. This was not good, I had no idea how long I had been out here, but so far I was still having trouble finding Cole, and the worst part was that those dumb ass jocks were starting to get the base started up again. So this was not good, I had already been over half of the area that the RDA covered according to this map. Where the hell were they? It was like that time when I was trying to find my science book over all of my trash and other books.

All of a sudden I heard what sounded like chopper engines, and I looked up and I noticed that there seemed to be a scorpion gunship approaching. So the first thing I did was panic, and I tried to get back in the jeep but I kept dropping or using the wrong keys to open the door. Which really sucked because now it was landing really close to me, however I couldn't see the pilots face due to the fact that he was wearing aviator sunglasses and a flight suit.

**"Damn it!" **I yelled while I finally got the door opened and pulled out a gun and pointed it at the pilot who had now jumped out of the chopper.

**"Stay back!" **I yelled as he just held up his arms.

**"HEY WOAH! DON'T SHOOT!" **The guy said while holding up his arms, surprisingly this was not the reaction I was expecting.

**"What the? Aren't you one of the jocks who came here?" **I asked while aiming the revolver at him.

**"Well yeah-" **All of a sudden I pulled the hammer on the gun back by reflex.

**"WOAH! Don't Shoot! Just hear me out!" **He yelled while he pulled off his sunglasses and I saw who it was.

It was Dallas, he was actually one of the Jocks who never took part in most of the beatings I got, mostly because he had actually gotten some sense into his head when he realized people were dieing because of him.

**"Why should I hear you out?" **I asked while lowering the gun a bit.

**"Well, because I don't want to work with those guys back there anymore." **I was so shocked that I actually dropped the gun, then I saw him sit down on the scorpion.

**"Are you serious? But I heard you say you wanted to kill the Na'vi." **I said while pulling out my two knives from earlier.

**"Well at first I did, but then I changed my mind." **I was getting closer with the knives to make sure he didn't try anything funny.

**"What exactly do you mean?" **I said while letting myself calm down a bit.

**"Well, after I came here, and saw this new technology, well I knew it was awesome, and I just fell in love with flying around in this baby right here." **He said while tapping on his gunship, which had a raven painted on the side.

**"Plus there is one more reason." **At this point I was surprised that he used a word like love, but I got past it.

**"What is that reason?" **I asked while I noticed he got a semi pissed off look on his face.

**"Because the guy who brought me here is a IDIOT!" **He yelled the last part out, which made me shiver a bit.

**"Which idiot? There was a lot of idiots back there." **I noticed he chuckled a bit at that joke, which surprised me even more.

**"Well, you know who Bryan is right?" **I flinched at the name, because I knew that name all too well.

Bryan was one of my main tormentors, even though I studied martial arts, its hard to beat a guy when he calls his goons on you. Which is why I sometimes got my ass kicked around him because he was too chicken shit to fight by himself, but now I wanted to hear what Dallas had to say now.

**"Oh Please tell me how he is an idiot." **I said with a grin on my face, but Dallas's tone was very serious.

**"Well, that idiot has almost killed us all on multiple occasions!" **He yelled while punching the ground a bit.

He then started to explain all the incidents that had happened back at Hell's Gate, and how Bryan had almost detonated the whole base with C4, and how he was firing missles at him when he was trying to fly a scorpion gunship. And then he started talking about Bryan was trying to act like their superior, even though he pretty much sucked at everything that they had gotten used to.

**"So basically, Bryan is trying to say he is better then you, while he completely is a delusional asshole?" **I said while he just nodded his head.

**"Yeah, and since I didn't want to deal with his shit any longer, I decided to try to find an abandoned trailer or something, I just need to get out of there." **I was now sitting right by him, and I had a hand on his shoulder.

**"Well, you could help me find Cole." **I said while he looked up at me.

**"Speaking of him, do you know why he built the portal into this movie in the first place?" **He asked while he was fooling around with a marine Ka-bar.

**"Well, no offense, but I think it was because he wanted to get away from all the ignorant people in the world." **I said, while he just nodded his head.

**"None taken, but we'll talk about that later, for now, lets try and find Cole, because Bryan is trying to plan an attack on him, and he called the RDA, so they will be back in a week I think." **He said while I just told him I already knew.

**"I Know, but one more thing...how does it feel to pilot that thing?" **I said with a grin on my face, and he just grinned back. Then he got in the cockpit.

**"Great, but I'm not letting you pilot Raven here." **He said while he got ready to take off.

**"Well, I guess I was wrong, your not such an asshole after all." **I said while I got in the Co-Pilots seat.

**"I was an asshole, but I don't want to be like that anymore." **He said as we started to take off.

**"Lets go find Cole!" **He said as we took off to search for him.

* * *

**COLES POV**

Cole sneezed when he was trying to skin an animal from a hunt he just went on. Se'la was the first one to say something after that.

**"You Okay?" **She said while helping him skin the Yerik.

**"Yeah, I'm sure someone is just talking about me somewhere." **He said while she shot him a confused look.

**"How do you know?" **Cole face palmed, he should have known the Na'vi didn't know about some weird human beliefs.

**"I don't, its just an old saying that if someone is talking about you, when you are not around, then you sneeze, hence why I said someone must be talking about me." **He said trying to explain it to Se'la.

**"No offense, but that is a silly belief." **Se'la said while pulling the hide off of the Yerik.

**"Oh you would be surprised at some of the silly beliefs humans have, but I don't feel like explaining them." **I said while I was helping prepare the meat for tonights dinner.

**"Which reminds me, since you have gotten your first kill, you will be heading up Iknimaya soon." **That made my blood freeze at the thought.

**"Are you okay, Cole?" **She said as she waved her hand in front of my face.

**"Yeah, just a little nervous." **I said, while she shot me a small grin.

**"Whats so funny?" **I asked her, when she started to giggle a bit.

**"Oh, its just that, you do plenty of life threatening stunts all the time, and you are afraid to do this." **She said while looking at the irony of it.

**"Thats different, thats just me being stupid, this is a life or death situation." ** I said while trying to get him mind off of some of the Jackass stunts I had done in the past.

**"Look, I was nervous my first time too, but you just got to turn off your brain and let your heart guide you." **She said while placing a hand on my chest.

**"No offense, but I don't see how I can do that." **I said while I finished preparing the Yerik.

**"The Answer will come to you when the time comes." **She said while walking away, leaving me to carry the yerik.

_**"Man, no offense Eywa, but that sounds like a magical pile of fortune cookie bullshit." **_I said while rolling my eyes, and carrying the Yerik to the cooks of the Omaticaya.


	17. Iknimaya

**_Okay, so i got around to update this, and i decided i have got to try to get some of my fan fics done in the next two years or so, so i might be updating more lately, I'm not completely sure yet...but anyway i had a little bit of writers block when it came to this story...actually with a lot of my stories, so I'm not sure when the others will be updated, but either way i am gonna try to update a little more. Oh yeah and I'm still going over possibilities to how this might end so I might write multiple versions of the chapters but all with a different ending. So I'm not exactly sure how i will end this, all i know is that Cole is getting some new allies soon, but I'm not sure when._**

**_Im not sure how long the chapters will be either. But anyway enjoy the update and I will try to write some more...please review  
_**

* * *

Cole and the others were heading up Iknimaya, after a couple of days of waiting and hunting, Cole was finally going to get his Ikran. Of course when he heard about that, he decided to hide from the hunters because he believed he wasn't ready. And Se'la spent an hour trying to find him, and she had to drag him back and make him go to Iknimaya. While all the time he was having a Nervous Breakdown on the way up, especially since the only thing they gave him that was even close to a weapon was a freaking VINE!

So Cole was starting to wish that he hadn't quit smoking or else he would have gone through three packs by now. Either way, nothing was enough to get the thoughts off of his mind, on one hand he was excited that he was going to get his own Ikran and he would be able to fly freely, but on the other hand was the fact that the Ikran could possibly bite his head off. Yeah, how do you stop thinking about stuff like that? The answer is you can't.

Se'la was trying to get him to calm down, because she noticed how freaked out he looked. Of course her talk about how big the Ikran's teeth were wasn't exactly helping out a lot. And all of the other hunters were trying to hide their laughter because they thought it was funny how Cole looked when he was scared, he kind of looked like a wet kitten. But anyway back to the story and what is currently happening and what is currently causing Cole to wage a war inside his head.

They had finally reached the top of Iknimaya, much to Cole's relief and dismay. And they saw all the ikran that were snarling at them all as if they were looking at a prized piece of meat. Either way Cole was freaking out and he was praying that he would not go first. Of course fate has a sense of humor and it can suck at times. Because the lead hunter who saw how Cole was reacting to the whole ordeal got an evil grin on his face and decided to be an asshole.

**"Cole will go first." **And as soon as those words left his mouth, Cole suddenly face faulted, and starting yelling at him.

**"YOUR AN ASSHOLE!" **Cole yelled out as he walked to where he was supposed to go, with all of the other hunters trying not to laugh hard at his misfortune, of course he had a couple of supporters in the crowd.

* * *

Most of them were friends to Se'la, who he had met while he was skinning Yerik, so they were all wishing him luck. However at the time he was trying to be braver and try to get an Ikran without losing an arm. All of that time that was going on, he was starting to get glad because all of the Ikran seemed to run away from him at the time. And he was thinking that his luck was finally changing.

_**"Maybe if I'm lucky I won't get chosen! Then I can come back and do this next time!" **_He thought with a hint of relief on his face.

But remember when I said that Fate had a sense of Humor? Well lets just say that it always strikes at the worst times, AND I MEAN THE WORST TIMES.

Because at the moment, that he thought of that, a huge purple Ikran came down and tried to bite his arm off, Cole groaned and screamed on the inside but he figured that he might as well try to get this over with. So when the Ikran tried to bite him, he jumped up onto its snout and wrapped the vine around its mouth, however it soon butted him off, sending him to its tail, which then smacked him into a stone wall.

_**"Okay, Ow that hurt!" **_He thought while he started to charge at the Ikran again.

**"Come on Cole! Make the bond!" **Se'la was yelling because she noticed how bad her Cole was doing.

* * *

Wait a second, did she just say her Cole? Why the hell would she think that? Either way she was thinking that she would need to lay down when she got back if Cole Survived. For some reason she was starting to feel a little nervous about Cole dieing, and she didn't know why. But she was trying not to think about that, and that the fact that Cole was currently getting his ass kicked by an Ikran.

Basically he was bleeding out of his nose and his mouth, but he finally managed to get wrapped around the Ikran's neck and was trying to find something that he could use as a pressure point. So far he was failing miserably, because he had no knowledge of Ikran anatomy. So he was trying to see if some of the pressure points were in the same places as the human body.

**T-T-This I-I Is B-B- BULLSHIT!" **He yelled out as the ikran started to spin its body at really high speeds. But Cole was not letting go at all.

**"Just Keep Going Cole!" **Se'la was praying that her voice was reaching his head, because she knew that sometimes Cole got determination from people having faith in him.

However, he heard that so he finally managed to find a pressure point on the Ikran's neck and he pressed down with all of his might with both of his feet while the Ikran started to lower its head to the ground violently. Cole didn't have very long so he grabbed his braid and he struggled and struggled until he finally managed to connect his braid and the Ikrans together so they were bonded.

The Ikran's eyes widened for a second before it started to calm down, and It let him sit on it. At first no one knew what to say, but then Cole started to giggle a bit, and then it turned into full blown laughter.

* * *

**"HA HA HA! I ALMOST DIED! HA HA HA!" **He laughed out while his Ikran was just looking at him like he was crazy. Well, if you think about it he was crazy.

**"Moron!" **Se'la said as she playfully smacked him upside the head, while trying to hold in her own laughter.

**"HA! I LOVE LIFE! MAN! FEELS LIKE IM FLYING HIGH!" **Cole said, but then his Ikran heard the one word, and lets just say that Cole wasn't expecting what happened next.

Because in a second he took off into the air while hanging on the two tentacle like things on the Ikran for support.

**"OOOOOHHHHH SHHHHIIIIITTTTT!" **He yelled out as everyone just stared at him as he kept going higher and higher. Se'la soon got on her ikran to go after Cole to make sure he was all right.

After all, with that guy you could never tell if he was okay or if he was hurt. Sometimes he was like a brick, you just couldn't get anything out of him, and if you did it turned out to be wrong. Either way she was a little worried about him so she went to go check on him, she had no idea why she was so worried about him, but it was starting to annoy her a bit, so she just ignored it for now as she went to go check on Cole to make sure he didn't get himself killed, because if he got himself killed, then Se'la would be in some deep shit with the two clan leaders of the Omaticaya clan.

* * *

In the mean time, a couple of Viper wolves were enjoying a nice meal after they took down a nice yerik. The one female Viper Wolf was thinking about the strange thing that had saved her not too long ago, because she had her limbs dislocated when she fell too far down from a tree. And that strange creature helped her out, she stayed around a bit with she for a while until she was sure that it could protect itself and then she left and found a mate.

However, her thoughts were soon cut off as she noticed one of the flying lizards flying above along with a Na'vi rider who seemed to be screaming out two words that she could not understand.

**"OOOHHHHH SHIIIITTTTT!" **The strange blue rider yelled out as she noticed that they disappeared as quickly as they had appeared.

The viper wolf on the other hand was a little confused, because she was sure that she had heard that voice before. But she just rubbed it off and got back to enjoying the yerik.


	18. Thoughts and Opinions

_**Okay i realized that i should try to update other stories besides Sworn through Swords...I just got so caught up in it i forgot about my other fics...but now I'm gonna try to work on these more.**_

**However, it will still be a little hard to work on these due to the fact i have been experiencing writers block a lot lately. And i know i have been rushing but I just want to get to the whole battle royale scene...and as for Cole's sister...well i have something special planned for her.  
**

**Anyway, enjoy the chapter.**__

* * *

Jake was currently wondering how Cole was doing now that he had managed to make his way up Iknimaya. Sure he wasn't there personally but one of the messengers came back and said that no Na'vi was killed on the way up. Jake had to admit, even though it didn't look like it, he actually kind of was worried about Cole. For some reason the kid grew on you, hell, Mo'at was starting to act like a grandmother figure to him. When Cole wasn't training or practicing his guitar he was either hanging out with Mo'at or he was hanging out with Se'la.

Hell, even Neytiri was starting to look at him like he was her son. And that was saying a lot considering the fact that Neytiri HATED humans. Well, most humans, there were very few that had earned her respect. But how Cole managed to make Neytiri like him was unknown to everyone except the people who had actually been there when Neytiri started to respect him.

They were all eating dinner privately due to the fact that they had gone out on a hunting trip and couldn't make it back to Home Tree. Cole was in his Avatar and he had that big ass sword that he always carried around. Hell he always talked about how a sword was an extension of your body, it was not a weapon but it was simply another part of your body that you needed to learn how to use. But that was beside the point at the time.

Basically Neytiri asked why someone like Cole would want to be on Pandora in the first place. And well, she wasn't exactly prepared for the answer.

_**"I chose to come to Pandora for a couple of reasons...1. I was sick of everyone on Earth being such Heartless jerk offs...2. I have dreamed about a world like Pandora for as long as I can remember...and 3. Well, its just that I wanted to be on a world full of life...not full of hate...a world filled with wonders...not something you see everyday...Pandora may be dangerous but its an adventure too." **_That was Cole's answer, and ever since then, Neytiri and him started to bond. He often spoke of her as the mother that he wished he had back on Earth.

When Neytiri got confused at that answer, she asked why he preferred her over his earth mother...his REAL mother. And well when she got the answer, she was angry to the point her bow string snapped when she pulled it back.

_**"My Mother and Father hated me back on Earth...they favored my selfish brother over me and my sister...while me and my sister were the genius's of the family...they didn't care...all they cared about was their Golden child...Corey...I will always hate them...they don't deserve to be my parents...And Neytiri...Jake...you guys are like my parents...hell you two have been more kind then my real parents ever were." **_That was Cole's answer, and well ever since then, he had been spending a lot of time hanging out with Neytiri.

They were both surprised to hear that Cole had a sister and a brother, while he may have hated his brother...he seemed to actually care about his sister. However when Jake asked what happened to his sister...he simply said that his sister was back on earth. And Cole was probably never going to get the chance to see her again.

That put Cole into a depression for awhile, but all in all, he came back after a while. As for Mo'at, well, he enjoyed talking to her about the forest and all that spiritual stuff. He may have been Catholic before, but now he was completely dedicated to Eywa. However, Max and Norm still got in prank wars with Cole ever since that one time at Hell's Gate, when Jake heard about that prank war he had with them, he was laughing his ass off for a couple of hours. Especially when he found out that Max had been shaved bald and that Cole had taken photo's of them covered in a weird type of sludge.

Apparently, that sludge was from the waste disposal system, so it was disgusting but funny at the same time.

Jake even spent time with Cole, he taught him Hand to Hand Combat, he taught him how to make arrows and other equipment. And believe it or not he even taught Cole how to hold his own in a drinking competition. At first he didn't think it was a good idea to have Cole drink at his age...but then he remembered that it didn't really matter due to the fact that they weren't on earth.

Jake was soon cut off from his thoughts when he saw something big and purple come down and land right next to where he was standing. At first he was surprised as he had never seen a purple Ikran before. And it surprised him even more when he found out who was riding the Ikran.

Because as soon as the Ikran came down and lowered its head a little bit, he saw that Cole was practically death gripping the Ikrans Neck. As if his very life depended on it, which it probably did.

**"Hey Cole...I think you can let go now." **Jake said as he made his way over to Cole and grinned a bit when Cole shook his head no.

**"Screw that!" **He said as he was still getting over the shock of flying with an Ikran. And especially after that whole life or death situation. Which believe it or not...scared the living piss out of Cole.

**"Do I have to grab you off of there?" **Jake asked as Neytiri and Mo'at came by and looked at Cole's Ikran with awe.

**"Maybe...that depends...how far off am I off the ground?" **Cole said as he was not opening his eyes.

**"Maybe about seven feet...just tell your Ikran to lower its head so you can get down easily." **Jake said, as he saw Neytiri laughing a bit as she saw Cole was still freaking out a bit, Mo'at was smiling at seeing her surrogate grandson acting like that.

**"Okay...Okay..." **He said as he asked his Ikran to do that VERY slowly, because he was still nervous about flying.

The Ikran could sense his fear so it decided to let its new rider get off of its back and it got down to the ground. And sure enough as soon as Cole saw the Ikran get lower to the ground. He jumped off and started kissing the ground, not giving a shit that he was practically eating dirt.

**"I LOVE BEING ON THE GROUND!" **He yelled out as some of the Na'vi just laughed at his reaction.

Even De'ak who was in the corner of his hut watching him was amused at the Sky Person's reaction. And his opinion on Cole was starting to change quickly, especially after Nikki had explained to him how his life back on Earth was. To be honest, De'ak couldn't believe that humans would be so cruel to their own kind. So he was not the asshole he was before, hell Nikki had been teaching him all about Earth when he started asking questions.

However he was a little confused to some of their customs, he also found out that he was amazed at some of the things that the sky people invented that weren't war machines. Nikki had told him about humans could capture people in motion in something called 'movies'. He was confused as to what these were until Nikki came back with a portable projector and a dvd player.

He was starting to get fascinated with the technology that was harmless. However he still preferred to go hunting and such, and he would probably continue to do that as soon as he was healed enough to actually start hunting again. However that didn't mean that he wouldn't watch movies.

He remembered that Nikki had shown him this one movie called Sherlock Holmes, and he was just impressed with the movie. Not to mention he kind of wanted to be like Sherlock now...so Nikki was also teaching him a bunch of stuff she learned back at her school on earth. So De'ak really didn't have that much a problem with Cole or Nikki anymore, but he still hated most sky people who were like the ones who tried to destroy Pandora.

But speaking of Nikki, he had no idea where to start with her, for some reason ever since he met her. He just felt different...he actually felt happy to know a girl like her. He even enjoyed being around her, and that was saying a lot. But he felt something deeper for some reason, he had no idea what it was, but for some reason he felt...nervous around Nikki. He had no idea what to do now, but he made sure that he was not going to treat his new friends badly. Especially Nikki...since he also seemed to be protective of her.

* * *

**BACK TO COLE**

Cole was still kissing the ground when he felt someone touch his shoulder and he jumped a bit.

**"So...how does it feel to finally tame your ikran?" **Se'la asked as she smiled at him.

**"Well...it was scary...I almost died...I almost pissed myself...but other than that...I'm glad its over with!" **He said as Se'la laughed a bit at him.

**"Well...you have a ceremony tomorrow...so I suggest we should celebrate today." **Se'la said as she had taken a liking to Cole.

**"Okay...but first things first...I'm gonna go take a nap...and sleep this off like a bad hangover." **He said as he went over to his hammock and laid down and exited his avatar.

And then he woke up in the trailer and walked over to one of the bunks and as he said, he started to take a nap while dreams of almost dieing while flying filled his head.


	19. Ceremony and Mating

**_Okay i tried something a little different this time, by the way Supermarioforever24, thanks for all the support, you also gave me some new ideas. So thanks man, i owe this chapter to you_**

* * *

**COLE'S POV**

I was being covered in some kind of white paint. Se'la was painting all of these patterns on me that made me like a piece of Native American artwork. Hell I had to admit, the artwork looked totally bad ass, and I was going to take a couple of photos later so I could keep it to look at it every now and then. I mean I was already admiring the art that had been done on my skin and it was hard to believe that it wasn't tattooed into my skin. Se'la saw how I kept staring at myself and she smacked my on the back of the head to get my attention.

**"Stop staring at yourself, this is a serious matter." **Se'la said even though she found it to be slightly funny how I was staring at myself.

**"Hey, I like the way I look, not just because I have a nice body but because of the fact I truly am a piece of art now." **I said while striking a pose I saw on a greek sculpture.

**"You are such a skxawng." **She said as she was trying not to laugh at my antics.

**"YES I AM!" **I said as I continued to do poses until she smacked the back side of my head again.

**"Just head for the ceremonial circle." **She said as I suddenly remembered why I was there in the first place.

**"Oh yeah! I better get going!" **I said as I took off running.

**"Does he realize that its not that far away?" **Se'la said to herself as she started to walk slowly.

But now she had another thought on her mind. Mostly about her feelings towards Cole, she just still couldn't shake off the feeling that she got whenever she was near him. She felt...warm and she felt like she did when her family was still alive. And she felt like Cole was making her day better by making her smile.

_**"What is this I'm feeling...Cole's kind of a moron...but he is a nice moron...and he is brave...what am I thinking?" **_Se'la thought to herself as she kept walking.

_**"I remember Neytiri once told me that she felt something like this when she was with Jake when she was training him." **_She thought when all of a sudden she froze and stopped.

_**"Is...Is this what they call...love?" **_She said as she suddenly gasped in realization.

_**"It is! But...when did this happen?" **_She asked herself as she had no idea how she fell for Cole.

_**"Let me think...Cole has always been...Kind, funny, smart when he wants to be, creative, beautiful singing voice, not to mention that nice bo...OH GOD! WHAT AM I THINKING?" **_She thought while she got a bit of a nosebleed from her perverted thoughts.

_**"Okay, its official...I think I am in love with Cole...well in that case...no female is getting their hands on my MATE!" **_Se'la thought as she started to run off after Cole.

Well, at least it was good to know that Se'la had finally accepted her feelings and that she was going to try and see if Cole would take her. But she was also scared of being rejected by him, what if he didn't feel the same way about her as she felt about him? What if he thought that she was a pain in the ass due to the way she trained him? What if he was interested in another woman? She feared all of these situations, but she knew that no matter what happened that she could not get in the way of someone else's happiness. If it was Cole's choice to mate with someone else, then she would accept it.

She then smiled a bit at the thoughts, but she still was determined to see if Cole felt the same way about her as she did about him. But as for now, she had to make sure that she was there for his ceremony. After all, it was tradition for the teacher to go to the student's ceremony when he completed his trails of becoming a man. Not to mention it also counted as his warrior training. So off she went to go to the ceremony to induct Cole into the Omaticaya clan.

* * *

**MEANWHILE WITH DALLAS AND NEKO**

** "Where the hell are we?" **Dallas asked as Neko was looking at a map.

**"I don't know, this map doesn't make any sense." **Neko said while Dallas looked over and sighed.

**"Thats because its upside down chowderhead." **Dallas said as Neko looked at it and then turned it up the right way.

**"Damn, I can never tell with these things, of all the advanced technology in this world, and they still have maps? Seriously, why can't they have something that doesn't make me want to kick something?" **Neko asked himself as Dallas just shrugged his shoulders.

**"Tell me about it, although you have marked off the places we checked right?" **Dallas asked as Neko just nodded.

**"Yeah, and so far there are only two places left that Cole could be." **Neko said while Dallas let out a sigh of relief.

**"Good, we have to warn him, how do you think he will react to seeing us?" **Dallas asked Neko as he shrugged his shoulders.

**"Well, He'll recognize me, I mean we were kind of like friends, so he won't have a problem ****with me...you however...your a different story." **Neko said as Dallas just put his head down, but put it back up so he knew where he was going.

**"You may have not bullied him, but you still were one of the Jocks, so he might have a problem with you, but if you tell him your reasons for being there, he probably won't care." **Neko said as Dallas nodded his head.

**"I really hope your right Neko...I hope your right." **Dallas said as he set a course for another area they were going to check out.

**"So do I Dally, So do I." **All of a sudden Dallas turned his head to look at him.

**"What did you call me?" **Dallas asked as Neko laughed a bit.

**"Dally, you know like in the book 'The Outsiders'." **Neko said as Dallas suddenly realized what he was talking about.

**"Okay, I guess I don't have a problem with it, but does that make you Johnny?" **Dallas asked as Neko shrugged a bit.

**"I don't care, either way you kind of fit the profile a bit." **Neko said as he continued to look at the map.

**"Whatever, lets just find Cole, and then maybe we can find you a nice Na'vi girl." **Dallas said as Neko blushed a bit.

**"Dude! Too soon...besides...I don't think...that would...DAMN IT! Now you got me thinking!" **Neko yelled out as he kept looking at the map.

**"Yeah, but seriously, you probably could, I mean there is nothing wrong with that." **Dallas said as he was teasing Neko a bit.

**"Stop talking and fly the gunship." **Neko said as Dallas was trying to hold in a laugh at the blush Neko had on his face.

* * *

**MEANWHILE AT HOME TREE**

** "You have passed all of our trails, you are now a son of the Omaticaya...you are now...one of the people." **Jake said as every member of the Omaticaya started to place their hands on each other's shoulders.

Cole was currently fighting the urge to say a smart ass remark. But mostly he was happy, he finally had gotten what he always wanted, he was now part of a clan. He always wanted to be in a situation like this, and now that he had finally gotten it. He felt so accomplished that he could hear the angels singing. Which actually wasn't far off, because then a chorus of Na'vi singers started to sing. And then the huge party for the ceremony was starting.

They soon all started to dance in celebration, especially Jake and Norm who started break dancing while others cheered them on. Then Cole got a great idea, and then he popped in a CD from Saturday Night Fever and let it play. And sure enough, 'you should be dancing' started playing as soon as he put it in. And then all eyes were on him.

Sure Disco may have been an old style of dancing, but hell it never really died out. Not to mention with movies like Saturday night fever, they were considered classics and were kept so that other generations could watch them.

Sure enough Cole was doing perfect imitations of John Travolta's dance, he even started to do a couple of moves that some people didn't think were possible. And then Jake and Norm joined in and they started moving in sync with each other. And everyone was cheering them on as the three continued to dance.

**"Yeah Go Cole!" **Se'la surprisingly shouted out which Nikki caught.

**"Hmm, now to screw with them a bit." **Nikki said as she put in a slow dance cd. She also figured it would be the best way to try and get Se'la and Cole to dance together.

And well, everyone in the clan suddenly got a partner, and Se'la automatically went over to Cole before he knew what was going on. And then when everyone had a partner, Nikki realized she was all alone.

**"Damn, I'm the only one dancing alone." **She said in a sad tone.

**"No your not." **She heard a voice say, and she turned and saw...De'ak...standing there with a cane.

**"De'ak! Your supposed to be resting!" **Nikki scolded but she was also happy that he had gotten out of bed to dance with her.

**"Ah I'm fine, It won't be long til I can hunt again, besides I got this cane here, and I can dance with it." **He said as he went over to Nikki.

**"Lemme guess, you got the cane idea from watching Sherlock Holmes again." **Nikki said as De'ak smiled a bit.

**"Elementary, My dear watson." **De'ak said as they both laughed at the joke.

* * *

_**THREE HOURS LATER**_

Se'la was leading Cole to the tree of souls, she was currently going to see what would happen. Since this was the same spot that Neytiri took Jake when they mated. So she figured it would be the perfect spot.

_**"Now lets see what happens." **_Se'la thought as she turned to Cole.

**"So, your a full member of the Omaticaya now." **She said with pride in her voice.

**"Yeah, this feels really good." **Cole said as Se'la nodded.

**"You may form your own bow from the wood of Home Tree." **Se'la said as Cole decided to be a smart ass.

**"Oops...I wasn't supposed to do that yet?" **He said while Se'la smacked him on the backside of the head again.

**"You are also to choose a mate." **Se'la said while she started to sweat a bit.

**"A Mate? But...I'm a little young for that...Aren't I?" **Cole said while she shrugged.

**"As soon as you are accepted into the clan, you are an adult." **She said as she played with a vine.

**"Well...Uhm...Se'la?"** Cole said as Se'la turned towards him.

**"Yes?" **She asked as he was a little nervous.

**"Well, Over the times we been together...I realized...your the only one I spend my time with." **He started as Se'la's heart started to beat faster.

_**"Does this mean?" **_She thought but she was cut off when Cole started speaking again.

**"And...I don't want to mate with some woman I barely know..." **He continued as Se'la's heart started to beat faster.

**"And...well uhm...will you be my mate." **He said as he reached out to touch her face.

**"YES!" **She said with a smile. Cole was surprised by her enthusiasm.

_**"Should I kiss her? Crap, how do I do that? I've never kissed a girl!" **_Cole thought as he started to get his face close to hers.

The only problem was he was hesitating and he didn't know how so he kept pausing and wouldn't actually go for it. And eventually Se'la's patience started to wear thin with his inability to kiss her.

_**"OH FOR THE LOVE OF EYWA!" **_She thought as she mashed her lips to his. Which caught him by surprise.

_**"Woah! Didn't see that coming...is she using tongue?" **_Cole thought as he fell to his knees with surprise.

Surprisingly Se'la picked him up and started to carry him off. The last thing going through his mind was.

_**"Wow, not the way I pictured this, but hell it works!" **_He thought as he was being carried by Se'la.


	20. Morning

**_Okay, so i figured that i REALLY actually need to start working on this again, luckily a couple of people have been reminding me that i need to work on this. So anyway, this chapter is kind of another comic relief chapter i was writing for the hell of it...but don't worry soon the plot will come in._  
**

* * *

**THE NEXT MORNING**

Cole and Se'la were currently laying down in a flattened patch of tall grass. Se'la seemed to have a satisfied smirk on her face while her tail was wrapped around Cole's torso like a belt. And he had just woken up since he had fallen asleep in the Avatar Pod and he had gone into a link as soon as he woke up. But then his face showed surprise, but then he got a really HUGE smile on his face. And he was resisting the urge to jump up and down with joy. So instead inside his mind there was a tiny version of him bouncing off of the walls while screaming out in joy while 'celebrate good times' was playing.

_**"I LOVE MY LIFE...But still, I had no idea that Se'la could be so...wild...I mean...Wow! Oh damn, I'm turning into a pervert! No wait...its okay since she's your mate...however next time I should probably kiss her first." **_Cole thought as Se'la shifted in his grasp.

She then opened her eyes and looked around before her eyes saw him. And she gave him a small smile, and it grew bigger as she saw the look on his face.

**"I take it you enjoyed last night?" **She said as she started to lay her head on his chest while purring.

**"Yeah...but...wow...I never knew you were like that." **Cole said as she giggled a bit. He had to admit this was completely different from the Se'la he knew.

**"Well, yeah, but don't think I am going to act like this all of the time." **She said as she poked him in the forehead.

**"Yeah, yeah, sure...but at least you won't try to bite my head off anymore right?" **He said as she just nodded her head and closed her eyes.

**"WOO HOO! GO COLE!" **They both heard a voice yell out as they both suddenly jumped up and looked around.

**"Who just said that?" **Se'la said wondering who had just interrupted their time together. However Cole already knew who had yelled that out.

**"NIKKI!" **He yelled out as he saw Nikki with a pair of binoculars looking down at them.

**"Were you watching us the whole time!" **He yelled out as Se'la suddenly found herself blushing.

**"Nah! I only came across this site this morning when I was looking for you...I had to admit, I didn't know you had it in ya!" **She said as both me and Se'la started blushing.

**"Oh by the way...put some clothes on!" **She said as she turned away and I suddenly realized that my loincloth was gone.

**"OH SHIT!" **I yelled out as me and Se'la looked for our clothes.

**"You know...this isn't exactly how I pictured this in the morning." **I said as Se'la nodded her head.

**"Yeah I know what you mean." **She said as she put her loincloth on.

**"How about we beat up Nikki next time we see her." **I said as she got an evil grin and nodded her head.

**"But first...help me find my loincloth." **I said as I still couldn't find it. She laughed a bit but helped me search for it.

**"Where the hell did it go?" **I asked as she was starting to wonder that herself.

**"You know...next time we do something like this...lets make sure that our clothes are somewhere near us, instead of lying all over the place." **I said as she nodded her head again.

**"Agreed." **She said as she signaled me over saying that she had found my loincloth. And somehow It had ended up in the vines.

* * *

**MEANWHILE WITH NEKO AND DALLAS**

** "Damn it...Screw this I need to stretch my legs a bit." **Neko said as Dallas sighed and decided to descend to the ground.

**"You know, this is the fifth time you have had to get out of the gunship, all for different reasons." **Dallas said as Neko just ignored him.

**"I know, look sometimes being in the Co-Pilot seat can be very uncomfortable." **He said as Dallas continued their descent.

They soon landed in a clearing in the forest. And Neko got out and started to walk around a bit, he took his knives with him though just in case.

**"You know, don't you think you should take a gun just in case." **Dallas said as he held up a pistol.

**"Come on, its not like I'm going that far, besides that gunship probably scared off any dangerous animal here...or possibly alerted them and attracted the bigger ones, but thats besides the point." **He said as he started to walk around a bit.

**"Man, I'm starting to sound like a concerned mother with the way we have been acting." **Dallas said as he took off his sunglasses and polished them with his shirt.

All of a sudden he heard some rustling in the bushes, and then the sound of what seemed to be bone cracking. And at first he passed it off as nothing until he saw that Neko hadn't come back yet.

**"Oh damn!" **Dallas said as he got his pistol out and started to run toward the sound. However when he got to the area where he heard the noise, lets just say he was surprised.

**"Uhmm...Dallas?" **He heard Neko's voice say as he turned around and saw that Neko was being held by the collar of his shirt by a Na'vi who was holding his broken nose.

**"Damn Neko...I think you broke his nose." **Dallas said as Neko nodded his head.

**"I didn't want to! He snuck up on me and it was a reflex!" **Neko said while he was trying to get the Na'vi to let him go.

**"Uh, he looks pissed...does he speak English?" **Dallas said as the Na'vi started speaking in his own language.

**"I'm going to take that as a no." **Dallas said as Neko suddenly remembered something.

**"No worries...I got this." **Neko said as he turned toward the Na'vi and started speaking the Na'vi language.

**"Oh man, thank god you took the time to learn the language." **Dallas said as Neko turned to him.

**"Hey, I had a lot of free time on my hands and I figured it would be fun." **Neko said as he started to get into the conversation again.

At first the Na'vi seemed pissed off, then he got confused, and then for some reason he started laughing for no reason. And then finally he seemed to nod his head and put Neko down but still had his knife out just in case.

**"Okay, first he wants you to drop your gun." **Neko said as Dallas put it in his holster instead and put his hands on his hand.

**"Okay, I told him about our situation, luckily hes from the Omaticaya and he knows who Coles is...apparently he is known as quite the prankster with the Omaticaya." **Neko said as the man nodded his head.

**"Is that why he was laughing earlier?" **Dallas asked as Neko nodded.

**"Yeah it was, he was remembering one of the things he did...I have to admit Cole didn't really seem like the pranking type." **Neko said getting off topic.

**"But will he take us to him?" **Dallas said as he looked at the Na'vi.

**"Yeah he will, but he still doesn't like you or me." **Neko said as the Na'vi just signaled them to follow.

**"I'm not surprised, with the whole war thing they were just in." **Dallas said as he started to follow, but the Na'vi insisted that he keep his hands on his head.

**"Okay, so how far is it to the clan's...whats it called?" **Dallas said since he didn't know much about Pandora or the culture.

**"Home Tree...and its...Ten miles." **Neko said as Dallas groaned a bit.

**"Damn, and this looks like rough terrain too...oh well...Lets get going." **Dallas said as he started to walk with them.

**"Hey come on it will be fun, its like going hiking in Vietnam." **Neko said as Dallas rolled his eyes.

**"Not everyone is as obsessed with the outdoors as you...not to mention the fact that I didn't really come here prepared." **Dallas said as they continued to walk.

**"Hey, I thought Jocks were supposed to be Athletic." **Neko said while egging Dallas on.

**"Your enjoying this aren't you?" **Dallas said as Neko just nodded his head.

**"Yeah, I just find it funny that I'm more suited to this than you." **Neko said as Dallas sighed.

**"Yeah Yeah, Laugh It up...I guess this is Karma coming back to bite me in the ass." **Dallas said as the Na'vi warrior continued to lead them through the forest.


	21. Soul Transfer and Meeting Old Friends

**_Okay to answer some questions before, yes i know i am kind of rushing the story a bit, but i kind of want to get to some of the other stuff that is going to happen in this story. So yeah, this chapter is a little rushed, but just enjoy it. Not to mention the scenes in this chapter were kind of boring to write, so i wanted to skip past those, but i just decided to write small bits of them, so yeah its a little rushed, but meh, at least its a chapter. Sorry for the rant, anyway enjoy the chapter._  
**

* * *

**COLE'S POV**

I was now back at Home Tree, and I noticed that some Na'vi were looking at me and Se'la with surprise. While some of my friends who were hunters came by and patted me on the back. And some like Nikki were just straight out congratulating me in front of everyone, of course most of the Na'vi didn't get why she was making such a big deal out of our mating session. Se'la didn't really understand some of the earth terms that Nikki was using.

**"What does 'laid' mean?" **Se'la asked me as I spit up some water I was drinking and looked at her.

**"Well...uhm...it means...hang on." **I said as I started to whisper in her ear. As soon as I finished explaining her face and a huge blush on it.

Apparently when the Na'vi blushed they turned purple instead of red unlike humans, but if you thought about it, it actually made sense. And is Se'la blushed anymore she might get a nosebleed from all the blood rushing to her head. But either way, she was restraining herself from trying to beat up Nikki for talking about their mating session to everyone. As for me, I had to admit it was an invasion of privacy, but I was more worried about what was going to happen to Nikki is Se'la wasn't distracted by me at the time.

Then just to get her mind off of those thoughts, I then kissed her really deeply. Which might not have been the best time since Nikki was there. But pretty soon Se'la forgot all about her thoughts to beat up Nikki and started kissing back. Of course you could hear a bunch of cat calls coming from different directions. But the two who were doing it the most were Jake and Nikki, hell I saw that even De'ak had started to do it. Which to be honest was really kind of strange due to the fact I never would have suspected he would have started acting like that. But then again I did notice that De'ak had made major improvements with his attitude on sky people lately. He was acting like that ever since Nikki showed up, all of a sudden things were starting to click in my mind.

De'ak was starting to act more like Nikki, Nikki spent a lot of time with De'ak, he made improvements in his attitude, and they both seemed to be dancing last night at the ceremony. OH MY GOD, they had the hots for each other! I smacked myself for not noticing it before. I mean, De'ak had gone from a total dick to acting like a loose teenager. Well, at least it was good to know that he didn't have that jerk off attitude anymore. Because that attitude pissed me off to no end.

I then looked over the Jake and he was giving me a thumbs up, while Neytiri was just staring at me while me and Se'la were making out in the middle of the Na'vi home tree. Of course, at the time I was not thinking but hell what did I care at the time? I mean, sure finally after like thirty seconds of not separating, we finally took a break for air and the cat calls from Nikki continued. Of course I was scratching my head for not thinking at all.

But then Jake walked up to me, and he looked like he had something to say to me.

"**Well Cole, your are now an official member, but there is till one more thing you must do." **He said as I nodded.

"**What is it chief?" **I said while he closed his eyes and took a deep breath.

"**Well, how would you feel about becoming a Na'vi...permanently?" **He said while my heart stopped.

"**R-Really? As in pass through the eye of eywa?" **I said as he nodded and I got a grin.

"**Hell Yeah!" **I yelled out while he was surprised by my enthusiasm.

"**Wow that was quick...you do realize you could die right?" **He said as I nodded.

"**There is a chance, but if you don't take any chances in life, you will miss out on a lot." **I said as he nodded and we starting heading towards the tree of souls.

* * *

**NEKO AND DALLAS**

** "Come on Dallas!" **Neko said as him and the Na'vi warrior were currently waiting for Dallas at the top of a large hill.

**"I hate you two so much right now!" **He said as he continued to climb up the hill.

**"Damn man, just because he took us on the hardest path doesn't mean you can hate us...besides he says we are almost there." **Neko said as the warrior just nodded his head.

**"Yeah, thats good, however I'm still going to kick your ass later...as for you Na'vi warrior dude...if I could reach that high I would punch you in the mouth." **Dallas said as he finally got to the top of the hill. The Na'vi warrior than said something in Na'vi to Neko.

**"He said, 'do you really think it is a good idea to punch someone who could kill you easily?'." **Neko said as Dallas cursed under his breath.

**"Whatever lets get going." **He said as he saw that their journey got a little bit easier.

* * *

**AT THE TREE OF SOULS**

Cole had not woken up for a couple of minutes, in fact he had woken up in either body that was laid in front of the tree of souls. That caused Se'la to grow a little worried about her mate. Especially sine they had just mated under that very tree the night before.

**_"Why isn't he waking up? Is he dead? Did Eywa take him?" _**Se'la thought while on the outside she was panicking.

Cole just laid there not moving an inch, but the ritual was still going on since they needed to make sure Cole woke up in one body. If he didn't than it was obvious that he was with Eywa and he wouldn't be coming back. Se'la was desperately trying to chant, but she was growing worried over the fact that Cole was still not waking up. But then suddenly the roots started to grow purple instead of the usual green and the next thing they knew. Cole's avatar body shot up like a bullet from a gun.

**"WOAH!" **He yelled out as he started touching his chest to make sure this wasn't a dream.

**"Oh man, that did not feel good." **He said as he didn't like the feeling of going through that since it kind of felt like a roller coaster to him.

However just when he was about to say something stupid, Se'la came up and started hugging him to death.

**"Your back!" **She said with happiness in her voice.

**"C-Can't breath." **Cole said while Se'la let him breath in some air while she was still hugging him.

**"What took you so long?" **Se'la asked Cole as he smiled a bit.

**"Well for one it was a long wild ride, second of all I don't know it was like trying to find a needle in a haystack." **Cole said while Se'la smiled and helped him stand up.

**"Lets go back to Home Tree." **She said as Cole nodded.

**"OLO'EKYTAN!" **Some Na'vi yelled out.

**"What is it?" **Jake said as the hunter came over.

**"It is Ni'Han, he has brought two sky people with him, they are at Home Tree." **The Hunter said while Jake sighed.

**"I swear, they keep popping up like whack a moles." **Jake said as this was the third time someone had seen a random sky person on Pandora.

**"Okay, we'll head back." **Jake said as I grew worried.

After all, Nikki was able to come through the portal, what the heck was stopping other people from my world from coming to this one? I had to admit I did not like the way things were turning out. I still had no idea why the portal wasn't destroyed when I came through it the first time. It just didn't make sense, but then of course, I couldn't remember half of the plans I drew up for that damn portal. I left them all in a folder that hopefully nobody would ever find.

Anyway so we started making our way back to Home Tree, after all, if these sky people that had shown up out of nowhere were considered enemies to the Na'vi. I was going to make sure that they didn't hurt anyone who was now in my clan. There was no way I was going to let some jerk ruin this life for me too. Not to mention the lives of my mate, and Jake and Neytiri who I considered my parents. So all in all, these guys were not going to ruin any of the lives on this planet.

* * *

**BACK AT HOME TREE**

Neko was currently having a conversation with Ni'Han, while Dallas passed out on the ground of Home Tree. Seriously, he really wasn't in shape for some reason, But I guess that considering the fact that he wasn't used to all the hiking and climbing it was to be expected. But seriously, Neko seemed to be doing okay, but thats because he was used to that kind of stuff. But then that was when a couple of the clan members landed and one of them was Jake Sully. As soon as he saw that Neko and Dallas were teenagers he sighed and rubbed his temples.

**"Okay seriously, why is it this is like the third time two kids have shown up out of nowhere on Pandora...seriously what the hell?" **Jake said as Neko just looked at him oddly.

**"Well, were just looking for a friend." **Neko said while Jake threw his hands up into the air.

**"And they all say the same thing! Seriously...uh...lemme guess your looking for Cole?" **Jake said which surprised Neko.

**"How did you-" **He was cut off by Jake talking again.

**"Know? Well, everyone who has shown up so far has been looking for Cole." **He said as all of a sudden a purple Ikran landed and Neko saw Cole, or what looked like him.

Because he saw a Na'vi warrior right in front of him, he was also holding the hand of some Na'vi chick that he had never seen before. As soon as he saw the face though, he knew it was Cole, but Cole was even more surprised and a little angry. Because at first he saw Dallas's body on the ground. He was not exactly a friend of Cole's but he wasn't that bad of a guy, so Cole just ignored him.

But thats when he caught sight of a familiar face and he looked at Neko closely until he recognized him.

**"Neko?" **He said as Neko just nodded his head.


	22. Conversation With An Old Friend

**Okay so here we go, this chapter is short but it gets to the point, i was going to write more but i lost all of my documents when a Storm hit my town not too long ago, so all of the stuff I was working on was lost...so i didn't feel like rewriting all of the original of this chapter...so i shortened it a bit. But either way its still an Update  
**

* * *

**COLE'S POV**

At first I was surprised to see that Neko was right in front of me. Especially since Dallas was with him, but then my surprise turned to worry as I realized that the portal must not have been destroyed like I originally intended, that must have meant that more people must have come through the gate then what I had originally intended. Which got me a bit angry and I found myself gripping the hilt of my sword. And I walked forward to talk to Neko.

"**We need to talk." **I said as he nodded his head.

"**Yeah, we really do." **He said as we walked to a seperate part of Home Tree.

"**Okay, first off, how the hell are you here?" **I asked with surprise in my voice.

"**Before you ask me that, I need to do this." **He said as he punched me in the gut as hard as he coud.

To a human it would have possibly made them cough up blood, however since I was a Na'vi now, it just hurt a lot.

"**I came through that portal you built...and you wanna know why it didn't destroy itself like you had intended?" **He said as I just nodded my head.

"**You had a cable that was unplugged and it was the one that was required to do the self destruction process!" **He yelled out while rubbing his hand.

"**S...SERIOUSLY?" **I yelled out at him, as he just nodded.

"**Why the hell did you have a plug in the first place anyway?" **He yelled out as I rubbed the back of my head.

"**I didn't think it was going to work at first...and I guess I just put it in for no reason and I forgot to plug it in!" **I yelled back as we both started to calm down.

"**Anyway, why are you here?" **I asked him as he suddenly remembered why he came.

"**Well, The Jocks want to kill off the Na'vi for their own retarded reasons, Bryan is their leader, even though hes really stupid and incompetent...They are bringing back the RDA...must I say more?" **He said as my face paled.

This was not good. There were at least eighty jocks that hated me in the school. Not to mention that their was a bunch of RDA soldiers still on an ISV back to earth. And if Bryan called them back, well then we would have another war on our hands.

"**So...you came here to warn me?" **I asked as he nodded.

"**Yeah, so did Dallas." **He said as he pointed over to Dallas who was still passed out on the ground.

"**Really?" **I asked as he nodded his head again.

"**Yeah, if you want the full story though, you'll have to talk to him when he wakes up." **He said while once again pointing to his unconscious body.

"**Speaking of which, why is he unconscious?" **I asked wondering what the hell happened.

"**Apparently, he wasn't used to hiking all the way here and he passed out from exhaustion...yeah, kind of weird how that happened." **He said while scratching his head.

"**So bottom line, the RDA is coming back, those jack asses are at Hell's Gate, and Bryan is probably going to accidentally kill them?" **I asked as I nodded and laughed a bit.

"**Its kind of funny, he almost kills his OWN men, and he keeps screwing up on everything he does...its like Karma is coming back to bite him in the ass." **I said as Neko agreed and let himself laugh a bit.

"**So yeah...you think me and Dallas could stay here...since I plugged in the self destruction cable...I can't get back...I can't stay at Hell's Gate...so this is the only place I have left to go." **Neko said while looking at me while slinging a pack on his bag.

"**Yeah sure, I'll talk with Pops and see what I can do." **I said as Neko shot me a confused look.

"**Pops?" **He asked me as he got a confused look on his face.

"**Oh, Jake." **I said as his jaw dropped.

"**You consider Jake your father?" **He asked me as he was surprised by the outcome.

"**Yeah, you know how my real parents were like...so of course I consider Jake and Neytiri more of my parents than those two...people." **I said as I didn't refer to those people directly.

"**Understandable...but anyway, what are you going to do about...the RDA and the Jocks?" **Neko asked as I scratched the back of my head.

"**Well, I'll tell Pops, he'll probably unite the clans again, this time it should be easier due to the facts that the RDA won't have as many weapons, not to mention as many Soldiers...and if Bryan keeps leading them, well then I think it is safe to say they are screwed." **I said as he nodded his head.

"**Hey which reminds me...I actually have something for you." **He said as he took the bag off of his shoulder and pulled out a large case of some sort.

"**Really?" **I asked as I was surprised this was happening.

"**Well, I was in Vietnam for a while, and since you were a friend of mine, I decided to get you something." **He said as he handed me the case and I opened it up.

And what I saw was one BIG machete and a bad ass set of throwing knives. I noticed that the Throwing knives seemed to be perfectly balanced and that they were made out of a strong substance. And on the hilts they seemed to have the carving of a Panther head.

"**Woah...Dang these are awesome! Wait a second...how did you sneak these onto campus?" **I said back as I knew that they didn't let students carry weapons back at our prep school.

"**Well...Lets just say that the security guys at the school are actually too lazy to do anything, plus when you know how to get around that you can sneak anything in." **He said as he laughed a bit.

"**Remind me, I owe you one for this."** I said back as he held up his hands.

"**Nah, its a gift its okay." **He said but I shook my head.

"**No way, I owe you something...I just got to think...hey you want a girlfriend?" **I said as he blushed a bit at that.

"**Uh well...uhm...We'll talk about that later." **He stammered out.

"**Okay well in that case...lets go talk to Jake about you and Dallas staying here...he probably won't mind...hell, you can take the trailer, I have a hammock with my mate now." **I said as he suddenly face faulted.

"**WOAH WOAH WOAH! BACK UP! DID YOU SAY MATE?" **He yelled out as I laughed a bit at his reaction.

"**Yeah, thats what I said...why whats wrong with that?" **I said as he just wiped the look of surprise on his face.

"**Well one, that was fast...two that was a surprise...three your a little young for that...four...who is it?" **He asked as he wanted to hear about this.

"**It was the girl I was holding hands with earlier...Her name is Se'la...she doesn't really like Sky People, so it might take her a while to get used to you...also well, the rest of the details are embarrassing...you want those...Talk to Nikki." **I said as he got a confused look on his face.

"**Why would Nikki...she was spying on you wasn't she?" **He asked as I looked at him.

"**Yeah, how did you know?" **I asked.

"**Well to be honest...Nikki was always the spying and peeping type at our school, I remember I actually saw her spying on people through a hole in the wall...it surprised me." **He said while my jaw dropped.

"**That kind of sounds like a Porky's movie." **I said while he nodded.

"**Hey, now you got blackmail material." **He said as I grinned.

"**Yep! Anyway, time to talk to Pops." **I said as we walked off.


	23. Arrival

**_Okay so i just got back from a week long vacation and hoping to get some chapters in on some of my fan fics...so here is the latest chapter of My new life...which hopefully i will be able to finish soon. Enjoy the show...please silence all cellphones now._  
**

* * *

**Lieutenant Jone's POV**

We were entering Pandora's atmosphere once again. Finally we would be able to get back at those blue apes and take what was ours. I mean if those blue monkeys didn't need the unobatanium for anything. Then they shouldn't have had any problem with us taking it if they didn't need it or even want it. Sure we tore up a couple of trees, but that was no reason to get so pissed off at us! I mean seriously, they were just being a bunch of tree hugging hippies! And it pissed me off to no end.

Anyway we were all in the shuttle as we were now in the atmosphere and we were just about to land at hells gate. Apparently the last of the scientists that were there had left the base to live with the local Na'vi tribes. So there wouldn't be any hassle about getting inside Hell's Gate. However what I don't get is how a bunch of snot nosed brats like those teenagers that I saw in the video message managed to stay on Pandora and over run the base. The whole thing just didn't make sense to me at all. I mean, when the Na'vi came and surrounded us, they said that they cleared every place in the base so as to make sure that no humans would remain on Pandora.

And then I find out that a bunch of brats have somehow managed to avoid being captured and have called us back here. Either those kids were really good at hiding or they were just really lucky. Either way I think that the explanation that Bryan kid gave me was a load of bullshit. But as long as it got me back to Hell's Gate and making more money I was okay with it. Besides I would have the teenagers go through training so they will be under my command anyway. After all, they may have looked tough but all in all I could probably kick all their asses without even trying.

The pilot then had us land on the air strip as we noticed that there were a couple of the teenagers in AMP suits as we got off of the shuttle. I had to admit I was impressed that they could pilot those so easily. But then all good things must come to an end.

"**LOOK OUT!" **One of them yelled as a missile came flying at us.

We all ducked as I noticed that there was an AMP suit with a missile launcher attached to it that was currently out of control. And I looked closer and I noticed that the one piloting the AMP suit was that one Bryan kid that I talked to over the com link.

"_**This is the kid that brought us back here? Hes a fucking idiot!" **_I thought as he shut down the AMP suit before he killed someone.

"**Are you Lieutenant Jones?" **The kid said as he walked up to me, and I resisted to punch that smug look off his face.

"**Yeah thats me? Are you supposed to be Bryan?" **I asked as he nodded and he still had that smug look on his face that made you want to hit him in the face with a shovel.

"**That would be me." **He said as I face palmed.

"_**I can't believe it! Not only did this guy get my rank wrong on the com link, but he almost killed us all!" **_I thought as I couldn't believe that this guy was that big of an idiot.

"_**Thank god I actually showed up back here, otherwise all of these guys would be dead already." **_I thought as I started to speak to him.

"**I am now taking charge of this operation." **I said as he nodded...thank god.

"**So now what?" **He asked me as I looked at them gather around him.

"**Well first, Were going to train you guys so your not completely worthless, then you will be given the rank of private within our ranks, or a higher one depending on how well you do." **I said as they all nodded.

"**WELL MOVE IT ALREADY!" **I yelled as we had them start to do a long run.

* * *

**AT HOME TREE**

**COLE'S POV**

So I talked to Jake and he said it was okay that Neko stayed with us. It was kind of funny the way the situation played out. I mean, I was asking my adoptive father to have a friend stay with us. It was kind of funny what he said back.

"_**Well, we'll have to speak with your mother, but I don't care if your friend sleeps over." **_Was Jakes smart ass reply.

"**So Jake seems like a pretty cool guy." **Neko said to me as we were walking around.

"**Yeah he is, hes been more of a father to me than my other...i mean those people." **I said as Neko nodded.

"**I still don't see why your real 'parents' were such douche bags." **Neko said as I turned to him.

"**I wish I knew, frankly I think its because I was smarter than them, and I didn't turn out the way they wanted." **I said as he nodded.

"**Some parents are just idiots...but lets not think about that, when do I get to meet your mate?" **Neko said as I suddenly looked ahead.

"**Right now." **I said as I snuck up behind Se'la and turned her around into a kiss.

"**Woah." **Neko said as we stayed like that for thirty seconds.

"**This time you didn't freeze up." **Se'la said as I grinned.

"**Hey I can't let you do all the work all the time." **I said as she smiled a bit.

"**Who is this?" **She said as she looked at Neko.

"**This Is my friend Neko." **I said as she knelt down to Neko's level.

"**Is he the one who came with the other sky person I heard about?" **Se'la asked as we both looked at her.

"**That depends, what have you heard?" **Neko asked as she looked up.

"**Well, I heard that one of the hunters was hiking with two sky people yesterday, and one of them was going slower than a Pa'li weighted down with boulders...and that he passed out when he reached Home Tree." **She said as me and Neko stifled a couple of laughs at Dallas's description.

"**Wow, Dallas really needs to get back into shape." **Neko said as Se'la smiled a bit.

"**He is...look over there." **She pointed to a sight which showed Ni'Han and Dallas. Except Dallas was trying to do pull ups while Ni'Han was yelling at him.

"**MY GOD I HAVE LET MYSELF GO!" **Dallas yelled as he pulled himself up slowly.

"**Thats twenty! Now give me ten more!" **Ni'Han yelled as we all laughed at Dallas.

"**At first I was mad that other sky people were here...but this is too funny to be angry about." **Se'la said as me and Neko agreed with her.

"**Yeah, this is kind of funny...lets throw rocks at him." **Neko said as we all grinned and picked up rocks.


	24. Dallas's Bad Day

**_Okay, i finally got around to updateing this again...I do have a lot of excuses but it would take too long to name them all off...So I'll just leave a quick authors note for all of you readers out there. This chapter focuses mostly on the Omaticaya and Cole...but don't worry the antagonists of the series will soon show up again. Don't you worry._**

**_In the mean time...enjoy the chapter  
_**

* * *

"**OW! OW! OW!" **Dallas said as me, Neko, and Se'la were throwing rocks at him as he was doing pull ups.

And the best part about it was that Ni'Han was totally okay with us doing it! I mean seriously! He said something about how it will help toughen Dallas up a bit. I had to admit when I heard that reason I was laughing my ass off at Dallas. I mean if anything I could consider this training him. Sure he would probably kick my ass later, but hell I was okay with that. It would totally be worth it later on. Besides Neko knew martial arts, I was just going to ask him to teach me some before I got my ass kicked by Dallas. But we were all pointing and laughing at Dallas as he struggled to do another pull up.

"**ONE MORE! OH GOD PLEASE!" **He yelled out as his arms refused to pull him up any higher than he already was.

"**YOU MEAN TO TELL ME YOU CAN'T DO THAT!" **Ni'Han yelled out in the Na'vi language.

"**I DON'T KNOW WHAT YOU SAID...BUT YEAH!" **Dallas said as he dropped to the ground and failed at pulling himself up...man it really sucked to be him now.

"**Since you failed...start running laps!" **Ni'Hana yelled out as Dallas looked at him with wide eyes.

"**You Suck!" **He said as he got up and started to run.

"**You know...Ni'Han almost reminds me of the football couch at Wilson." **Neko said as Se'la looked confused.

"**Whats a football couch...and whats Wilson?" **She asked as I put a hand over Neko's mouth.

"**Nothing! Nothing at all...hes just saying random stuff!" **I said as Se'la shook her head and left to go help the clan prepare the next meal.

"**Neko...remember we cannot let anyone find out that this world was part of a movie." **I whispered in his ear as he nodded.

"**Sorry...but I still find it hard to believe that this is happening right now." **Neko said as he looked at the scenery.

"**That was exactly what I said to myself when I first arrived here...but then of course I eventually realized that this was my new home...but unfortunately there was one thing I left behind that I didn't want to." **I said as Neko looked at me.

"**Who?" **He asked as I looked at him.

"**My Sister Cara." **He said as Neko's eyes widened.

"**You have a sister?" **He said as I guessed that I forgot to tell him that.

"**Yeah...she was the only person I was close to back on earth." **I said as he looked at me.

"**And you regret not bringing her along don't you?" **He asked as I nodded.

"**I was so excited that the portal worked that I forgot about my sister...now I don't think I'll ever see her again." **I said in a depressed tone. But then Neko placed a hand on my shoulder.

"**Hey, think of it this way, lemme guess your sister is in college right?" **He asked as I nodded.

"**What does she do well in?" **I said as I smiled at the question.

"**Everything! I swear she could be as smart as Einstein!" **I said as he smiled.

"**So most likely she will end up successful in her life...she'll meet someone...and she will be happy...she might miss you...but she can still be happy...so don't worry, besides that will show your parents that your brother Corey was a failure and you two were the diamonds in the rough." **Neko said as I smiled, but then he pointed something out.

"**Why is it...all of your names start with a C...I mean Corey, Cara, and Cole...whats with that?" **He said as I chuckled.

"**Well...those two people...their names were Charles and Charlotte...so yeah it is kind of surprising at first...besides lets not worry." **I said as he nodded.

"**I hope your right though...I know Corey won't be good at anything in life...the only reason he is still on his football team is because my dad is probably still bribing the teachers with money...or hes barely passing with a D+." **I said as Neko nodded.

"**Yeah that is so true...I met a guy like that one time...the cops eventually arrested him because not only was he bribing teachers...he was selling weed and weapons." **He said as I stared at him.

"**Man...back on earth...everything went to hell didn't it?" **I asked as he nodded.

"**Pretty much...why do you think I loved to spend so much time in the quiet, country areas of Vietnam...no one to bother you out there." **He said as I nodded.

"**Yeah, never been there...however me and my sister did use to go on fishing trips up to an area in Canada." **I said as he looked at me weirdly.

"**You go fishing with your sister?" **He said as I nodded.

"**Yeah, it was fun...Man I'm gonna miss her." **I said as he patted my back...although he had to jump a few feet to reach my back.

"**Relax man, just let it be." **He said as I nodded.

"**Well...Lets go see Dallas cough up blood." **I said as he smiled.

"**Yeah, Ni'Han's probably a real slave driver." **He said as I nodded my head at him again.

We then proceeded to walk away, we had no idea where to go. But I could smell where Se'la went. And I decided she would need a break from whatever she was doing. Also I kind of wanted to spend some more time with her as well. Plus she got a kick out of watching Dallas screw up, so yeah she was having fun at the same time as us.

* * *

**THREE HOURS LATER**

Neko, Se'la and I were all sitting at the bon fire. While everyone was looking at Dallas who was passed out on the ground.

"**No more...No More..." **He said as a couple of women giggled at him.

"**Poor Dallas." **Neko said as I nodded.

"**We were right...Ni'Han is a slave driver." **I said as he nodded.

"**Hey Sweet! Teylu!" **I said as I grabbed a whole plate and started munching on them.

"**What the hell is Teylu?" **Neko said as he took a bite by taking off his mask and then he realized that he really liked it.

"**Teylu grubs...they are beetle larvae." **I said as he looked at me...but then he shrugged it off.

"**Meh...I've eaten stuff like this before...you know at those exotic food places...some of it is pretty good...so is this." **He said as I nodded and agreed with him.

"**Hey, lets give some to Dallas." **I said as we dragged Dallas over since his legs refused to work for him at the time.

"**Here Dallas...have some Teylu it will make you feel better." **Neko said as he nodded his thanks and proceeded to eat it the same way as Neko did.

"**Hey...this is pretty damn good." **He said as he took a bit out of another one.

"**Really Good!" **He yelled out as some of the Na'vi were smiling at him.

"**What are these? They taste like shrimp." **He said as he kept eating them.

"**Teylu." **Neko said as he was trying to keep himself from laughing.

"**What are those?" **He said as he kept eating them.

"**Beetle Larvae." **We both said as he suddenly started coughing and such.

He then looked at both of us, and then down at the plate.

"**Excuse me one second." **He said as he handed me the plate and then ran off...then we heard the sound of retching.

"**Dang...didn't know he would take it that badly." **I said as Neko nodded his head.

"**But he'll get used to it...he likes the taste...eventually he'll eat it even if it Is beetle larvae...but that doesn't mean that we can't make fun of him for it." **Neko said as I gave him a high five.

"**Why do I get the feeling that the two of you are going to spell trouble for the entire clan?" **Se'la said as she was smiling a bit.

"**Thats because we are!" **We both said at the exact same time. Ni'Han was looking at us a little creeped out by that.

"**Those two...are too similar." **He said as he went back to eating his Teylu.


	25. Training and Trainers

**_Okay, i finally got around to updating this. I just seem to have writers block with this story. Along with some others...its driving me crazy. But im trying to get them all done._ _Im starting to wonder if i should have finished my other ones before starting a new one. Anyway let me start talking about other things._**

**_Project Nano: Fallen Angels is the sequel to Sworn through swords...it is on GD12's profile, so if you want a good read, i suggest going to him._**

**Okay, now that i said that, I'll let you guys get to reading the story, sorry it took so long.  
**

* * *

**LIEUTENANT JONE'S POV**

"**COME ON, MOVE YOUR ASSES...AREN'T YOU BOYS SUPPOSED TO BE ATHLETIC!" **I shouted out at all of his new 'recruits'. But it was really only the kids that came to Pandora.

I was still confused as to how they got here in the first place. But I decided to ignore it, they just seemed like a bunch of dumb teenagers. But they were greedy, that was something I liked about them. Except for that Bryan kid, he just really did seem like a dumb ass. I mean, he was taking too long to catch up on some of the stuff that the others had adjusted to already. I mean seriously, the rest of his group was absorbing all of this training and knowledge up like sponges.

Hell, I actually liked the rest of his buddies. Just not him, he looked like one of those stereotypical idiotic, muscle bound kids that you see in some old movies from the 1900's. No, scratch that, he could be the poster boy for those kids. You know the ones with the shaggy hair cuts, and making themselves seem extremely buff. He also had the kid take a urine test and he found out he did steroids. So yeah, Bryan was not exactly the cleanest guy on the block. And the way he was trying to boss everyone around was really starting to piss him off. Jones had to punch him multiple times before he could beat the arrogance out of that guy. But he had to admit, it was a little fun punching him in the face multiple times. So all in all, it wasn't all bad, even though back on earth, that could technically count as abuse.

But then of course, since they were training to be soldiers, its was like a right of passage on Pandora. Especially since you had to learn that life on Pandora was rough and that you had to adjust to it or you would die.

* * *

**COLES POV**

I was hanging out with Se'la around Home Tree. For some reason, Neko wasn't with us. I lost him last night at dinner. All I know is that I saw him fall asleep on the ground, and then someone carried him off to a hammock. I didn't get a good look at their face, but I knew they meant no ill intentions. And even if they tried to hurt Neko, he would find a way to get out of it. He could be one slippery little bastard at times. For some reason Se'la seemed to be very chipper today, I have no idea why. I remember when I first met her, and she seemed so distant and angry. Now she reminds me of a school girl. I have no idea what got into her, but whatever it was, I both liked it and didn't like it.

I mean, it was a little scary. Seeing how someone can be in such a good mood at times. Plus she seemed really energetic too. I think someone might have slipped something in her breakfast that made her so happy. Because she was now acting like a little kid on a sugar rush. He had a feeling that he must have done something right or something. Anyway, he had some stuff that they had to do. First he told Jake that Neko saw humans gathering at Hell's Gate. So all in all, he was sending out scouts to confirm the information.

Meanwhile I wonder what happened to Neko.

* * *

**WITH NEKO**

I was currently resting in a hammock. I had no idea how I got here. I know that I fell asleep last night at that Na'vi dinner. I swear, that food was good but it really made you tired. I mean it was like someone stuck sleeping pills inside of it. And then Cole was eating it in handfuls. And I swear he got more energy. I just hope that that doesn't come back to bite me in the ass.

"**Get up...Neko." **I heard a female voice say right next to me.

"**Huh? Whos there?" **I asked as I fell out of the hammock and onto the ground.

"**Your guard." **I heard a voice say as I looked up.

There was a Na'vi girl right above me. She looked to be about the same age as Cole and Se'la. And she just seemed a little bored at the time.

"**My guard?" **I asked confused as to what was going on.

"**My Olo'eyktan and your friend wanted me to look out for you, they also wanted you to have a bit of a teacher, so they ordered me to help you out with that." **She said with a bored tone.

"**You don't seem too thrilled." **I said while inside my head, I was dancing.

"**I'll be honest with you...I was going to go out hunting...but I suppose I can help you...if you learn like your friend...it shouldn't take that long." **She said as she offered a hand to me.

"**In that case...whats your name?" **I asked as she looked at me.

"**Na'kita" **She said as I smiled, but I was a little nervous around her.

"**Well you already know my name." **I said as we walked off.

* * *

**BACK AT THE BASE**

Jones was currently walking around the base after he finished training the new recruits. He was starting to like them boys. They were really entertaining. Hell some of them were even growing smarter and smarter due to their education from some of the Marines. He was impressed with them...well except that one Bryan kid. Seriously, he didn't even want to get started with that kid.

But still, the rest of the guys. They were pretty damn awesome in his opinion. They had some good knowledge on some old sports teams and such. He was always kind of a fan of sports memorabilia back on earth so it was great to meet fellow fans.

It still felt a little wrong to be training kids. But considering the fact that they had come this far, they might as well keep going. I mean hell, didn't want to waste all that hard work for nothing. Although they had changed a bit. They had gone from some spoiled brats to marines in training. Hell, they were even acting more respectable. Some didn't even want to go into combat anymore. Some just wanted an easy job in the base. I was okay with that, I mean to be honest, I may be a cold bastard, but even I don't like the idea of people that young going to war.


	26. A Human Fights A Na'vi

**_I didn't realize how long it has been since i updated, and thanks to the reminder of a certain writer who messaged me about it, here if the latest update. Which is a little short compared to the other ones._  
**

* * *

**NEKO'S POV**

Na'kita was currently having me do some physical exercises around home tree. For some reason I was finding it extremely enjoyable. I had no idea why, although the rush it was giving me was phenomenal. I was starting to feel stronger than I ever had before. I was starting to see why some people enjoyed working out so much, it was because of the rush it gave them! I was really starting to enjoy these training sessions with Na'kita. She was currently having me do some sort of training method that kind of resembled Bo Staff fighting. Now I was sure that this day couldn't get any better. Seriously, Bo staff fighting was one of the forms of martial arts I studied back home! I mean there was no way the day could go bad now!

However, the only problem was the fact that now, I had to fight against full grown Na'vi warriors. And due to the fact that my human body was much more fragile...this was going to hurt like hell if I took a hit to the face, or anywhere really. But I decided to keep myself calm, I couldn't freak out, I needed to let my movements flow, and if I was lucky I would not take too many blows from the Na'vi warriors.

I noticed how Dallas was also doing this exercise with me, except his trainer was being a lot more brutal. And he had pit him up against a tough opponent.

* * *

**DALLAS POV**

"You need to stop being so afraid of striking back!" Ni'Han yelled out from the sidelines at me as he was watching my opponent

"Hey your not the one who's fighting someone who is like five feet taller than him!" I yelled back as he continued to go on the defensive.

But that was when it happened, I messed up a strike and then I took a hit right to the left side of my face. Which sent me back a couple of feet.

"Ni'Han...this human is done." The opponent said as I suddenly put a hand up and gripped a tree.

"I'm not done yet." I said as I slowly stood back up.

"YEAH! GO DALLAS!" I heard Neko yell at me from the sidelines, apparently he was also here for a training session.

But my opponent took that as a distraction and striked me in the chest with the staff.

"You done yet?" The opponent said cruelly as I shook my head and stood back up.

"No...I'm not done yet...come on...lets continue." I said as he rolled his eyes at me and charged again.

This time I blocked his strike by sticking the staff out in front of me. I then tried something that I saw in a movie. I Stuck the Bo staff behind his Ankle and I did something I am so ashamed of. I jumped up and kicked him in the nuts. That caused him to lean back and fall over the staff. Neko and the rest of the Na'vi warriors that were watching suddenly groaned and turned away.

"God...I feel like an ass now." I said as I looked at my opponent who was now on the ground in pain.

"Sorry dude, but you were kind of being ruthless in the whole fight." I said as he flipped me off.

Then he took his staff and hit me in the nose with it. The next thing I know is that I'm falling back and everything goes black.

* * *

**NEKO'S POV**

Ouch, Damn, Dallas just took that staff to the face, I had to admit I kind of felt sorry for him. But I knew he would be okay, the Warrior he was facing couldn't put enough strength into that hit to kill him, but lets just say that Dallas would be feeling that in the morning. Then it was my turn, and I was so excited to actually get into the ring.

"FINALLY!" I said as I hopped into the ring and noticed how my opponent was...Dallas's trainer Ni'han...I didn't know if that was a good thing or not.

"Lets get started Neko...I'd like to see if you bite is as bad as your bark." He said as he held his staff out.

"Lets dance." I said as I slipped into a battle stance.

* * *

**COLES POV**

I was once again hanging out with Se'la. We decided that we were going to go fly around today since we didn't have any duties to perform within the clan. Although, I heard that Neko and Dallas were in training today, I would have to go check on them to see how they were doing later. I had to admit, those two were really starting to become two good friends. For a second, I was reminded of this one movie where there are three friends that go around causing a bunch of mischief and mayhem, I couldn't remember what the name of that movie was though.

Anyway, I was hanging out with Se'la on top of one of the Iknimaya mountains. We flew up there on our Ikrans to look at the forest below. I had to admit, the setting in itself was very awesome and breathtaking. It almost made me want to live up here on one of the mountains. But I knew that my real home was at the Omaticayan Home Tree.

Speaking of that, all of a sudden I noticed that around Home Tree, that De'ak and Nikki were starting to get a little closer and closer. I was really tempted to tease Nikki about it, although I'm pretty sure she wouldn't care about the whole thing. After all, she actually liked to be teased about things for some reason. And De'ak even started to hang around me and my friends more, hell one night when I was talking to him, he even started joking with me! I had to admit, I was really starting to like this guy.

Not to mention the fact that Nikki had turned him into basically a Na'vi version of Sherlock Holmes. Sure he still had a long way to go to reach that level, but all in all it was pretty impressive how much more intelligent he was now.

"You know, you really seem to be thinking a lot lately." Se'la said as I looked down at her though my eyes.

"Yeah, you know me, sometimes its hard for me to keep my thoughts at a steady pace, and its like a huge explosion of thoughts in my brain." I said as she smiled at me.

"True, and I suppose that does help for when we are out hunting or when you somehow managed to convince De'ak to do your work for you...how did you do that anyway?" She asked me as I suddenly grinned.

"It was simple really, I told him that Nikki loved to see men with their shirts off carrying heavy equipment and such so she could watch them...technically I wasn't lying...she is kind of a closet pervert." I said as Se'la face palmed.

"So you played him like that? How did he feel afterwards?" She said as I grinned again.

"Well, it turns out that Nikki really was following him and staring at him, so he gave me a thumbs up." I said as I remembered that moment.

"Well, at least I can stand to talk to him now, before he was one arrogant idiot, now he is tolerable and I can actually enjoy talking to him." Se'la said as I nodded.

"I couldn't agree more." I said as I suddenly stood up.

"However, we should probably go check on Neko and Dallas, and make sure they're still okay." I said as she nodded.

"You starting to sound like your one of their parents." Se'la said as I rolled my eyes.


	27. The Second Great Battle Begins

****_Alright here we go, the brand new chapter of My new life, Its almost coming to a conclusion. And i think i might write a sequel after this. We'll just have to wait and see.  
_

* * *

**LIEUTENANT JONES POV**

Today was the day, we were going to go and get rid of the Na'vi that killed so many of our men during the Unobtanium war. It was about damn time too, two whole weeks had passed and the teenagers were now equipped to fight against the Na'vi. We now had our weapons fully loaded and in top condition. And every soldier we could use was ready for any form of combat. Of course we knew better than to underestimate the Na'vi forces. After all, they sadly had kicked our asses one time before, for all we know they could kick our asses another time. Anyway I now had all of the kids lined up and we were doing a weapons check.

"Alright boys, Lets go kick some Na'vi ass!" I yelled out as they all shouted their own approval.

"Finally I can get back at those nerdy bastards." One of the teenagers said as I looked at him confused.

"What the hell you talking about?" As soon as I asked him that, he panicked for a bit until he gave out an answer.

"Uhm, you know the scientists that betrayed us for the Na'vi, those guys were who I were talking about." The teen said as I just shrugged that off, geez, I forgot how...weird these teenagers were. Seriously its like they popped in from a hundred years ago.

"Either way, you sound like a character off of Revenge of the nerds." I said as they all nodded.

"_He has no idea how accurate that statement is." _One of the jocks thought as they all got into formation onto a gunship.

"Okay boys, lets head out!" I yelled out as the pilot gave me a salute and took off into the sky.

Apparently they all knew where the Na'vi home tree was, it was a good thing that they could locate anything within a certain amount of distance between them and Hell's gate. Either way, by the end of this day. Only one faction would survive, it would either be the humans...or the Na'vi.

* * *

**COLE'S POV**

I was currently training with Se'la, she was teaching me some sort of Na'vi martial arts style. Apparently Jake had taught them all a new way of fighting hand to hand after the great battle. Apparently Pops was teaching them from his time in the MCMAP program in the Marines. I had to admit though, the changes he made to some of the fighting styles, were pretty hard to predict. It almost reminded me of watching Steven Seagal beat the hell out of some random punk when they charged at him with a knife.

So she was currently teaching me the fighting style, and frankly I was completely cool with it. I was always interested in martial arts, of course I never had a chance to practice them due to the fact that I got around to joining a martial arts studio. Of course I still read some books on some martial arts masters, but lets face it, sometimes reading about them and not practicing them...didn't really work.

I mean in the Karate kid, that guy had only seen martial arts in books and such. But he got his ass kicked until he finally learned how to fight. And I didn't like to get my ass kicked by anyone, so you could say that I was excited and enthusiastic about learning martial arts.

"You know, you don't have to be gentle with me when were sparring, seriously, I'm not going to shatter like glass." Se'la said as she blocked one of my strikes.

"Aw...but I would hate to bruise that pretty face of yours." I said that in hopes she would get distracted...i was wrong.

She punched me right in the face when I was being a smart ass.

"Just because I like your handsome face doesn't mean I won't hit you when were sparring." Se'la said as I grinned at her attitude.

"Meh it was worth a shot, but don't worry I thought of the perfect way to distract you." I said as I captured her in a kiss...and than took that moment to kick her legs out from under her and pin her.

"No fair!" She yelled out as I grinned.

"Hey it worked." I said as she smacked me upside the head.

"That won't work if your fighting a man." She said as that just made me realize that this would only work on her...oh well.

"Your still my teacher at heart aren't you?" I said as she smiled at me as I helped her up.

"And you will always be my moron." She said in a teasing way as I pretended to look offended.

"But I'm a very loving moron." I said as her response was to smack me upside the head...and than kiss me again.

"Very true...but try and be more serious when your actually fighting someone." She said as I nodded.

"Hey Cole! Se'la!" Nikki said as she showed up...holding De'aks hand.

"Hey Nikki, De'ak." I said as I looked over at De'ak.

"And a good morning to you sir." He said in an English accent as I looked towards Nikki.

"Hes still on the Sherlock Holmes thing?" I said as she nodded.

"Hes actually getting really good at reading people...De'ak show them." Nikki said as De'ak cleared his throat and looked at them.

"Alright, based on the way your hair is messed up, I would either say that you two were either having a private time together, or you were sparring, the second option seems more likely due to the bruises on each of your bodies, however a lesser extent on Se'la's, which indicates that you didn't want to hurt her." He said as I waved my hand.

"Continue." I said as he nodded.

"I would also say that based on the fact that it looks like Se'la still has a hint of a blush on her face, that you kissed her in the middle of the fight. And based on the way your hair is slightly messed up in a certain area, that she smacked you upside the head at least twice." He said as Se'la was looking at him.

"And...I would say due to the minimal amount of blood under your fingernails that you each helped in a hunt early this morning, either that or the more likely situation would be that you went hunting together, this is also proven by the fact that you have a faint aroma of Yerik on each of you." De'ak said as I was officially impressed.

"Impressive, you still need to work on the Sherlock scans, but now all you need is a cane-" He cut me off as he held up his cane, which when he pulled on the top, it revealed a hidden sword. Okay now I was impressed.

"And you need a Watson." I said as he looked at me.

"What?" I said as he grinned at me.

"Really?...Okay fine...I'm the stronger of the two either way." I said as he laughed It off.

"COLE! DE'AK! SE'LA! NIKKI!" We turned to see that Norm was running towards us.

"What is it Norm?" I asked wondering what the hell he was yelling about.

"The Humans...Their back! And their coming here with weapons...and for some reason, they seem to be bringing...teenagers with them." Norm said as I narrowed my eyes, I knew what had happened already.

"So we all need to get ready for battle?" I said as he nodded.

"Well, looks like we have work to do, Lets get going." I said as the others nodded and we all started to run up the spiral of Home Tree to our Ikran mounts.

"You know, why would they come back so soon? I was expecting them to stay away another six years." Se'la said as I shook my head which meant that I didn't know.

"Maybe someone called them back, I mean they could have come back with more advanced weapons systems...but I guess it will be easier this way." I said as Nikki nodded.

"I guess I'll have to ride with De'ak, I don't have an Ikran yet." Nikki said as De'ak grinned.

"Well that will give you an excuse to be with him...although aren't you supposed to be a healer? Not a fighter?" I said as she nodded but than said something back.

"Well, in case De'ak gets hurt I can give some medical help, plus he has helped me train, so I know how to fight, and besides I am pretty good at using a bow." I said as I got on my Ikran.

"Seems like Norm and Max resized my sword for me and put it on my Ikran's saddle...remind me to thank those two later." I said as I checked my sword and smiled at the way it was made.

"You guys ready?" De'ak asked as I nodded.

"As we'll ever be." We all said as we took off and followed another group of warriors that were heading out to battle.

"Hey guys!" Neko yelled out as he was flying with Na'kita.

"Good to see your not going to miss out on this Neko!" I yelled out as he nodded.

"Hey, You know i would fight with you guys!" He yelled back as i looked around.

"Wheres Dallas?" I yelled out as he pointed upwards.

"WOO HOO!" Dallas yelled out from his scorpion gunship.

"Glad to see Dallas is coming too." I said as well started to fly off.

* * *

**WITH THE RDA SOLDIERS**

"Lieutenant, Were coming up on some Hostiles." The pilot said as the Lieutenant nodded.

"Thats good, our first catch of the day." Th Lieutenant said as they all readied their weapons.

"Get some!" One of the grunts yelled out as the battle began.


	28. The Battle Goes On, Reunion of Enemies

_So i was looking at the story over all, and i noticed something, I really have improved from when i first started out, looking at the early chapters, I mean seriously, the plot line was kind of too far fetched. I mean the fact that a kid can forge a sword, even though i have a friend who has forged his own sword, i doubt that i could actually do that in the story. _

_And then there is the fact that i made the story more like a comedy in some situations, but either way its hard to believe this is one of my more popular stories, anyway I'm gonna continue to write this one._

_I started this one so of course i am gonna finish it, and who knows maybe IF, and thats IF i write a sequal, maybe i can make that have a better plotline._

_For those who have stuck with me through this story, thank you very much, and enjoy the new chapter._

* * *

The battle started off with The Rda launching missiles at the Na'vi. However due to the Ikran being more agile and quick, they were able to dodge the missiles even if just by a little. However the battle was going to play out in one groups favor. At first Dallas came in from the top of the group, so he was diving towards the RDA gunships.

"Woo Hoo!" He said as he fired off some rounds from his scorpion gunship onto the RDA grunts.

"What the hell? Thats one of ours!" A pilot from a Samson chopper said as one of the teenagers looked behind them.

"Thats Dallas!" They said as Lieutenant Jones looked at them.

"Whose that?" He asked as they looked at him.

"Well based on what just happened...He WAS a friend...I guess he betrayed us." One of them said as he mounted a door gun.

"Weird, where are all these damn teenagers coming from?" Jones asked as he manned the other door gun.

Than they turned back and saw how Dallas was now flipping them off as he started to make a run by them again.

"Smart ass kids!" Jones said as he pointed the gun at him.

Dallas's face suddenly realized how serious the situation was as he pulled away from the range of the door gun. Only to fly into a squadron of other scorpion gunships.

"Son of a bitch!" Dallas yelled out as he pulled up to avoid the machine gun fire.

"Must go faster must go faster!" He said to himself as he was trying to avoid their weapons.

"What the hell was I thinking?" He said as he turned to his co pilot, who just happened to be Max.

"Why the hell did I agree to fly in this thing!" Max yelled out as they suddenly barrel rolled to the right to avoid a machine gun.

"Woah! That was too close!" Dallas yelled out as Max was praying to god that he would survive.

**WITH COLE**

"Oh shit! Man, I knew that this would be different from actually watching the movie, but seriously! I am getting tired of being shot at!" He yelled out as a gunship was right on his Ikran's tail.

"Why didn't I take a gun when I had the chance!" Cole said as he noticed his sword was still on his saddle.

"Well at least I still got my bow." Cole said as he grabbed his bow.

"Okay this might be a little hard." He said as his Ikran kept flying so he was having a hard time aiming.

"God this all seems so much easier to do in a movie!" He said as he fired off one arrow, and it hit the pilot...but just barely.

"Okay that was lucky." He said as he aimed another arrow towards a gunship.

All of a sudden Dallas came out of nowhere and took out that gunship. However it would seem that he also had another one on his tail at the same time.

"Thank you Dally!" Cole yelled out as they had started to call each others nicknames by using the names of the characters from the outsiders.

"No Problem Ponyboy!" He yelled out while being a smart ass.

"Why the hell did I get stuck with Ponyboy? Oh well! No time to think about that now!" He yelled out while he barely dodged some more gunfire from a gunship.

"Oh no no no no no!" He yelled out as he noticed another gunship was flying towards him from the front.

"Wait a second...think this through...they're trying to fly at me from two different directions...so if I pull up!" He said as he pulled up at the last possible second.

And just like something out of a movie, the gunships ran into each other like they would in a really bad movie or novel where the writer had clearly run out of ideas.

* * *

**IN ANOTHER DIMENSION**

Meanwhile in another dimension, Pandoramyland777 sneezes while typing up a brand new chapter. It would appear that he was now struggling to actually come up with a plot that didn't start to either sound like it was turning more into a comedic style of story or trying to stay serious.

"Damn, I am really running out of ideas...oh well, its not like I have much to do on this chapter...after all all I got to do is get through this one and It gets easier from here." He said as he continued to type up the chapter for his slightly successful fan fic.

* * *

**BACK TO THE BATTLE**

Neko was now on the ground assault after he fell off of the Ikran he was riding. So he was at the time trying to sneak up on some of the ground troops that were currently only on foot, he was surprised that he didn't see more AMP Suits. But the best part was that he knew most of the troops there, they were some of the bullies who attacked on impulse. So all he had to do was sneak up on them.

He was currently holding the Bo staff that he had gotten from one of the Na'vi, he also had a couple of knives on his belt, a pistol strapped to his leg, and even a freaking short sword attached to his belt. It was obvious that the knives were from the Na'vi warriors, the short sword was from Cole, and the pistol was from Norm.

He was right behind one of the bullies who had wandered off from the group.

"Okay Neko, be stealthy." He whispered to himself as he got behind the guy and grabbed his throat.

The teen tried to scream, but Neko covered his mouth with his hand as he put him in a sleeper hold.

"Night Night." He said as he started to lower him to the ground and the teen passed out.

"Man thank god that I actually knew how to do that." Neko said as he continued to move around the forest.

* * *

**WITH SE'LA**

Se'la had split up from Cole and was currently firing arrows at the gunships. She was a much better shot than Cole so she had taken out at least thirteen gunships already. So she was doing rather well for the Na'vi, she could see from her position that Cole was getting lucky on most of the shots he took. But than something happened.

A Gunship Part suddenly hit Cole in the chest as he was flung off of his Ikran.

"COLE!" She yelled out as she flew towards him.

He unfortunately lost most of his weapons that he had brought with him during the fall. The only weapon he had left was his Na'vi dagger. So he had no long range weapons whatsoever, yeah it would be really bad if he came across someone with a gun.

She reached out for his hand in an attempt to grab him and get him back on his Ikran, but she was two seconds too late and Cole fell to the forest.

"This is gonna hurt." Cole said as he started to fall through the trees.

Some branches cut into his arms as well as making small lacerations in his torso and chest area. But luckily the were not deep so they were not exactly life threatening. He continued to fall through the trees as he finally hit the forest floor.

"Damn...My luck sucks." He said as he stood back up.

"There is no way this could possibly get any worse." He said, but I believe you all know what would happen next.

"Well, Well, Well, if it isn't Cole!" He heard a voice say that he recognized easily.

"Bryan." He said as he turned around and saw Bryan was pointing a gun at him.

"How did you recognize me? I would have thought that someone with your brain wouldn't be able to figure out it was me even if my facial structure was a Na'vi." Cole said as Bryan scoffed.

"Please, I'm not that stupid." He said as he continued to point the weapon at him.

"Lemme guess, your the one who lead the rest of the jocks here?" Cole asked as Bryan nodded.

"Yes I did...Isn't it great?" He asked as Cole snarled.

"Great? Your killing innocent people!" He yelled out as Bryan scoffed once again.

"So? These people are fictional you idiot! They don't really exist! Its not like it will matter once we go back home." He said as he got closer.

"You dumb ass...you can't go home, Neko destroyed the portal when he came through." Cole said as Bryan got angry.

"In that case, we can still sell the Unobtainium that we get from this world after we kill you and your pathetic people." Bryan said as he got close to Cole so that they were looking at each other in the eyes.

"And your gonna kill me with that?" Cole asked as Bryan nodded.

"Yeah." He said as he got ready to shoot him.

"Well, you might wanna take the safety caps off." Cole said as Bryan looked at the gun and that gave Cole an Oppurtunity.

He smacked the gun out of Bryan's hand and whipped out his knife. But Bryan was quick and pulled out a Jungle knife that one of the marines had given him.

"Okay, you wanna play with knifes? Lets see what you got loser!" Bryan said as they started to slash at each other.

And from a distance Se'la was listening to their conversation. Wondering what the hell was going on.

"_Why do they seem to be talking about the human world and their home as separate?" _She thought as she took out a human soldier that tried to sneak up on her.


	29. Finish The Fight

**Here we are, we are getting close to the end of My New life, anyway here is the next chapter...Enjoy  
**

* * *

**Dallas's POV**

Dallas was currently in a bad predicament, he was still being chased by a large number of gunships. And no matter how many the Na'vi seemed to take out, there was always another three right around the corner, it was really starting to piss him off. But he knew that he needed to stay calm otherwise he would be royally screwed. To make matters worse, Max was currently freaking out. Seriously, its bad enough when a teenager drives a car for the first time. But now that there was one that was flying a gunship in the middle of a battle. That just made the situation that much more dangerous! If they survived this battle, Max was never going to go flying with Dallas again. Unless they knocked him out and put him on the gunship. Then at least he would be unconscious for the flight.

"YOU KNOW MAX! IF YOU WANT TO LIVE! GET ON THE DOOR GUN AND FIRE AT THEM!" Dallas yelled out as Max snapped out of it.

Apparently the idea of living through this finally got to him, as he managed to get to the door gun that was mounted on the side of the ship. It took him some stumbling around, but he managed to also attach himself to a harness so that he wouldn't fall off of the gunship. Finally he managed to get the gun loaded as he pointed at the other gunships that were following them.

"Just remember! If they shoot us down! We DIE!" Dallas yelled out at Max as he got ready to fire.

"I KNOW THAT! SHUT UP AND LET ME SHOOT!" Max yelled out as he took aim at the other gunships.

"DIE!" Max yelled out with more anger and hate than he has ever felt in his life.

And surprisingly, he actually managed to hit one gunship that was on their tail.

"Huh? You actually shot one down! I didn't think you could do it." Dallas said as Max glared at him.

"Just shut up, I swear I am going to murder you after this." He said as he continued to fire at all the other gunships.

* * *

**WITH NEKO**

Neko was currently hiding in a tree as a couple of soldiers were walking past. Apparently they didn't expect to see anyone in the trees...well actually they did, so they shot a couple of rounds up into the branches. Which caused Neko to get hit in the shoulder. But luckily he was able to hold in his screams. It doesn't matter who you are, being shot hurts! Unless you were a Russian Spetznaz, than you probably wouldn't feel a damn thing.

Either way, he was just waiting for some soldiers to pass by his spot in the tree, because he had attached a knife to his bo staff, and he was going to do to a human, what John Rambo did to a wild pig in First Blood.

"I don't get it! Where are all the Na'vi? Shouldn't they be swarming this place?" One of the soldiers said as Neko saw one walk under his tree.

"Show time." He said as he jumped down and hit the guy in the back of the neck.

He went down faster than a sack of potatoes. Luckily he also didn't make any noise when he died or when Neko jumped on him. So the other soldiers were completely unaware of the fact that their friend and comrade had just been killed.

* * *

**WITH COLE**

"Why do you continue to fight? Your gonna lose!" Bryan yelled out as he attempted to slash at Cole with his knife.

"Actually, considering the fact that I'm in my Na'vi body, and I not only have superior reflexes and more of a size advantage, not to mention the fact that you can't hit me...I'm pretty sure you will lose." Cole said as he just growled and lunged at the Na'vi teen.

"I don't care if your a centaur, I will kill you!" Bryan said as he pulled out another knife and threw it at Cole's leg.

Surprisingly this one had actually managed to hit him in his lower leg. But it was only a small cut, so he could still fight.

"_Phew, thank god it's only a small part, if he had actually managed to hit those arteries in the leg, I might eventually bleed out and die...oh well, that leaves me with a perfect strategy...DON'T DIE!" _Cole yelled out in his thoughts as he slashed at Bryan.

For some reason, he could not bring himself to just beat Bryan than and there, he didn't know why. But he couldn't help but feel pity that the guy's head was messed up. Plus he was still a little nervous about killing. Sure he had killed some of the people on his Ikran, but killing someone who was right in front of you was different. Than he would actually see the life leave their eyes, when your flying and you fire an arrow at someone who is far away, you don't see anything but the arrow making its impact on the target or person. But up close, you can't help but think about it. Either way he decided he was going to stall for time till he could steel his nerves.

"I don't get it...if your so glad to get rid of me...why didn't you just stay at home and relish the fact that I wasn't there anymore?" Cole asked as Bryan gave out a smug aura as he smirked.

"Isn't it obvious, I didn't have someone to push around anymore! So, I figured I could ruin your life this way!" He said as he held out his jungle knife.

"So instead of just staying out acting like an idiot like you do every night, you decided to come here, with no chance of coming back, and now you can't go home." Cole said wondering if Bryan had ever thought this plan of his through.

"I don't care! As long as you are finally gone! I'll be fine! Besides, once your dead, I'll just go to Earth, if I remember correctly, Earth is perfect for me in this world!" Bryan said as Cole narrowed his eyes.

"You mean to tell me you would prefer to go to that dead planet?" Cole asked wondering why anyone would want to spend time on a world that was slowly rotting.

"Yeah! Why not! Advanced Technology! Advanced Weapons! I think it will be great when I get out of here!" He yelled out as he slashed at Cole again.

But Cole just managed to dodge it and climbed up a tree as he looked down at Bryan. He was gripping his knife in his hand as if he was contemplating to use it or not.

"Hey Cole!" He heard Neko's voice say.

He turned as he noticed that Neko was standing there with a couple of ammo belts on his chest while holding up his home made spear.

"Don't let this guy get to you! We both know you can kick his ass!" Neko said as I chuckled.

"Just had to show up now didn't you?" I said as I dodged another slash from Bryan.

"Why not? Most of these guys on the ground are being picked off by the Na'vi, and most of the gunships are being taken out...so were winning!" Neko yelled out as Bryan's eyes widened.

"Impossible! We have the advanced weapons! You guys shouldn't be able to beat us!" Bryan yelled out as Cole grinned.

"You obviously don't know anything about Tactics." Cole said as it started to rain.

"Hmm, Rain...thats refreshing." Cole said as he jumped down from the tree.

"Lets finish this." Cole said as he held out his knife.

"With pleasure you blue freak!" Bryan yelled out as he charged with his jungle knife.

Of course, he had forgotten about the height advantage that Cole had on him, so Cole kicked his arm away with one leg as he kicked Bryan's face with his other leg. Which caused Bryan to be launched a few feet away.

"That was a lucky shot!" Bryan said as he got back up and Cole threw away his knife.

"How about this? I'll fight you with only my bare hands, and I'll let you use your knife." Cole said as Bryan grinned.

"You just made this easier for me!" Bryan said as he charged again.

This time however, he had picked up Cole's dagger from the ground and started to attack with both of the weapons.

"_So he's trying to use my own weapons against me? Well, my dagger is bigger and is practically a sword to him, so it would do more damage than his regular knife." _Cole said as he started to dodge the numerous knife swipes.

"Come on! Die already!" Bryan yelled out as Neko moved over to Se'la's position.

"Why aren't we helping him?" Se'la asked as Neko looked at her.

"Trust me, we should leave this fight to him." Neko said, even though he had his weapons at the ready in case something happened.

"Fine...but if he dies, I'm going to kill that man." Se'la said as Neko just nodded at her.

"I'm pretty sure Bryan won't be able to kill Cole...watch." Neko said as Cole grabbed Bryan's wrist and broke it.

The next attack he did was punch Bryan's jaw which effectively dislocated it, so he couldn't even scream out in pain. The follow up was a punch to the chest which knocked him onto the ground a couple of feet away.

"Its over." Neko said as he suddenly saw something.

"COLE LOOK OUT!" He said as he ran towards the battle.

Cole had just enough time to look up and notice that there was a soldier pointing a rifle towards him. His finger was on the trigger and the man pulled it as soon as Cole Blinked. He closed his eyes waiting for the bullet to hit him.

It never did.

He opened his eyes, and he saw something that made him panic.

"NEKO!" He yelled out as he noticed that Neko was laying on the ground with a hole in his back.

"C-Cole." Neko said as Se'la shot an arrow at the soldier which killed him instantly.

"Se'la! Help him!" Cole said as she nodded and came over and picked him up.

"Its alright, hes fine, I also have some medical supplies from Max...he'll be sleeping for a while though." Se'la said as she cleaned and dressed the wound in his back.

"BRYAN!" Cole yelled out as Se'la carried Cole away from the fight.

"Your done for!" He yelled out as he charged Bryan.

Bryan responded by stabbing out his knife hoping that Cole would run into it, however it would appear that he was wrong. Cole merely sidestepped the attack and pulled his fist back.

"Take this!" Cole yelled out as he punched Bryan in the face.

His nose broke on contact as he fell onto the ground, he was still awake, but he was not getting up. Cole picked up his Na'vi dagger and got ready to stab him. But than he heard two words.

"S-Spare...M-me." He heard Bryan's voice say as he looked down at him.

Bryan looked broken, and Cole didn't want to see his face when he killed him. He didn't know why he couldn't bring himself to kill him. This man was going to kill him if he had the chance, but he could not bring himself to do the same thing. So Cole did something no one would expect, he placed his dagger back in its sheath and turned his back to Cole.

"Cole! Neko! Se'la!" They heard a voice say as they notice a gunship had landed in the clearing.

All of his friends emerged out of the helicopter, Nikki and the others had hitched a ride with Dallas after Max had shot down a ton of gunships. Who would have guessed that Max had it in him?

"Hey Cole!" Dallas said as he smiled at Cole.

"Hey Dallas!" He said as he walked away from Bryan while holding his side.

But nobody noticed that Bryan's hand had reached for his jungle knife. The next thing that they knew was that Bryan was sprinting towards Cole with the knife in his hand.

"COLE LOOK OUT!" Se'la yelled out as Cole looked at her.

But it was too late, Bryan had jumped and sunk the knife into the back of Cole's back.

"Ugh!" He grunted as Bryan ran away.

"NO!" Se'la and Dallas yelled out as they ran forward.

Dallas took off after Bryan, and he had knocked him to the ground and stabbed him with a Na'vi knife he had been carrying.

"Hey Cole! Don't worry I got you!" Se'la said as Cole fell to his knees but Se'la caught him.

She felt his back and saw the blood coming out.

"Hey...Hey...its not even that bad." She said as Cole was spacing out.

"And were gonna take care of you...patch you up...you'll be as good as new...Cole...Cole!" She said as she shook him.

"Come on, can't let my mate die on me...my pain in the ass mate...Cole...Cole...COLE!" She said as he didn't respond.

"No...no no no no...Oh eywa!" She said as he didn't respond.

"COLE!" She yelled out in pain.

She wasn't sure if he was alive...or...Dead.


	30. Beginning Of The End

**Here is what you have been waiting for (or dreading depending on if you like the story) My New Life is coming to an END! And i looked back at the old chapters...it surprises me how much my grammar and sentence structure sucked! But I'm thankful for the people who were hanging in there for the whole story, and thank you all for your support. You guys have really helped me improve my writing skills. **

**Anyway without any further commentary, here is the last chapter of my new life! ENJOY!  
**

* * *

**Se'la's POV**

I had gathered some flowers to pay my respects to the dead. It had been a year since the second great battle had ended and the humans had left this place permanently. They were not going to come back after the losses they suffered at the hands of our people. After we had kicked off the rest of the humans who were stupid enough to still try and fight us even when they were clearly beaten. We had knocked them out and placed them on the shuttle back to earth. We found that one man, Parker Selfridge, he had originally been all for the mining on Pandora, but after he realized what he had done the first time around. He didn't want the mining to happen at all, so he helped us get the humans back on board the ship.

Maybe all of the humans weren't so bad after all. If he could have a change of heart, maybe the others could too. But the ones that tried to kill us, they didn't deserve a second chance, they radiated hatred and anger. We knew there was no chance that they would give up on their evil ways. So those humans were sent back. And then there were the 'Jocks' that Cole had labeled them. They were pissed that they didn't win, some of them were killed by Na'vi warriors during the battle, but most of them surrendered when they realized they had no chance of winning.

I was happy that we had won, but it came at a very great price. We lost a lot of good people that day. And those were people that were close to me. It made my heart ache when I thought about it. But I knew that it was no good to dwell on the past. I held onto the flowers that I had gathered into a bouquet. This was for someone who was special to me, well they were...before they were killed by those damn humans.

"Okay Se'la...its okay...You've done this before." I said as I walked out of Home Tree.

"Se'la!" I heard a familiar voice yell out as I turned around and smiled.

"Neko." I said as I turned around and saw my friend making his way towards me.

He was in a wheel chair, you see, when he was shot by that one man all those years ago. It somehow hit his spinal cord that caused him to become paralyzed from the waist down. And we had no way of fixing his legs. But he surprisingly wasn't mourning the loss of his legs. Instead, he decided to accept it, if anything he embraced it.

"_It doesn't matter if I lost my legs, I'm still me, and it gives me a chance to prove that even though I lost my legs, that I will still be able to accomplish a lot, I mean look at Jake." _That was what he had told us when we informed him of his broken legs.

"Are those for...you know who?" He asked me as I nodded my head.

He bowed his head in respect for the dead. He knew about the person I was giving these flowers too meant a lot to me when I was still alive. I really did wish that they were still alive. But...I knew that was impossible, and I would just have to relive the memories I had with that person.

"The others are kinda busy, you know how De'ak accidentally knocked up Nikki, so they are pretty much busy. Seriously, I know that we aren't in high school anymore, but getting pregnant at this age...damn, still too early." He said as I chuckled.

It was true, De'ak and Nikki had progressed far in their relationship. And lets just say that Nikki had told De'ak she was pregnant after she started to show signs. The reaction she got from him was a typical reaction. He fainted at first, but then he was excited about the new life that was growing inside of her. Even though everyone who was originally from Cole's reality thought that it was not going to turn out well. They soon realized that Pandora wasn't going to be as bad as earth, it may be dangerous, but there would never be a problem with raising the kid. The clan helped each other out, so it was not going to be that hard for them to raise a kid at that age.

Add that on to the fact that Nikki had made me the child's god mother helped get my seal of approval on it. I then remembered what I was supposed to be doing and continued on my way to my destination. I was still gripping the flowers In my hand as I remembered that tragic day, that was now a distant memory. I had been coming to this place for a while, ever since I had lost one of the people who was closest to me.

"I...remembered how you said you liked these flowers...so I got them for you." I said as I put the flowers down at a grave marker. This person had been buried like all Na'vi, but I had put a tomb stone in front of it so that I would know where to look, and so that I could always pay my respects to my dead loved one.

"I miss you...I know...if you were here...you would tell me to get on with my life and stop mourning you...the truth is...I have moved on with my life...but...I never really stopped mourning you...you really did have a special place in my heart." I said as my left eye started to water a little. But I wasn't going to cry now.

"I wish we had more time, so that we could have bonded more, but it seems that we did not get that chance, and for that I am sorry." I said as I dropped to my knees and bowed my head to the tombstone.

"I hope...that one day you can forgive me...for not being strong enough to save you...if I could...I would go back in time to help you...to save you...but I know I don't have that chance." I said as I lifted my head a bit.

"But...my life...got better after a while, I am happy with my life, even though you are gone, I know you will always live with me in spirit, and for that, I am grateful to Eywa." I said as I felt a hand touch my shoulder. Which caused me to turn around at the new arrival.

"Se'la, no matter how many times I hear you speak, you really know how to move someone with your words." My mate Cole said as he smiled at me, and I smiled at him.

"Thanks for coming, I know you didn't know my sister, but I am glad that you came to pay your respects." I said as he just grinned and looked at the grave.

"Hey, I may not have known her personally, but she is still family, even though I never got to meet her, if she is important to you, than she is important to me." I said as she smiled.

"I think I'm done here...thanks Cole...what do you say we go see the others?" I said as he just smiled one of his famous smiles.

"Sounds good to me Beautiful." He said as he took my hand and we walked off.

Cole had barely survived that knife wound in the back, Bryan had managed to hit some veins and a vital organ when he stabbed Cole. But Cole held on and survived. I remember how I had held his head close to me when he finally woke up after he had been unconscious for a few days. After the great battle, everyone got a new life. Dallas was still a pilot and helped out hunters, if they were ever injured in a hit, he would fly in and bring them back to Home Tree for medical treatment. He had not met the right girl for him yet, but he was still hanging in there. Neko had been helping Dallas adapting to the environment. Even though he no longer could use his legs, he still could teach Dallas and some of the children around Home Tree a couple of things.

All and all, it marked the beginning of a new age...and it marked the beginning...of My new life.

* * *

**EPILOGUE**

Cara could not believe what she was seeing, her brothers dorm had been destroyed...burned down. All of his stuff that he had in there was burnt to ashes. She had heard the news of what had happened, apparently there had been a gas leak, and there had been an explosion in Cole's room. She had cried for hours after she learned the truth, but Jane had been there to comfort her. But now, she was trying to see if anything survived the fire.

"Care...what are you looking for?" Jane asked as Care looked around.

"Just...anything of Cole's...anything that might have survived." She said as she looked around. She tripped on something.

She pulled the object from the ground, it was revealed to be a small action figure, it seemed to be a man wearing armor that had two black wings on his back while carrying a giant sword. She had no idea what the action figure was from, but for some reason it looked familiar.

"Hey Cara! I found something!" Jane said as Cara dropped the action figure.

If she looked closely, she would have noticed that the action figure disappeared as soon as it appeared.

"What is it?" She asked as Jane handed her something.

It appeared to be some sort of Journal, as well as as folder that was choke full of documents.

"What the heck is all this?" She asked as she recognized Cole's journal from the Dethklok logo on it, but the folder was...something...different.

"_Project Gateway." _Was what the folder was labeled...did...this have something to do with her brother?


End file.
